The Traitor's Family - Book 2 - My Father's Keeper
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Ellen Fraser was an independent spirit. Some would say too independent. She was her father's daughter. She knew language, knew how to fight, & knew how to behave at court. When her parents were presumed dead, she was taken to the court of her uncle, King Frederick of Prussia. However, she knew her father lived. Ten years she lived without a word until a rumor came to her. He lived!
1. Rumors

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 1 – Rumors

She had lived as a princess for more years than she cared to count.

Ten years.

Ten years in the court of Potsdam.

Ten years an orphan.

The irony was that she wasn't truly a princess. She wasn't even royal except through her mother who had been a Princess and Duchess of Prussia. Her father had been a landholder in Scotland, a man of the enemy of Prussia, a man who had died, as a traitor at the Battle of Culloden Moor. He had been an officer for the Scottish Highlanders and had died there she had been told.

The man she knew was not a traitor. In fact, he was a man of principle and he fought for his family and what he believed in above all else. Ellen had loved him so much and she missed him. She still, when she closed her eyes, she could hear his voice speaking in a mix of Scottish English and Gaelic to her as he taught her to read and write.

Ellen, however, was an orphan as far as she knew as well. On their way to Prussia, their boat had been attacked near Gibraltar. Her mother, Elizabeth, Duchess of Cleves and Princess of Prussia had fought, seeing her children safely to a small boat over the side with Wang Lun, the Manchurian bodyguard who had taught Ellen to dance at a young age with a sword. Her mother had taken a blow to the head, as Ellen watched, and she was taken by the pirates. She was likely also dead.

Ellen, her sister Janet, her brother Alexander, and Wang Lun made it to Potsdam, bedraggled, hungry, and lost without their parents.

Alexander was named the Duke of Cleves and was moved after only two years to live with his own household and under the guardianship of his older cousin Wil and his wife Louise. Ellen and Janet remained with the King and Queen as "poor relations". Though they were treated very well, they still often kept to themselves, not speaking to many outside their intimate circle.

Wang Lun had returned to China after his life had been threatened by the King for teaching the girl's how to fight. However, both girls remembered and practiced in secret. Their "dancing master" had been a dear friend and their last connection to who their were.

So they had made a new way.

Ellen was tall with hair like a red deer that shimmered in the sun in hues of red, cinnabar, rust, cinnamon, and auburn. She had slanted blue cat eyes and a large bold nose. She had gotten that from her father along with her height. She stood at nearly six feet tall, taller than any other woman of court by more than head and shoulders and taller than many men as well. Her hands were large, but feminine. Her mother was expressed in the delicate bones of her face as well as in her body. She had lovely hips and full breasts that had gotten the attention of many courtiers, whom she ignored universally.

Janet, or Jen as she liked to be called, was smaller, a lot smaller. She stood barely five feet tall and was more robust about her hips and breasts. She had dark hair, the Fraser nose, and the lilac/gray eyes of her mother. She looked like her namesake, Jenny, her aunt through her father.

The two girls were the best of friends and were nearly inseparable. Their uncle indulged them knowing the trauma they had suffered had brought them closer and he refused to push the point of marriage until either spoke of it. There were many suitors, naturally. They were nieces to a King at his court. They had well learned court intrigue and were able to keep all of the suitors at bay.

Ellen was approaching her eighteenth birthday. She was older than her mother had been when she had married her father. Neither spoke of how they had met, but Ellen had often wondered about the scars that both bore on their backs. Her mother was a princess and flogging a noble was an offense punishable by death in some cases, and yet she had been. Neither parent had spoken of it, but it was clear from her father's back that he had borne the brunt of punishment that perhaps would have killed lesser men.

She sighed. She had kept their journals that had been in a bag Wang Lun had brought. Through salt water stained and falling apart, she treasured them as the only part of her parents she had left. Her father had written in a beautiful flowing way which leaned a different direction from her mother's. She recalled that her father wrote with his left hand and had actually learned to write upside down to prevent dragging his sleeve through the ink. Ellen had always loved to watch him write when she could. He had taught her also since she was also wrong handed as her uncle said, but too late now to "correct" it, he had supposed so he left alone, knowing that her father had been so. He also knew her value at court since, as her father before her, she was a polyglot as well. It was because of this talent of upside down writing, that Ellen had also learned to read upside down, neither talent her sister had learned, but Jen had her father's stubbornness just as Ellen had her mother's serene grace and diplomacy, but occasional brashness.

James Fraser had been the stoic tall Scottish warrior who had been always there as she grew up from her birth in a French war camp to when he had sent them away on the eve of the battle of Culloden. He knew he was to die. His name had been signed to the Jacobite cause and he was now part of it, willing or now. However, he had always been a true Scot wanting freedom. Thus had had joined the fight, despite his personal apprehensions, his family staying with the entourage of the Bonny Prince, though his wife remained with him, much to his occasional displeasure, her healing skills were of value. His children were as safe as they could be.

But then after several victories, the Scottish had become restless, wanting a fight, but the battle ground chosen to stand their ground was a boggy moor near Inverness. Culloden was a place to pass through, not make a stand, however, that was where the British had caught the Highlanders.

He had taken them to a cabin near Inverness, the same one Alex had been born in, bedded their mother well, and slept. Sometime Ellen had heard her parent wake, speaking to each other softly. She had seen them wrap their hands after.

She had slept more.

Morning came and her father had woken them. He said goodbye to each in turn, speaking lowly, even to Alex who didn't understand. Ellen had cried. She loved her father so much and she knew she would never see him again. The date was forever burned into her memory. It was April 15 in the year of our Lord 1746.

He had knelt before Elizabeth asking for her to say a prayer for him in blessing, which was interrupted by an English patrol. Wang Lun had taken her hand and her sister's as carried Alex from the cottage at a run. Ellen had paused on the hill looking back. She had seen her father press her mother against the wall, hard, taking her and then shoving her toward the door. She had seen the English come into the home, but then as her mother made it to her, Jamie escaped out the window and ran the other direction, leading them away from his family who were running up the hill.

There were standing stones at the top of the hill. Ellen had felt her blood run cold at the eerie feeling. Her mother hand then taken her hand as they kilted their skirts up and ran back through the Scottish lines toward Inverness. Murtagh had found them and taken them to the port.

They had boarded a ship and waved goodbye to Murtagh as he turned back to join his laird in the fight that would decide the fate of Scotland. The battle they had lost.

The Jacobites had lost.

Still.

In some odd fashion that she could not explain, Ellen knew her parents yet lived. She rarely spoke of it, but she felt it in her heart that they both lived. James had gone to die, sending his legacy, his wife and children away, unknowing that they would be attacked by Barbary pirates only days later and the last memory Ellen would have of her mother would be her turning, blood covered, to fight a man screaming at her to run.

So she had run, to Wang Lun, to the boat, into the brewing storm, and safety, never to see either parent again.

To this day, Ellen could not explain what she felt, really even articulate it, but it was as she felt. Her parents lived.

Somewhere.

Somehow.

Ellen stood in the garden as she often did, looking over the flowers and herbs. The herbs reminded her of her mother. She sighed. She missed them. She knew her mother had been orphaned when she was but a child also. Did she miss her parents too, she wondered.

Ellen looked up as she head footfalls. She saw it was Wil, a man she called uncle who was really a cousin, son of a brother to her mother, but the age difference made him more uncle than cousin.

"Uncle." She greeted, smiling.

They embraced and he smiled.

"You look well my dear." He greeted.

She nodded. "I am. How is my brother?"

"A weed. He is your height if not more and your father's build."

"I can imagine. Cleves always suited him."

"And yet you are here, not with those of court."

She nodded. "I like the peace."

He nodded. "As your mother did." He took a breath. "Did she ever tell you how I met your father?"

"No? Why?"

"You are more like him than you know. You speak many tongues, you are tall, can fight, and you have a strong sense of honor. And you care about family more than all else." He stepped passed her. "Your father was there when I came to speak to the Laird MacKenzie, your father's uncle. Your mother was more Scot than Prussian by then. And you, were young, brash, and beautiful." He smiled. "I do not think your father much cared for me."

"He said once to my mother that you were her first love."

"First kiss, never her love. We could never be together. She was my aunt." He looked at her and then to the flowers. "I have news."

"What?" She asked.

He took a breath and lifted a paper. "I have friends in Scotland, in Edinburgh, friends who were there when the battles were fought ten years ago. Friends who remained to send me information."

"Spies."

"Well to a degree. More a business arrangement for goods, wine mostly from the Rhein and Moselle valleys."

She nodded. "What news?"

He nodded. "I asked about prisoners of war, of the MacKenzie and Fraser clans."

She nodded. "What about them?"

"Your great-grandfather was executed in the Tower of London as a noble royal to the rebels."

"And? I never liked that mine." She said turning.

"He wasn't the news." He stepped to her. "There was a name that might interest you." He lifted the paper to her.

She read. "Jonathan, Joseph...James MacKenzie Fraser." She looked up and then back. "Of Brock Turac." She made a face. "The English spelled it wrong."

He smiled. "Never mind that, child." He said. "You know what this means..."

She looked at him blankly. "No..."

He smiled tolerantly. "Your father, my schatz, is alive."

There was a moment of hesitation on her face and then she gasped. "Is it true?"

"There is mention of an officer of the Frasers taken to be imprisoned. He apparently escaped capture for a time. This is his name on a manifest for the prison roles."

"But where?" She asked.

He smiled. "That is why you must travel to Scotland."

"Me?"

"This is a rumor of him being alive. Perhaps he was alive and died. Only you can seek out the truth. You and your sister."

She took a breath. "But..."

"It is your choice, but you always said family was worth fighting for."

"Aye." she said looking at him suddenly looking all the world like a Scot. "Jen will stay though. Can you look after her?"

"Of course. I can ask her come to Cleves to live with your brother and I."

She nodded. "He is almost a man. Father would be proud of him."

"Indeed." He took a breath. "Will you go?"

"I have been an orphan for ten years living of my uncle's charity. If I still have a father, I would like to know."

"Prisons are terrible places. I have heard of the Tolbooth." He took a breath. "He may not be the same man, my dear."

"But he would be my father. I could learn about him again. Love him. Start to rebuild our family when he is paroled." She looked up.

He stepped to her. "I will make the arrangements. If he is indeed dead from prison life, than come home."

She nodded. "But Scotland is my home, uncle."

He smiled. "Which is why you must go learn the truth, child."

She looked at him and took a breath.

She nodded and turned away.

A hope. Her father may yet live and here was the proof of her feeling.

A hope she would hold on to.

A hope would keep her.


	2. Finding a Way

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 2 – Finding a Way

Ellen looked out from the Castle Cleves as the rain fell. She sighed.

Was it even true that her father yet lived or was she putting too much faith in a hope?

She leaned against the glass letting it cool her hot brow as she breathed, making the glass fog. She smiled and lifted a finger writing in Gaelic on the pane.

"What does it mean?" A male voice asked behind her.

She turned, seeing her ten-year-old brother behind her. Alexander was a very well built young boy and would likely grow to be like his father, or taller. Even at ten, he was nearly to her breast, making him very tall for a child of his years, though she was tall for a woman. She knew her father had been a giant among men, standing head and shoulders above most from his MacKenzie blood, but she was more than that as a woman. Most woman did not come even as far as her little brother now stood.

She smiled a little. "It says, " _Turas math dhuibh_ "." When he looked at her in none understanding, she smiled more. "Have a good journey."

"You are leaving again, aren't you?" He said, sounding sad.

She nodded a little. She knew he was lonely here as a Duke with a whole household, but no one here was his age and no one was his family directly. Jen was still at court and Ellen was here, but clearly not for long.

Ellen embraced her brother and sighed, holding him close and sighing as she looked out the window.

"When do you leave?" He asked her.

"Two days." She said.

He nodded holding her closer.

ZzZ

All had been arranged by Wil. She was taken to the coast under an escort, but unfortunately, she would be alone on her journey to Scotland.

This did not bother her as much as it bothered him.

He had, the last night with her in Cleves, presented her with a long dagger in a simple leather sheath with a stone on the pommel.

"This was your mothers. She gave it to the Chinaman when she left you." He had taken a breath. "She would want you to have it."

"It is so long."

"But you are strong enough and have the will to use it." He said.

She nodded pulling it free and looking at it. "My father had one like it. I remember. He called it a...a dirk."

"Yes. Dirk. Long knife." Wil had said. "Use it for your protection. You will need it in your journey I am sure."

She nodded putting it back and holding it.

He had put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ellen, if this does not work out and you find he is dead. No matter how much the cost. Come home." He caressed her arms. "I will pay anything you need."

She nodded. "Thank you uncle."

He had taken a breath. "You can thank me when you know he yet lives and you have the answers you crave."

She nodded, feeling her eyes wet. He pulled her into an embrace, hand going into her hair as he kissed her brow, holding her close. He was not as tall as she, but he had always been there, a source of support to her.

And now she was going.

He had put her back from him and had sighed. "Your brother will be well looked after. I will see him become the Duke your parents wanted."

Ellen had smiled. "I am not sure my father wanted that."

And with that she had left him.

ZzZ

Ellen stood on the prow of the boat that was crossing the channel.

Unlike her father and sister, she loved the sea, watching the waves, watching the sea birds as the flew about looking for fish here and there. She pulled her cloak about her as a wave sprayed up, wetting her face in a light mist.

It had been a long journey already through bad weather forcing her boat to seek shelter in a small harbor to wait out. The Rhein had waves on it that were larger than some her men had seen on the ocean, which meant she could not leave the ship. She remained in her cabin until it was over, taking laudanum at the suggestion of the officer who came to her to sleep through it.

She had changed to a larger ship at Rotterdam. For now, the Dutch were allies with Prussia and so she had little to fear in the great port town. The Prussians had always been, as Protestant neighbors to the Dutch been uneasy allies.

However, Ellen was Catholic, having been brought up to be a papist by her father. Elizabeth her mother had been a woman to follow Luther's teachings, but that was one battle she never fought. She had seemed content to allow her husband to raise his children in the religion of the majority of Highlands. Her uncle did not care what she practiced as long as she went to the chapel with him for major holidays.

This had been naturally the strife between England and Scotland at the core that had led to the battle of Culloden in the first place. The restoration of the Bonny Prince Charles was to put a Catholic prince back on the throne of Scotland after James I because the ruler of Scotland and England. The northern lands were turbulent and angry, but all was lost at Culloden. Where her father had gone after sending the away.

She stood, wrapped in her cloak, looking out at the channel. She was going to Inverness in Scotland. It was a port in the Highlands and it would be closer to her family and her aim. First she would journey to Lallybroch to learn what she could from her family. She knew coming would be a bit of a shock to her aunt and uncle, but it was the best place she could think to start looking.

He had been arrested three years after Culloden, after escaping from a prison detail that took him at Culloden. She had read the papers Wil had had copied for her. The people of Lallybroch holding had turned him in and collected the reward. Ellen was not sure she could forgive the betrayal, but she would speak to Ian and Jenny. They were still in residence keeping the estate, which either suggested they were part of it, or they were trying to keep things alive for him.

She took a breath and her hands caressed the dirk she had at her belt. It had been her father's she had been told. Wang Lun, before her had left had made sure she had it. Now it looked like a large knife in her hand. Before it looked a bit like a short sword. The moonstone handle was that of James Fraser. He had had the mate of it. She had watched him draw it as he turned to face the English who came to the cabin they were hiding in near Culloden.

Her father's goodbyes to them. She touched her cheek. She could still feel his warm lips on her cheek, telling her to be brave and that he loved her, no matter what.

The next three days had weather that was foul. Inverness, when they arrived was bleaker still. She was shocked by it and felt the dreary cold to her bones despite her woolen dress and cloak. These clothes she had bought in Rotterdam before the ship sailed. She looked like a young land owner daughter who belonged there, though she was massive for a woman in terms of height and when she spoke, her accent was no longer Scottish. It was Prussian with an odd lit to it that came from being a Highlander girl born.

She had wished to have a tartan, but the man had explained the ownership of such cloth was now illegal and if found by the English she would be arrested and perhaps even flogged for the offense, though that was more the punishment for men. However, she knew her mother had suffered the cat claws as a princess so as simple girl without family would not have much to keep her safe.

Her father had been flogged twice at nineteen each a hundred, or more, she corrected. He had taken the rest of Elizabeth's flogging when she fainted. The flogging had been so brutal of her father that he had nearly died, but he refused to give in. The scars had been on both their backs for the rest of their lives. Jamie had told her he had been flogged in injustice, obstruction they had said and escape. He would not comment on his wife and she never had offered an explanation either, though it had been quite a shock at the Prussian court, Ellen remembered, for the servants to see the white marks that forever marred the back of her mother.

Ellen reflected. She was the daughter of Fraser and MacKenzie by her father. She looked about the port. These were her people. The first order of business was to gain passage to Lallybroch. She remembered it was some days from Inverness to the west. She would need a horse or a wagon.

She bought a room in the inn, waiting for the weather to let up. She sat in the corner of the taproom, away from the leering looks of the men there. The alewife came with food and small ale for her, looking at her up and down. Ellen took the food with a smile and then after, went upstairs to her room, which she locked firmly to keep out any unwelcome visitors.

The next morning she inquired as to ways to take her to Broch Taurach. No one seemed to wish to travel into the Highland interior at first. She finally met a young woman and man who were heading toward Loch Ness and then further if she wished.

She agreed.

She packed up her meager belongings and got into the wagon, wrapping her cloak about her as a light misting rain fell. She slept in the wagon, in the hay with a blanket while her traveling companions set up a fire and tent. She was miserable, but kept it to herself. They did feed her and take her so it seemed fair even if it wasn't.

They made their way up into the Highlands.

It was different than she remembered. She remembered the people being friendly, kind, open. Now, as they passed fields, and people, and she would smile, the people would look down or away as though the idea of talking to a stranger hurt them or made them angry.

She was told they were two days from Broch Mordha. She recognized the area when she had traveled as a child. She had been on the back of a horse, often holding onto her father's broad back, but she loved the trees and sound of the burns.

It was then she woke up next to a smoldering fire, on the ground. She had not fallen asleep there. She had been in the wagon. Which was gone, along with the horses, the woman and man. Everything that was hers was with her yet. She had learned from her mother to sew her money into her clothing until she needed it.

However, now she was in the middle of the forest, wet, cold, afraid, and unsure where she was or where she would go. She knew they had been heading west toward Broch Mordha. She sighed, gathering her things and walked. Her shoes were not made for walking and she eventually, after some miles, gave up on them and went barefoot, the rocks and twigs cutting her feet.

Two days she had traveled. It was slow, tiring, and hard, but she managed, by pure determination. She needed to reach her aunt and uncle. She refused to die or let the pain get to her, even as she could feel her blood running freely from her feet.

She ignored the pain, continuing along until she found a path she recognized as a road. Her feet were bloody and ached, but she ignored it as she walked, limping. She looked forward and saw the gray bricks of the house she knew well.

Lallybroch.

She was tired, hungry, but she laughed, moving toward the archway that marked the courtyard of the house. She knew her father had been beaten there before he had been taken to be flogged. It was where when the family had come back, she had first met Jenny, her aunt.

She made it to the archway and then took a breath looking in. There were goats, dogs, a cat in the sun. She looked about. She saw a woman on the porch with an older woman.

Her aunt and Mrs. Crook.

Jenny noticed her there as the dogs started to bark, but it was not the bark of a stranger. It was the bark of a family member coming home. Jenny had noticed and rose to her feet.

"Wha ur ye?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.

It was then that Ellen noticed the children about the yard as well. She smiled. She knew the brown eyes of wee Jamie, though he was a tall strong lad now of fourteen. The others she did not know, but she was sure one of them was Maggie and another had to be Kitty, the baby who had been born when the family had returned from France.

Lallybroch by rights should have been Alexander's as his father's heir, but Jamie, when he had been forced to fight for the Bonnie Prince had signed the lands over to wee Jamie to have when he reached his majority.

Ellen looked about a moment.

It was the same, but different.

Jenny looked at the girl and then noticed the dirk at her side. She well knew the moonstone hilt. That was one of two dirks her brother had owned. The other, he had given to Jenny for safe keeping, to send to his son when he turned of age. Jenny knew the young man yet lived, her letters to the Prussian court were answered.

Always.

A courtesy to Elizabeth, no doubt, not the traitor's family.

This girl looked like Jamie, same eyes, same hair. Who was she? Only one girl looked so that Jenny could remember.

Could this be Ellen? As a girl growing into a woman.

Growing? Hell, the girl was young in face, but her height was nearly a foot taller than Jenny. ...Like Jamie had been...

She stepped closer and pointed. "Whaur did ye git that dirk thare?" She demanded.

Ellen looked down and took a breath. "Hello, Auntie." She whispered as Jenny had come cautiously forward.

And then her knees gave out and she collapsed into a heap at her aunt's feet even as Jenny gasped and reached for her.


	3. Lessons in Lallybroch

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 3 – Lessons in Lallybroch

Ellen woke.

The bed she was in was not as soft as the one she was used to. Though she had gotten used to rougher beds on her travels. She certainly could not expect to have feather beds in Scotland. She was not planning to live as a princess.

The air was chilled in the room and the quilt was nice and warm.

She sighed seeing the sun.

She took a breath and looked out the window. In the distance she could see a circular tower. The Lallybroch or lazy tower. She took a breath. She felt at home suddenly. She had spent enough time here that she had started to feel so. This was the home of her father and as such she felt it was her home too. Scotland was her home. Prussia had been a place to live, but her soul was here.

She sat up and found she was in a chemise. She saw her dress on a chair nearby. She rose to her feet.

She gasped on pain as her feet touched the floor. She noticed that they were bound and she sighed. So it was true. She had harmed them.

She put pressure on them. They were not as sore as she thought originally. She was able to move cautiously.

She pulled on the petticoat and bodice. She then brushed out her hair and braided it. It was a treat to actually dress herself, though she missed someone doing her hair. She pushed the thick braid back behind her shoulder so it hung down her back passed her bottom.

She sat on the chair and pulled up her stocking, tying them with the ribbons. First one, then the other. She put the small knife she found there in the top of one as her other had taught her. She put on her belt and put on her dirk in it's sheath.

She took a breath and then walked out. She smiled. She was on the second story of the home. She walked to the stair and down into the main hall.

Ian Murray was there. Her uncle smiled. "Weel. Guid tae see ye awake. We wur feart ye wur ne'er aff tae wake up." He swallowed. "Ye lost muckle blood 'n' yer wounds wur stowed oot o' mud. Kin hae bin whit saved yer lee. How come did ye donder? howfur far?"

She smiled in spite of herself at the brogue. "Nearly two days."

He took a breath and shook his head. "Brave lass."

Ellen frowned. "What happened?" She touched her head a little.

"Ye cam 'n' then fainted." He sat forward and then stood up. "Yer feet wur cut up sae badly we wur feart we micht hae tae remove yin, bit thare is na sign o' th' skin becoming ill. It shuid heal weel enough, bit th' treatment is loupin. We learned fae yer mither. 'twas weel enough wi' ye oot cauld we cuid dae muckle o' it wi'oot ye feeling it. Noo, it wull hurt."

She shifted a little.

He nodded to her to sit down. She did so, sighing a little in contentment to be off her sore feet.

He smiled walking to her, limping with his wooden leg. "Ye keek sae muckle lik' yer faither." He said looking at her. "'n' yer mither tae, bit ye hae yer da's coloring 'n' een. 'n' his height." He said looking up at her. "Mah god, yer lanky fur a wifie. Whit urr ye noo? sixteen?"

"Seventeen, near eighteen uncle." She said looking up at him. From where she was seated she was nearly his height. He had not changed at all, though his hair was starting to gray a little. She looked about. "Lallybroch changed little since I was last here."

"Aye, bit ye hae. It haes changed mair than ye ken lass." Ian said.

Ellen took a breath. "They told me my father and mother were dead. I heard a rumor that my father, at least, yet lived."

"Aye." Jenny said. "He does." She said coming into the room, a bairn on her hip. "Bit he insae in a steid ye shuid gang."

Ellen looked at her aunt. "Where is he?" She demanded.

Jenny took a breath. "He got lifted nae twa years ago." She looked at her niece. "He sends letters fae time tae time. He is bein' held at ardsmuir jyle." she took a breath. "It's near a' chòigeach tae th' north." She said.

"Why on earth is he there?" Ellen asked looking at them.

"Yer faither is a traitor tae th' crown fur fightin' fur th' jacobites, lassie." Ian said. "He is yin o' th' few boabies that wisnae executed fur his crime, mostly due tae th' fact he escaped capture at culloden."

"How did he come to be arrested?"

Jenny looked at Ian and then looked back at her niece. "He wis hiding in th' hills. He wid come doon wance a munth tae bathe 'n' see tae hings. Shave." Jenny swallowed. "He wis nearly caught twa times, bit he managed tae bade oot o' th' wey o' th' british men. However, we hud hud brassic harvests, even wi' neeps whit seems tae lest us afore." She took a breath. "Jamie cam 'n' signed th' property tae wee jamie tae inherit sin we didnae ken his ain bairns leed. We hud nae heard 'til efter he wis taken that ye wur alive fae a jimmy making inquiries oan behauf o` yer uncle wilhelm."

"Wil..." She whispered. She looked at her aunt and then took a breath.

"Aye. We thought ye, yer sister, 'n' yer brother a' died wi' yer mither at sea afore that. We wur informed o' th' attack by pirates. Death wid hae bin a better option tae` than taken by thaim or sae we heard fae yer faither wha wis mukkers wi' a captive wance. We hae heard thay burn men wha dae nae convert. We kin ainlie jalouse whit thay dae tae wummin..." Ian said, letting that hang in the air a moment.

"Hugh Munro." Ellen said. "I met him once. He was kind."

"Aye." Ian said. "He died badly tae."

Ellen swallowed. "But father was hidden. Why didn't he stay?"

"Th' fowk o' thae lands wur starving." Ian said. "Jamie haes aye bin a jimmy o' principle, even ye hae tae hawp that, lassie ." He looked at her. "He arranged it sae in late november twa years bygane, he wis taken in sic a wey that his landholders collected th' bounty. It saw thaim thro' th' ill years 'n' noo we ur finally getting back oan oor feet again. We wull be planting as soon as th' waither turns fur th' guid."

She looked at them and then down at her lap. "He gave himself up to save his people."

"Aye, a' noble, bit noo he is a branded traitor." Jenny said. "He wull ne'er hae a normal lee again 'n' ne'er hae property..."

Ellen looked up. "Which is why he gave it to wee Jamie." She said. "To keep Lallybroch in the family and not to the Crown."

"Aye. Smart lass." Ian said.

Ellen nodded slowly.

Jenny looked at her. "Sin thare is an heir we cuid sign th' property tae him if that is yer wish as th' eldest o' his fowk nae in jyle."

She took a breath. "No."

"No?" Ian said looking at her.

"Alex is a Duke in Prussia. He could never manage this estate anyway. He would leave it to the family. You keep it. You will keep it good and Scottish." She said lifting her chin.

"Spoken lik' a scot." Jenny said in approval.

Ellen nodded.

ZzZ

She remained with the family as her feet healed. A full month.

In that time she had learned her father had been taken to the prison in May of 1753. Only sixteen months prior.

She made her plan. She would go to be with him. She needed to see him. Speak to him. It had been ten years. She was no longer a girl. She needed to understand why he had gone to his death and abandoned his family at Culloden. Why he had never come to see if his family yet lived.

Why?

Why had he put shoved them out of a house toward Inverness and a boat never to see them again?

Why?

That was the burning question in her heart.

It was nearly March and she knew travel could be hard in the cold rains of spring, especially north could be treacherous. Her feet had recovered and she could walk without pain.

She knew her aunt and uncle would never allow her to leave Broch Tuarach without an escort or at least someone who knew the area. However, when everyone was abed, she walked out and down the stair in her stockings. She held a candle making her way out the door. Once to the outside, she discovered it there was a storm brewing. All the better. It would cover the sounds of her leaving.

She wrapped her cloak about her and moved, quickly to the stables that were just outside the courtyard. She had an oiled skin wrapped bundle in the hay. She dug it out and moved to the stable.

Once inside she felt down the wall toward the second to last stall. There was a lovely highland pony mare named Bòidheach, "beautiful"

Ellen quickly saddled her and put a rein on her. She tied the bag onto the back of the saddle. She took a breath looking about as the horse nickered softly. She caressed the velvet nose and offered

She led her out carefully into the rain. She mounted the pony after several attempts. It had been so much easier without her shoes mud-fouled and a groom to help her.

She finally managed and pulled herself up and she looked back at the looming three story home and then headed into the darkness toward the north.

Ellen rode for many miles, directing the horse into a burn for as much as she could to hide her tracks. She had learned well from her father as a child. Little did he know that his daughter was paying attention to him as she rode behind him or beside him as he walked to save the horse. Her father was a big man she remembered. Taller than she was now and far heavier.

She took a breath as the cold started to seep into her clothing and found an inn at a nearby town. She paid for a small room and to see to her horse. She paid for supper as well, which she ate and then went to sleep after locking the door.

She woke the next morning and gathered her things. Her clothing had dried by the fire. She went to the stable and saddled her horse. She mounted and was on her way before the men were about. She had bought a couple apples, cheese, and hard tack to get her through the day.

She rode north for nearly a week. Towns and inns were becoming fewer and fewer with many miles between them.

She arrived at a the town of _Achd Ille Bhuidhe_ , tired, hungry, and in need of rest from the elements. She had been able to put her Gaelic to good use here, though in her travels she had learned of the that there had been Acts passed against the wearing of plaids and other Highlander dress that had been so common. She had been naïve enough to ask some days ago in a tavern how one could tell the clans apart. The men had laughed and told her the clans no longer existed. The Scots were English now because of the rebellion and England had taken the reprisals on those they saw in sedition including her uncle Ian, whom she had learned over her month at Lallybroch had been arrested several times for Jacobite sympathies and sedition.

She took a breath as she ordered a meal from the ale wife and sighed. She looked at the woman. "Pardon me." She said softly.

The lady stepped closer as she wiped down the table for the girl. "Aye?"

"I am new to the area. I wished to make inquires as to be hired on somewhere."

The woman looked at her. "Ah ken th' jyle is keekin fur a laundry lassie, bit that is solid wirk 'n' nae someone o` yer years shuid gang."

"Why not?"

"A jyle stowed oot o' men?" The woman looked at her. "Thay wid sloch ye alive thare. "

"Doubt it." Ellen said standing up to her full height hand on her dirk looking all the world like a Viking shield-maiden as she stood there, red hair braided about her head, slanted blue eyes watching the woman.

The woman looked up at her and blinked. "Yer a giant!" Ellen had a foot on the woman.

"No, just a lassie looking for a way to survive that does not involve selling my virtue."

The ale wife nodded. "Mistress duncan is th' wifie ye wull wish tae see th' morns mornin'." She smiled. "She is juist doon th' block." She leaned closer as Ellen sat down again. "A pity pure."

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"Yer a bonny lassie. Foreign tae by th' sound o' ye. Men wid pay ye weel as a whore." She leaned closer. "Ye cuid bade 'ere if ah git ten percent. A' th' fairn ye cuid waant. Service th' menfolk wha come 'ere fae ardsmuir...you wid be th' richest body 'ere in weeks."

Ellen looked at her horrified. "No thank you." she said. "Though I am sure my food will get cold if not brought to me."

The woman nodded and stepped back. "As ye wull. Supper wull be richt oot, mistress." She said coldly. She looked back. "Ye let me ken if ye chaynge yer mines, aye?"

Ellen took a breath. That was not likely. "Geh zum Teufel Sie Scottish Hündin." She hissed under her breath as the woman walked away.

ZzZ

After she had had her fill she went to her room and locked the door. She took a breath and walked toward the bed, unwrapping her hair and unbraiding it as she walked. She saw something and looked out the window.

Lights across the moorland to the north. She took a breath. "Ardsmuir." She murmured.

She leaned against the window pane and then sighed. She blew out her candle and went to the bed to lie down.

Tomorrow she would go to the prison and hopefully find her father in good health and alive.


	4. Ardsmuir Prison

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 4 – Ardsmuir Prison

The next morning, Ellen woke and saddled her horse. It was early yet, but she had waited until after the second kirk bells wrung signaling the end of mass. She rode her horse down the street to the home of the Duncans.

She took a breath and knocked at the door. There was no answer, but then a man came forward from where he had been standing. "Kin ah hulp ye lassie?" He asked.

She turned and smiled. "Aye. I am looking for Mistress Duncan." She said. "I was hoping to be considered for the employee of the laundry lass at the prison." She said.

The man relaxed visibly and looked behind him as a woman stepped around him with three boys around her all between the ages of twelve and seven.

She smiled at Ellen brightly. "Och, Aye. We wid be glad tae hae ye." She said. "Tell me then, hae ye goosed yer fleet yit then mistress..."

"No and I am not married. My name is Ellen."

"Weel come then. We wull hae a proper breakfast afore we heid tae th' jyle."

Ellen looked at them. She had not been expecting it to be that easy. That was either a sign of desperation or need, but either way she would be with her father even if she might only be able to see him for mere moments.

Mistress Duncan smiled and walked forward. She used her key to open the door and smiled as the boys ran in bumping into Ellen who waved off Mr. Duncan's apology. She smiled as she walked into the home.

Breakfast was hearty and filled her more than she had been in days. She then helped the boys and Mr. Duncan load a small cart with small baskets of oysters. Mr. Duncan had been out early collecting them with his elder sons at day break.

Mistress Duncan said her goodbyes and climbed up into the cart. Mr. Duncan helped Ellen up as well and then tied her horse to cart.

It was afternoon as they started out from town.

It took a sometime to travel the way. It was cool out and Ellen pulled her cloak about her as she looked about. Even at ten miles away, the fortress looked imposing and looked more so the closer they got.

Mistress Duncan, Blaire, as she told Ellen to call her, was the head cook. She was only able to return to the village afternoon on Saturday and return on Sunday afternoon. She was one of only three cooks for all the prisoners, guards, officers, and the governor. She was paid well enough and her husband was a fisherman and oyster who sold to the village, but would also send catches to the prison for the guards and governor who paid well for them. They had a good life for the boys they had. She missed them at times, but she found she had many lads to look after in Ardsmuir.

How she spoke about the governor, Colonel Harry Quarry seemed like a good man. His term of a year was ending and he would soon be replaced, but he was kind and just to the women. When one of them had been harassed by man who had been sent there as a rapist, Harry had had him flogged, but that was nothing compared to what the Jacobite men did to him. Harry had allowed it because none of the prisoners thought to look at the ladies now.

Ellen listened, her bundle in her lap, happy to hear about the area. She loved listening to the highland speech. It was like coming home again. She had lost much of her highland accent, but she found she was still able to speak and understand it well enough. Being educated as she was, she would need to bury that fact here.

Blaire handed her some fingerless gloves made of wool to keep her hands warm on the cold nights. Ellen was grateful for these.

The area was interesting. Boggy moorland surrounded the area on all sides. Three miles to the East was the jagged cliffs of the ocean. To the south ten miles was the village. Twenty miles in the other directions were the other villages in the area. Ardsmuir was isolated and thus few enough people tried to escape. The prisoners worked hard enough, twelve to sixteen hour days that they did not have much fight in them.

They were rebuilding the fortress, move stone and cutting peat for the use of the prison and to sell to the villages nearby. Nearly all of them, except three or four of the two hundred were Jacobite prisoners, sent here after Culloden. _Seumas mac an fhear dhuibh_ , was the name of the leader, or what the prisoners had named him. "James, son of the Black one" or just Mac Dubh. He was their self appointed leader.

Ellen listened with interest as Blaire spoke of him. She regarded him as tall, handsome, and kind when she had spoken with him. He was the only high ranking Jacobite officer there and the highlanders looked up to him. He dined once a week with Colonel Quarry to discuss inmate problems and other issues that needed to be resolved.

The sun was within an hour of sunset when they arrived at the massive stone fortress. Clearly in need of repairs, the keep itself was in good order and Ellen had no doubt the cells were as well.

Two guards came forward.

"What have you got for us today, Blaire?" one asked.

"Oysters!" She said as his companion lifted her down.

"Oh a lovely meal for us then." The man said.

"Och, aye. Hulp me carry thaim in lads."

The other guard lifted Ellen down. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Oor freish laundry lassie." Blaire smiled.

"Oh she has some work cut out for her."

"Aye, bit she wull dae weel." Blaire smiled. "Ah wull tak' her tae th' governor. Kin ye see tae thae fur me then?"

One of the guards kissed her cheek and nodded lifting a basket in each hand. "Only for you, Blaire."

She playfully cuffed him with her gloves and then turned to Ellen who was watching the banter in amusement. Blaire led the way into the keep, up some stairs and along the battlement to the inner keep. She knocked on a door.

"Enter" came a smooth proper English voice.

Blaire opened the door and stepped into the room with Ellen. "Greetings Governor." She said.

The man at the desk looked up. He was middle aged, had a wig on his head, and was working on several documents. "Ah, Blaire. How is your family?"

"Weel enough sur."

"And who is this lovely young lass you have brought me?"

Ellen stepped forward. "Ellen Murray. I am told you are in need of a laundry lass."

"Yes, but you are not a highlander."

Ellen smiled and dipped her head. "I was born in France and lived here when I was young. I spent much of my time on the continent with my mother's family before returning here."

"Explains your accent. It is hard to place. And why did you return to this God forsaken place?"

"I had to." she swallowed. "I have no where else to go, sir."

The man sat back and nodded. "Well we do have need of you, but the work is hard I warn you. And you will be surrounded by men. There are only four women here, yourself included." He said. "Protecting your virtue will be your own concern, but if you feel you are not safe, I do request you come to me." He said.

She nodded slowly. "Of course."

He nodded and lifted a pen. "Welcome then Ellen Murray to your new home. You will start tomorrow as soon as you can then. Please start with my laundry first and then work your way down if you would be so kind." He smiled. "Blaire will see you to your room."

Ellen dipped her head and then turned to follow Blaire out and down a flight of stairs. She opened a door to a small room. "'ere is yer room. It's wee, bit it wull dae nicely." She lifted a small key. "This is the key to the laundry area." she lifted another. "And this is the key to this room."

Ellen nodded. She put her bundle on the bed and looked out the small window a moment. She turned back to Blaire. "Do you need help with supper?"

"No. You be easy. You will have much work to do in the morning. I will send your supper to you soon."

"Thank you." Ellen said.

Blaire nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Ellen looked. There was a bed, a kneeling bench in the corner for prayer (which surprised her since the English were Protestant, but she was grateful), a washbasin, pitcher, and a rough spun towel. She took a breath and then set about making it more like home.

She put up miniatures of her mother and father on the table with two of her sister and brother. Next she went to the small altar and put her small statures of Mary and Jesus there with her rosary.

She laid out her spare clothing on a chair and sighed looking about the room. Her head nearly went to the rafters, but she didn't mind.

She went to the window, that had a small inset, just big enough for her to sit upon. She looked out at the rain, watching the chain gangs walking together with guards. It was dusk and one was returning from the moor. The men walked, arms on one another for balance.

She pushed the window open. In the middle of the group was a tall, more than head and shoulders above the men about him. His long red hair was plaited behind him in a long queue that dripped water.

There was no mistaking her father, even from this distance. She watched as they moved quietly toward the cells. Jamie paused a moment as the gang stopped to let a wagon by them. He took the moment to look about. He looked up and saw the figure in the window watching them and he cocked his head, but then he had to move again.

Ellen shut the window and took a breath. He was here and he was alive. Oh Da! She picked up her book she had brought. It was the only one. It was _Utopia_ , a book her father had bought her as a girl. The only other one she had was her Bible.

She read quietly until her meal was brought. She ate her fill and then settled into bed. It would be a long day tomorrow.

ZzZ

She rose before dawn, hearing the gangs outside her window. She moved and walked down the hallways, a bit lost. She then turned a corner and almost literally ran into Colonel Quarry.

She jumped back. "Forgive me sir." she said dipping her head.

He lifted his hand. "No, pardon me. I was completely in my own head about requisitions." He looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the laundry room, sir. I am a bit lost, I am afraid."

He chuckled. "Happens to the best of us. I was the same my first couple weeks here, but I had an orderly." He took her hand. "Come with me. I will see you right then."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her down several corridors and down the stairs. He nodded to a room. She opened it with her key and walked in. There were piles upon piles of laundry. She smiled a bit and took a breath.

The colonel looked in and patted her shoulder. "I will have some men have some of the lads bring up water for you for the kettles."

"Thank you, sir." She said as she pulled up her sleeves to start.

He turned and left.

An hour later, a line of men came in with buckets of water for the great kettles. She watched them get filled as she then put them over the peat fires. She opened the two windows to either side that were at ground level to allow the smoke that came into the room out.

She looked out. The sun was out. A good day for wash to be outside.

She spotted the pile of the colonel's wash immediately. She worked on it, getting out stains and then throwing them into the kettles with the soap, lye, and her own mix of scent she made by mixing the herbs in the water.

The room smelled earthy with a touch of bloom to it as she worked. She then put the wrung out, but wet wash into a basket and walked out into the courtyard. There were lines near one wall. She hung the wash up to dry and returned to do another load.

She did it for hours straight only stopping to eat a small meal before continuing. She took a breath as she looked up. There was a light breeze. She needed to check the laundry on the line. She walked out with a basket on her hip.

The colonel's laundry was ready. She took it off the line and folded it and put it in the basket. She smiled as she walked up the stairs to the colonel's apartments. She knocked.

"Enter." Came the voice.

She did and then saw the colonel was in his breeches, hose, shirt, and vest, but was unwigged. He turned to her and smiled. "You are a miracle worker, my dear. You got mine done in a day?"

"Aye, sir." she said.

He chuckled as she moved and put his things away in an orderly fashion and then turned and was startled to see he had moved toward her. He lifted a hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled and lifted a coin. "Extra for your trouble, my dear." He said. "How fares the rest?"

"Good start. Will take me another couple of days to finish the prisoner wash."

He nodded. "Good. You may take your leave when the clothing is done on the line and have your supper. I will speak with you tomorrow about gaining you a key to go to the cell blocks."

She nodded as he turned from her. She walked out and went to the drying laundry again. She pulled the rest down since it was dry. She folded it and walked to the guard barracks. She presented the clean linen to them and they filled her basket with new things to be washed. She smiled a thank you and walked out and back down to her laundry room.

She set things to right and the peat had burned out. She locked the door, but left the windows open since she had wash hanging in the room to dry overnight, her last two loads.

When she got back to her room she sat on the bed and looked at her hands. They were utterly unused to such work and they were angry red. She ignored the burning feeling of them and sighed.

There was a knock at her door and she answered it. It was a young private. He smiled at her. "Beggin' yur pardon Miss, but th' gov'nor wants a word wit' ya."

She nodded and followed him to the governor's apartments again after locking her door. She smiled as she stepped into the room.

"Thank you, Gilram, that will be all." Quarry's voice said softly.

The private nodded, walking out of the room and shutting the door. Quarry turned to see Ellen there watching him. "Come closer dear."

She took a breath and did so, hands on the front of her dress.

"You must be hungry. Would you dine with me, my dear?"

"Me?"

"Yes. There is a dreadful lack of pretty faces to dine with in this part of the world." He said smiling as he poured wine and stepped to her.

She took the glass and he tapped her class. "Cheers."

"Slainte." She said drinking the ruby liquid.

He smiled that she did not even flinch drinking claret. So. She was not a low born as she was playing. Claret was a taste that merchants and higher on the scale favored. He thought her a merchant daughter. Her hands had not shown the evidence of labors, but she was stubborn and had completed a day without complaint and had even finished his laundry, something he had expected in three to four days, not the first day.

He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. "Come then. Sit, my dear."

She did so, dropping into a chair.

They dined together, laughing, and speaking about his adventures and some of her own. He was surprised to learn she had been born in Silesia where he father had been a mercenary. Harry assumed her mother must have been French merchants. He wondered if they had approved of their daughter marrying a Scot.

He liked her company. Once she relaxed enough to speak openly, partly plied with wine, she was a beautiful spirit and her smile lit the room. Though she was unkempt, she reminded him of someone he knew, the hair was like that of Mac Dubh, but surely that was not the case. Many women in this land had red hair. She also was tall for a woman. He was not sure how tall because she always seemed to be bent when near him, bowing to his superior position. She had a mop cap on currently, her hair all under it except for a few wayward wisps.

After dinner she walked out into the courtyard. A gang was returning late. It was after dark and the torches were lit to provide light. She stood as the wind blew her skirts about. Mac Dubh was among them. She took a breath, watching them file passed her as she stood motionless. She had her cloak and she was holding it with a hand, partly covering her face against the cold air.

None of the prisoners looked up at her. The guards nodded to her in acknowledgement, but that was all. Jamie Fraser was the only one who half turned his head from looking down, just enough to look up at the girl out of the corner of his eye as she stood there, watching them. She brushed a lock of hair from her face that had come loose from the cap. He caught sight of it. It was copper red as his own hair was in this light. He turned his head back down thinking.

Those eyes. Those bold eyes.

How did he know them?

He continued back to the cells to think.

Ellen for her part returned to bed and was asleep as soon as her head was against the pillow.


	5. Lord John Grey

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 5 – Lord John Grey

For a month Ellen had been working long hours catching up on the laundry that seemed to be a never ending process, though the prisoner wash was only to be once a week. She still had time to wash her own things while she mended shirts.

She was often in the courtyard when the gangs came in for the evening. She had just finished with the folding the wash she had on the line. She turned to see that it was the line her father was on. She smiled a little as she lifted the basket to her hip, leaning to the other side to carry the weight. She walked forward to follow the men when one man, near the front of the line collapsed as the group paused to allow a wagon to go by. It was Saturday. Blaire and another woman were returning to see their husbands for a day while the one cook remained as did Ellen to help if needed.

Ellen dropped the basket to the ground and moved quickly to the prisoner line, shoving passed the guard who hadn't noticed as he watched the cart leave the courtyard. He turned and saw what had caught her attention. Mac Dubh had moved closer, but stopped seeing the girl move and beat him to the young man.

"Miss, you can't..." The guard said as she dropped to her knees, skirts billowing a bit as she pulled the man's head into her lap.

She looked up. "Fetch water."

"Miss, I can't just..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do it Erikson. They won't harm me. Besides. Simmons and Lorrie are here."

The man grunted and went to do as she said as she touched the young man's hot heat. It had been unseasonably hot today and he was so warm and clearly had not drank enough. He was one of the younger members of the group. She didn't know their names, but he was her age, perhaps a year or two younger.

The prisoners sat down as a group as the guards stood. Erikson returned with some water in a bucket and a large ladle. He looked. All of the men were a respectable distance. Mac Dubh was watching the girl, but not with hostility, with interest at her caring of his man.

"Thank you." She said softly. She gently lifted her petticoat, ripping a part of her under skirt she dipped it in the water and pressed it to his face. After a few moments, the lad started to come about.

He looked up at her, squinting a little. "Urr ye an angel?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No." She said.

"Whit's yer name?" He asked softly.

"Ellen, what's yours?" She said brightly.

"Angus. Angus MacKenzie."

She smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you." She then touched his cheek. "Drink." She said softly pressing the ladle to his lips. He turned his head weakly and drink slowly from the wooden ladle she held to his lips.

When he had drank his fill he laid there a moment, breathing a moment as she caressed his hair to keep him calm. She felt something behind her. Not something, someone. It was Mac Dubh. He moved squatting to the side of her, gently reaching out with his chained arms.

" _Seo_." He said gently to her in Gaelic gesturing to the lad. He looked at the lad. "Are you all right then laddie?" He asked.

She nodded and he shifted, lifting the younger man up in his arms.

He nodded to Ellen. "Gently dane, mah lady. Mah thanks." He said softly with his highland accent there, but not as apparent as the others.

She took a breath and dusted off her skirts. "I'm no lady, but thank you Mac Dubh." She said.

He inclined his head and then nodded to the men who rose to their feet. He walked beside the leader of the group with the young man in his arms.

The guards helped Ellen to her feet. She winced as they held her hands. They let go and she dusted herself off, reaching for the basket.

Kirkland, an officer came toward them as the other two guards saw to the prisoners. "What on earth happened here?"

"Miss Murray was helping one of the men, sir." Erikson said. "He fainted."

"He fainted?" The officer blinked.

"Aye." She said. "He didn't drink enough water. If you excuse me."

Erikson nodded, but then looked at the white of his cuff. There was blood. Her blood. "A moment, Miss."

She kept walking, but Kirkland grabbed her elbow. "A member of his majesty's army is talking to you, girl."

She froze and turned slowly. "Apologies. Pardon?" She asked.

Erikson reached for her hand. She had them in her woolen fingerless gloves, curious for the heat in the day. He lifted his hand away to reveal they were soaked in blood.

"Jesus!" The officer gasped. "Miss?!"

The pair of them marched her into the physicians rooms. The doctor was a kind man who had served the army for many years. He looked at the men as they pressed the girl into the room. One held her basket, the other, Kirkland was at her elbow.

"Apologies, Colonel." Kirkland said looking at Quarry as he rose to his feet from having a conversation with Dr. Morganson.

"Why have you brought Miss Murray here?" He asked.

"She is bleeding sir." Erikson said setting down the laundry.

"What?" Quarry asked.

Erikson lifted his hand.

Ellen sighed at the look that all the men gave her. "All right. Yes. I am. But I am fine really." She said as she pulled off the gloves to reveal the deep gashes in the backs of her hands that were bleeding openly and what looked like burns on her fingers that also were.

"Christ God, child. How are you able to work?" Quarry asked looking at the wounds as the doctor had her sit down near a candle he had burning to see better.

"I manage. I have some salve I made from oil and rosemary. Stings a bit, but it helps."

Dr. Morganson gently lifted her wrist to inspect it. "Sir." He said addressing the Colonel. "I would suggest giving this poor overworked girl a few days rest to recover, at least until these sores heal."

Quarry took a breath. "Thank you gentlemen, you may go." He said.

The men nodded and left the three in the room.

"What are they from?" Quarry asked.

"The lye most likely." The doctor said. "At least the burns are." He looked at her fingers, hands, and arms. "You have never done this kind of labor before have you, child?"

"I did when..."

"Don't lie to me, girl." The doctor said. "Your hands have never had to do this much. The skin was delicate. Uncallused." He sighed and then moved to his cabinets. He began to mix some things together in a paste to which he added some oil to it. He then put it into a small tin container for her. "This will help my dear. If we had some calf skin, it would help as well. Allow the skin to breath while protecting it."

Quarry nodded. "I will see to it."

"But, sir..." Ellen protested even as the doctor pasted her hands with the rest of the mixture. She gasped in pain as it assaulted her abused flesh, but something in it quickly had a numbing effect and she stilled for him to wrap the first with linen.

Quarry went to her and lifted her chin to look at him. "You will take a week off to heal yourself. You will stay out of the laundry and the kitchens. Am I clear, Ellen?" He asked.

"But..." She started to protest.

"And as punishment for such dedicated service to us. You will receive your full pay while you are recovering." He leaned closer. "Which I hope you will join me for supper as well. I am leaving you soon enough. I rather enjoy your company." He smiled a little.

She nodded as the doctor did the same to her other hand. Quarry dismissed her to her room after promising to have Blaire make her another pair of glovelets.

ZzZ

Ellen's hand were mostly recovered. The third day of not working and being confined to the keep due to the rain, Colonel Quarry had brought her gloves. They were calfskin and soft to the touch. She had thanked him and he had only asked for a kiss on the cheek as payment. She had done that and had her meal with him.

Today was again raining. Ellen still had two days left of her week of recovery. She was leaving the governor's offices when Mac Dubh came up the stairs, chains moving with him in an odd clinking way. She had decided to eat alone on this day, which was just as well, as Quarry informed her, since Mac Dubh was coming to see him for their weekly meal.

Quarry came to the door. "Ah, Fraser. Greetings."

"Sir." The prisoner said. He then looked at Ellen as she passed him in the narrow corridor. He gently touched her arm. "Ah hud nae th' chance tae speak tae ye properly. Ta fur whit ye did, lassie. 'twas kindly meant." He said.

"Is Angus well?"

"Noo, aye. Thanks tae ye ." He said looking at her as she stayed not fully looking at him.

"What are you talking about man?" Quarry asked.

Mac Dubh looked at him. "Lassy Murray saved th' lee o' yin o' mah men. A'm most...grateful tae her kind spirit." He said bowing to her. "Th' laddie hud heat sickness fae th' het day, sur. She comforted him while he recovered."

Quarry blinked. "I had no knowledge of this."

Ellen turned a little. "I only gave him some water, sir. That is all. Nothing that anyone else would have done."

Quarry shook his head. "Here, I doubt it." He knew it and Mac Dubh as well. No one would have batted an eye at a prisoner dying of heat sickness, but the girl had a kind heart.

Mac Dubh took a breath. "Wull ye nae bade lass?" He asked her politely.

She took a breath. She could not rightly refuse such a polite question. She turned and shook her head her hands going to her mop cap. "All right." She said.

Quarry smiled and nodded as she walked by him. He looked back at the men behind Fraser. "Have the cook send Miss Murray's meal to us. She will be dining with us after all."

The men nodded as Mac Dubh followed the girl in and then the governor closed the door.

ZzZ

It was the next morning, there was a commotion at the gate. Ellen was dressed and about. There was a light misting rain falling as the gate opened. She pulled on her cloak and went down the stairs to the courtyard.

Blaire was there with the other cooks standing near where the officer and governor were standing. The prisoners were all standing in filed lines as well, something she only saw once a week for roll. She saw her father's red head above the group, looking downward as a carriage came into the courtyard.

She had enjoyed her meal with the governor and her father, though the man still did not recognize her. She knew that he thought her dead and likely thought when he had first seen her that he knew her and dismissed it. She had kept her flaming hair under the mop cap and her slanted blue eyes were common to MacKenzie born. Even Angus had them. She had hidden her height from them as well. Walking somewhat hunched to hide the fact she too was taller than any man there, other than the man who had given her life. He had spoken in his soft way and she wanted so badly to tell him, but found she could not. Not yet. She was not sure what his reaction would be to revealing she was his flesh and blood, that she had lived through the attack and lived in Prussia with her mother's family, has he had wished all along. The fact he lived gave more feeling to her that her mother also lived, somewhere.

She took a breath and looked at Blaire. "Who is it?" She asked.

"The new governor." Blaire said.

Ellen blinked. Quarry had not lied. He would soon leave. Part of her was sad. She had come to like the man who was the older than she by more than twenty-five years.

Fiona, the youngest of the kitchen women giggle. "Ah hae heard rumors."

"Hush, Fi." The woman beside her hissed.

"Bit it's delicious." Fiona said in an excited whisper. "Ah heard fae john." John, was one of the two men the girl was sleeping with. The pair seemed to have no problem sharing her. "He wis given a choice. Court-martial or exile tae this steid. He chose 'ere."

"Why was he given that choice?" Ellen whispered out the side of her mouth.

"Fur he prefers men..." Fiona giggled. "His lover wis caught 'n'..."

"Enough!" Blaire growled, slapping the girl.

Fiona stopped giggling and held her cheek. She looked at Blaire angrily, but said nothing.

Blaire stepped to Ellen. "Hae a care bairn. Rumors wull often leid tae trauchle, especially they kind o' rumors."

Ellen nodded though she was left to wonder how men managed that. She well knew how animals copulated, she had seen many. Once she had even found her parents in the throws of passion, naked, moving together as they tired to conceive another child, a child that came too early. But how would men manage it? They didn't have the orifice that a woman, or any female had.

She blinked pondering that to herself.

A man stepped down from the carriage. Ellen smiled a little. This man was an English milord. He wore a military uniform of a major, but he stepped out into the mud and made a face as he sighed walking forward to where the Colonel stood.

"Lord Major John Grey, reporting for duty, sir." The young man said.

He was young. Perhaps five and twenty or six and twenty. He was a smaller man than Quarry by an inch or two. His thick blond hair was bound in a thick queue behind him. He had large blue eyes that took in everything around him and everyone.

Ellen felt those eyes sweep over her and realized this man would, like her father, miss little.

He had fine bones and fine skin making him look rather feminine in his features, but was saved from this by the fact he had a firm mouth and jaw.

Harry Quarry stepped forward. "Took you long enough. The roads bad?"

"Yes. Washed out twice."

Quarry nodded. "Come let me introduce you to your staff." He turned. "Your officers, Williamson, Kirkland, and Hobbs." Each saluted when named and Grey nodded in acknowledgement. "The head cook, Blaire Duncan. Fiona and Katherine, her assistants. Our laundry girl, Ellen Murray..."

"It is good to meet you ladies." Lord Grey said.

They all smiled and curtsied a bit.

Quarry then had him join him in the offices as the prisoner and guards standing were dismissed. Ellen walked to her own room. So there was to be a new leader. She wondered how he would be.

The rain was pelting her window now.

Time would tell in a place such as this.


	6. The Laundry Lass

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 6 – The Laundry Lass

The days were growing longer and warmer.

Ellen often was out in the courtyard just to breath and get fresh air to be away from the hot kettles. Lord Grey had been in his position as governor for nearly two weeks. He was a handsome young man. He had brought forty men to relieve the men who had been there for more than a year. These men were rougher with the prisoners than they had to be, though the officers were reminding them when they saw problems.

Ellen took a breath as she walked through the barracks to collect the laundry of the guards. She lifted the heavy basket to her hip as she moved about.

She dropped the clothing into one of the kettles. She then took a breath, wiping her brow before she walked up the stairs to the governor's quarters.

She knocked on the door. "Linens please." She called.

The door opened and she looked up from her stooped position as the governor stood there in breeches, waistcoat, with a cravat about his neck.

"Ah, Miss Murray, was it?" He asked.

"Aye, my lord." She said.

He smiled at her. "Come in." He said. "Let me get the the clothing I need washed."

She nodded. Stepping into the room after him. She looked about. Little had changed since Quarry had been in charge only there were more books. She stepped forward to the bookshelf and looked at the tomes.

She touched one. _Utopia_. She smiled. Her favorite. Another. _Robinson Crusoe_. She touched another. _Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World. In Four Parts. By Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and then a Captain of Several Ships._ She pulled this one free and flipped through the pages.

Lord Grey returned, seeing the girl, in the soft light from the window, engrossed in reading from the thick book. He had never known women to be particularly fond of books. However, she was reading, and reading well and quickly.

He coughed softly and she looked up, nearly dropping the book she held.

"Forgive me!" She said shifting to put it back.

He dropped the armful of clothing into the basket at her feet, but straightened and laid a hand on her arm softly as she put the book back in its place.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said gently. "I have never seen someone reading so intently."

She narrowed her blue eyes. "I can read, my lord."

"Yes, clearly." He said, his proper English accent was interesting to hear here. "It is uncommon to meet someone who can read in this country who is not English. A rare gift. Perhaps if more could read, the laws would be clearer."

She then made a face looking at him. "'For if you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners to be corrupted from their infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded from this, but that you first make thieves and then punish them.'"

"I didn't mean to insult you, my dear. I was just observing." She moved to lift the basket at her feet, but he lifted a hand. "Stay a moment. Any woman who has read _Utopia_ is worth sharing a glass of port with." He smiled turning to his desk. ""A pretty face may be enough to catch a man, but it takes character and good nature to hold him.'" He said playfully answering her quote with one of his own as he poured them port into glasses.

She blinked a moment.

He nodded to the chair before his desk. "Please. Sit."

She did so and took the port. "Thank you, my lord."

She frowned a moment drinking the port. He cocked his head. She had no issue drinking it as she swirled the liquid a moment.

"Have you ever read _Gulliver's Travels_?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, my lord, but it looked interesting. I only have been able to read two books."

"How dull." He said making a face. He lifted a hand and pulled the book down and smiled lying it on the clothes. "It is rather extraordinary." He looked at her. "What books did you read before?"

" _Utopia_ and the _Bible_."

"That is even more dull than I expected."

She smiled at that. "It isn't all that bad. My father gave me _Utopia_ to read. It was the last book her ever gave me before..." She paused and took a drink.

"Before what?" He asked as he leaned against the desk sipping his own port.

"Before Culloden." She said looking up.

"Your father was there?" He made a face. He had been as well. That was where Hector, his first love and his first lover had been killed.

She nodded. "Aye." She said. "He sent my mother, siblings, and I away." She drank again and let the liquid burn her throat.

Christ! Was the girl actually with the Scottish lines while that was happening? How old had she been? Less than ten certainly. He cocked his head, looking at her sympathetically. "He is dead then?"

"No, but he has changed." She said. "I have not seen him for ten years."

"But you know he lives."

"Aye." She said.

"Why are you not with your family?"

"I needed to come back to my roots."

He cocked his head. "So you came back to work in a prison as laundry girl."

She rose to her feet emptying the glass. "Some things you are willing to do for family. Good day my lord. Thank you for the book. I will return it as soon as I am finished."

He smiled a little and straightened. He bowed to her lightly. "Your servant, my dear." He said and he watched her go.

ZzZ

Ellen saw to Lord John's, as she call him, laundry. The guards and the governor's laundry went out on the lines and then she moved to a quiet place she found just outside the prison walls. It was on a palisade where she could sit, look out for miles, wind in her hair and on her skin. Today she climbed up and sat, reading the book the Lord had given her.

She had her hair under her mop cap as she sat, book on her knees, reading all about Lilliput and the tiny men. She quickly realized the whole book was a satire on the events that Swift had been dealing with. She was so engrossed in the book she had not realized that it was near sundown when she had read the book cover to cover.

Men were returning from the peat bogs. She took a breath and rose to her feet, rubbing her eyes, and looking about. She sighed and stood up, feeling her joints pop. She had not moved much from the large flat stone in several hours.

No one had disturbed her.

She smiled and moved back into the courtyard to collect the laundry and was there as the groups of cutters returned. The second to last gang stopped as someone spoke to a guard. She heard speaking, but did not hear what was being said as she hummed softly folding the laundry that had dried in the warm air.

She heard a cough behind her and turned.

Angus was standing there, in his ankle and wrist chains, looking at her. He was holding something.

She stepped closer and he smiled at her.

"Mah thanks tae ye, mistress." He said. "Fur everything ye did fur me." He held a piece of heather to him.

It was a lovely. She sniffed it. "Thank you, Angus." she said.

"H _aeddre_ grows weel oan th' moors." He beamed. "Thank ye again, Ellen." He said and turned back to the line.

Ellen sniffed the springs and smiled after the lad. She felt eyes on her and looked to see Mac Dubh watching her with something between amusement and concern. He then turned his head as the men continued to the cells.

She smiled as she lifted her basket to her hip and walked upstairs.

She entered the rooms and sighed. The Governor wasn't there. She put his things away in the places that Quarry had. She then put the book on his desk and lifted a paper. She smiled as she sat down in his chair.

She quickly wrote a note, writing quickly upside down in a flowing script she had learned from her father. She too was cack-handed, though she, as he had, had learned to use both hands, mostly in self defense. She closed the ink pot and set the paper on the book and then walked out of the rooms.

A guard came and grabbed her arm. He was one of the new men who had come with Grey. He looked at her.

"What were you doin' in there, girl?"

"Returning the lord's laundry." She said.

"Were you now."

"Aye, I was." She said defiantly.

He reached his hand back and slapped her knocking her head to the side.

She gasped, startled by the blow.

"Now, once more. What were you doing?"

"I told you, I was..."

He slapped her again, knocking her mop cap off.

Ellen looked up, holding her face. "Slap me again and it will be the last time you have hands." She hissed.

He growled reaching for her and her hand went to her side to draw her dirk she had with the fold of her dress.

"What the hell is going on?" Lord Grey's voice rang out as the guard grabbed Ellen's thick braided hair and pulled her back against him even as she struggled and dropped her basket.

Both the Sergeant and Ellen froze and looked at him as the girl reached up to the man's hands.

"The girl was in your apartment sir. I am sure the little Scottish whore was trying to steal something."

"I was returning something." She said. "And putting away his clothing." She twisted a little. "As I am supposed to."

Lord Grey climbed the stairs. "Let her go, Sergeant."

"But my lord..." The man protested.

Lord Grey's eyes narrowed.

The man let go of the fist hair he held and Ellen straightened herself.

"Are you all right?" Lord Grey asked her.

"Aye." She smiled wiping her nose a little. "The Sergeant hits like a woman." She said spitting the blood from in her mouth.

The Sergeant growled reaching for his rifle to hit her, but the Governor was there one step above him, looking him in the eye.

"I really wouldn't if I were you, Sergeant." He said in a tight voice. "Miss Murray. We shall speak later. For now, you are dismissed to continue your duties." He said without turning to her.

"Humbly my lord." She said curtsying a little before she lifted the basket, the small sprigs of heather that had fallen out, and walked down to the barracks.

The Lord looked at the Sergeant. "Get out of my sight before I have you flogged." He growled.

ZzZ

She made her way down the stairs. Her nose wasn't broken, but she it was bleeding a little. She sighed wiping it away in irritation.

She dropped the rest of the clothing off. The men who were currently off duty had been there and smiled.

"Look lads! Ellen always comes through!" A private said smiling.

They came and took their shirts, several smiling and giving her kisses on the cheek as she then turned to leave.

She then walked down to the cell block. "Your linens please." She called.

Private Henway walked with her, holding a torch, opening doors for her with the keys as she stepped through them. There were eight cell blocks that held twenty-five men together in a cell. She worked her way down the line, taking the linens from the men. She had brought them clean clothing the day before and now was collecting for the next set of wash.

The men were all friendly loading the meager wash for her. Some of the shirts were scraps only. She would ask the lord if they could order more rough shirts. Winter would come soon and the men would die of cold.

She came to the cell Mac Dubh was housed in. "Your linens please." She said.

"We hae thaim duin fur ye lassie." Mac Dubh's baritone voice called to her.

The torch lit her face as the cell door opened. Fraser himself was there with his men's wash. He put it in her basket, but straightened and saw her face.

"Urr ye weel lass?" He asked, a hand lifting to her face. The private moved to stop him, but she lifted a hand and shook her head. She knew she was in no danger from the large Scottish man.

"Aye." She nodded, attempting to smile a little.

He took a breath. He leaned closer. "Ye shuid nae encourage th' laddie." He whispered to her softly. "Getting his dreems up tae ainlie be hurt 'n' heartbroken whin ye lea this steid."

She took a breath. "I like him. He is nice." she protested. "So are all the men under your command, Mac Dubh." She said with her own highland burr that made him cock his eyebrow a little. She had such an interesting mix of accents to her speech it was hard to tell where she was from exactly. She wasn't English, but nor was she a Scot or Irish, though her hair spoke otherwise, he noticed.

"They're nae under mah command, _nighean_. A'm juist thair voice 'n' leader oot o' respect."

She nodded understanding the difference at least how he saw it.

It was the first time he had seen her without a cowl or a mop cap that hid her hair. It was the same cinnabar in the light that his own was. However, he was distracted from that by the blood that dripped from her nose. He could see the bruising on her face. He touched the blood and wiped it away gently.

"Wha did this?" He demanded.

She shook her head. "I had rather unfortunate accident with a door." She lied.

"That keeked lik' a man's haun?" He asked touching the bruise on her cheek and jaw with such care.

His concern touched her. He lifted the other hand to her face turning it in the light softly. She closed her eyes a moment. His hands were so gentle like when he had touched her as a little girl, rougher now from the elements and from the hard labor, but they were still the massive hands that had cradled her to sleep when she had nightmares. She took a breath and then opened her eyes.

He was looking her over for more damage. His fingers were gently, but strong.

Even so close he did not recognize her.

Perhaps that was for the best.

She shook her head. "I am fine. Really." She bent down, lifting the basket as he stepped back from her.

The private locked the door as she shifted the full basket onto her hip. She rubbed her face gently and walked back up the stairs.

Mac Dubh watched her go and then turned seeing the guards who were nearby leering after her. These guards were part of the new detachment and they had been watching her the whole time, watching the shifting of her broad hips and bottom under her skirts.

They saw Mac Dubh watching them and they tapped the door of the cell with their rifle butt. "What are you lookin' at Scot?"

"Deid men if ye titch her." Jamie Fraser said lowly.

One guard stepped closer. "And what can you do?" The man asked. "You're a prisoner laddie."

"Och aye, bit amurnay her ainlie mukker." Jamie said watching the girl leave. He then reached through the bars and pulled the man closer to him, startling him. "If yi'll waant tae keep yer baws ah suggest ye stoap keekin at her lik' she is yer neist meal, aye?"

"Get off me." The man growled and struck Jamie's arm. Jamie let him go and narrowed his eyes.

The men walked passed sending the cell block into darkness as they climbed the stairs.

Jamie took a breath. "Anyone harms that girl," He said in Gaelic, "They will answer to me. Do you hear me."

"Aye Mac Dubh." Nearly two hundred voices about him answered.

ZzZ

Ellen had put the clothes in the wash room and then walked to her room. She opened the door and walked in. She put the sprigs of heather on the small altar she had to her family after sniffing them again. She smiled thinking of Angus.

She quickly changed into her night dress to sleep. She lit a candle and settled to read the Bible, but then a knock was at the door.

She walked to the door barefoot, wrapping a shawl about her shoulders as she held the candle. She opened the door a little and then saw Lord Grey there.

"My lord." she said startled.

He smiled at her and bowed slightly. "You were not sleeping, I trust."

"No." She smiled. "Reading."

He smiled lifting her note. "You finished the book within hours." He said holding her elegant script. He had first found it with the book after dismissing the sergeant. Just to be sure he had looked about. Sure enough the girl had set things to rights and returned the book. And she had touched nothing, but his quill, ink pot, and a piece of paper.

She smiled looking up at him, her hair about her shoulders now. "I like to read."

He looked at her. She was beautiful with her hair so, deep red brown in the low light. He also realized for the first time that she was taller than he was. He had not noticed before. The made him smile.

She then cocked her head. "Is there anything you needed, my lord?"

He jarred himself from his admiration of her and nodded. "I was checking on your welfare for one. How many times did he hit you?"

"Twice." She said. "Before he pulled my hair."

He nodded. "I will not allow that to go unpunished."

She nodded and dipped her head. "Well if that is all, my lord. I have much work to do in the morning."

"Of course, but I wanted to give you this to read." He smiled at her as he handed her a book.

She looked at it as she took it. " _The Fortunes & Misfortunes of the Famous Moll Flanders_." She read and then looked up at him.

"It was written by the same Defoe who wrote _Crusoe_. I am sure you will find it of interest." He said with a smile and light in his eyes.

She nodded and curtsied. "Thank you, my lord."

"Sleep well, Miss Murray." He said softly.

"You also, Lord Grey."

He smiled and nodded and moved on.

She closed her door and locked it looking at the book. She smiled holding it close as she walked back to her bed. Sighing she blew out her candle and climbed under her quilt.


	7. Saved!

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 7 – Saved!

Ellen spent the next two weeks busily reading through Lord Grey's library. He found it amusing since he had not read some of them in years. The girl would find a quiet corner to read while waiting on for the wash to dry and read.

Today, however, she was on a mission. It was a cloudy day, but it did not rain, just had a dull overcast making it cooler than it had been. She had gained her mission from Mac Dubh who had befriended her along with young Angus. It had been a month since Lord Grey had come and it was now high summer. Lord Grey had not died with Mac Dubh as had been customary. The prisoner grievances were for the most part were going unheard, but Ellen listened. It was cooler in the cell blocks and so at times she would bring the dry laundry there, especially on days when she had prisoner wash and folded it as she spoke to the men.

Angus MacKenzie often came to the cell wall when she was there with small gifts he had crafted of small bits of straw or string. Her favorite was a lovely star of straw he had made, weaving it just so. Ellen had loved it. Mac Dubh had given up admonishing both of them. The lad was happy and had hope and he was powerless to stop the lass. She treated them as people, not animals which made Mac Dubh respect her.

One of the men had been very ill and his teeth were falling out. Mac Dubh had requested she find green plants and heather to make him a tea to help the man fight the scurvy he had. Ellen had agreed and found some greens and had brewed a tea. She nursed the man, even bringing some mashed potato she had hide from her own supper the night before. It helped the man, Lochlann, to gain his strength.

Mac Dubh had been grateful. Lord Grey had heard of her in the cell blocks and though her could have barred her from it, he instead gave her leave to be there to help. Her presence made the prisoners happier and when happier they worked harder. The girl nursed the ill when he could as Blaire would at times, though the cook was often too busy.

The girl had caught up with the laundry and mending that had been put to the side for likely months so she only worked with the kettles Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, giving her ample time to help with the sick, help with the cooking, and explore the moorland. The only stipulation put on her about exploring was she had to be back at sundown when they closed the gates.

The burn that flowed near the prison offered fresh cool water the year round. It came from a spring only three miles to the northwest, she had discovered while walking one day. This was the area she went today with a small bag. She dropped down beside the pool and looked. There was water cress there. Mac Dubh had told her it tasted far better than most of the greens he could find on the moors.

She plucked the stems leaving enough so they would grow back for later harvests. Mac Dubh had given her very good instruction on this.

He had watched her walk passed as he cut peat, watching her move with an odd ease on the uneven ground. The girl was a wonder and she gave the men an odd sense of well being.

He liked and trusted the girl. She reminded him of his daughter Ellen who would be around her age he supposed. Fiery hair and blue eyes just as she had, but Ellen had been lost to him. He had gone into a deep depression hearing from his sister that the boat had been attacked and his family had not been aboard when the boat limped to a friendly port in Italy. He had not heard her speak her name other than the guards calling her Miss Murray. Angus MacKenzie had called her Ella. A bonny name for a bonny lass.

She was not the kind of beauty that men would fight to the death over, but she had an odd sort of beauty and pose that he had not seen since he had left France. That puzzled him. But it was her heart that endeared her to the men. A bonny soul that saw good in everyone and wanted to help.

Still, he looked and saw Sergeant Connor watching her as she bent to collect heather for her vase in her room. Mac Dubh did not like the way the Sergent and his lackey Private Day watched her under their lidded eyes. That look of malice made Fraser uneasy. She was just a lass after all and her innocent kept her from seeing such evils of the world.

She walked back to the prison as the men were returning from their work details. The overcast day made it not at all unpleasant to work considering the men would work every day of every week for twelve to sixteen hours in blazing sun or freezing wind driven snow. However, the sky was becoming darker and there was the distant rumble of thunder suggesting a storm was coming.

Ellen pulled the clothing off the line and walked toward the prison block as she felt the first bit of rain strike her cheek. She touched it and looked up. She walked down the stairs. Several of the guards passed her with a smile. She paused at the end of the block, folding the shirts with an odd delicate care. The cell blocks that were open she laid the clothing on the benches for the men. The ones who had occupants, she passed the clothing to since they had returned from their work details.

She watched as more came in. She could heard the storm. The thunder reverberated through the stone halls. She took a breath. Mac Dubh had not returned with his detail yet, but Ellen wanted to go to her room and watch the lightning and listen to the thunder. She moved to a cell block and lifted the sachet she held to Angus MacKenzie who saw her there and came to the bars.

"I brought you cress." She said smiling at him. She passed him the sachet. It seems such a small amount for so many men, but she knew it would at least help.

He smiled back. "Ta!" He beamed. "Mac Dubh says we mist sloch th' greens tae keep oor wallies."

Ellen nodded. "Healers say so." And her mother had as well.

Ellen had not noticed that most of the guards had left for their supper. However, Sergeant Connor and Private Day were there. Ellen ignored them. She had had an altercation with the private and she had slapped him. Kirkland had been there and Ellen walked away. Connor had never forgiven her for causing him to be reprimanded by Lord Grey.

She spoke to Angus as she made a small circle look of sweet smelling heather. She smiled giving it to him through the bars. He smiled at her, accepting the gift. He moved to put it near his sleeping place as she watched, seated on a stool, when she suddenly had a knife to her throat.

"No one will help you now little whore." Connor said dropping his head near her ear.

Angus gasped hearing that. He turned back in surprise and alarm. "Let her gang!"

Connor looked at him as Angus pressed for the bars. "Quiet!" He growled. He then smiled, his hand cupping Ellen's face a moment. He turned her head and kissed her hard enough Ellen tasted blood. She struggled as much as she could even as the knife nicked her skin. The Sergeant smiled at Angus who cried out. "Don't worry laddie." He mocked. "We will return her to you only slightly used."

Day chuckled leaning close. "We will make it easier for you to mount her."

"Ye bastards!" Angus cried gaining the attention of the other men.

Connor then wrapped his arm about Ellen's midriff, pulling her bodily backwards, the other hard holding the knife to her. Day followed smiling evilly even as the men of the blocks cried out. There was little they could do behind the bars other than make enough noise to perhaps be heard by an officer, but the storm was drowning them out.

The girl was pulled into the small side room that held the blankets for winter for the guards and other items not currently in use. She was crying out and struggling as well even as Day smiled at the prisoners and then shut the door behind them.

The girl screamed and Angus clawed to try to reach her even as the men in his cell tried to calm him.

Ellen was thrown down over a table. She gasped as she hit in such a way that she was bent over. The private was there, holding a riding crop. Connor smiled and ripped the girl's bodice and chemise revealing her bare back.

Connor bound her arms with rope before her and then held her bodily as the private struck, taking his revenge for her hitting him. The first few left welts on the delicate flesh, but then they strikes became to break the skin.

Ellen cried out and struggled, fighting for all she was worth.

After ten, Connor nodded to the private that it was enough. He then punched her in the face and blood erupted from her lip and nose. She looked at him defiantly even as he punched her in the stomach, dropping her to her knees on the floor. Her mop cap came off as she cough, blood dripping to the stones. She could feel it running on her back as well even as she shivered.

"Teach you to make a mockery of me you filthy slut."

He hauled her up. She was fighting for air since she was winded as he pressed her bodily to the table. He pulled her skirts up to her waist revealing her lovely bare bottom to them. Ellen gasped and struggled now in earnest as Connor kicked her feet apart harshly.

"No...please!" She struggled as Day held her. "I'm sorry!"

Connor reached up and grabbed her hair that was neatly braided in a Scottish woman's style. The jerk was violent enough to pull some of it free of the braids. She gasped in pain. "Go ahead and cry out whore. It won't save you!" He mocked.

His hand reached passed her frayed bodice and chemise and cupped her ample young breasts. He had shoved her bodice and corset to the side, leaving only her thin chemise on her body. His other hand was behind her, working to free himself from his breeches. As he did so, she violently rolled to the side, catching them both off guard. She kicked Connor hard in the groin and he fell with a cry. Day was so startled by this, he didn't move. She got off the table, drawing her dirk from within her skirts where she kept it.

Day stepped forward and she stabbed him in the arm, her tears and adrenaline fouling her aim. He gasped and stepped back. She went to the door and tripped as the door opened, falling out into the alley between the cells.

Kirkland had been coming in with the last detail. The prisoners were agitated and he looked about. "Shut up, you lot!" He bellowed as the work party came down the stairs.

The lead guard was opening the door was the girl fell into the alley. Dress ripped, face bloody, weeping, holding a large bloody knife, she crawled backwards until she hit the cell wall.

She looked up as a hand touched her. "Lass?" an older prisoner asked.

She cried out and then rolling to her to her battered knees which were bruised from when she had fallen into the alley and when she had taken the blow to her stomach, she pulled herself up, barely holding the ripped dress up in an attempt at modesty. Her petticoats swirled as she whirled hearing Connor and Day burst into the alley heedless of the action in the alley from the returned men and guards.

Ellen scurried to the door that had been cracked open to Mac Dubh's cell, barely able to keep the chemise about her as she ducked under the guard's arm and into the cell. There she went to the very back, pressing backwards between the brazier and a bench making herself as small as possible as she began to weep in earnest, holding the dirk defensively.

The guard had tried to stop her, but failed, but as she passed the Scots, they closed ranks before her watching the English defiantly.

Kirkland looked from Sergeant Connor and Private Day, whose uniforms were in disorder to where the girl had gone and the solid wall of men to Mac Dubh who was watching Connor and Day with malice, fists clenched at his sides.

Kirkland well knew what had just happened. Whether or not they had actually raped her or she had escaped before they had done the deed was irrelevant. The punishment was clear for such a deed. The girl was sobbing. He could hear her. He nodded to the two other guards to go to Connor and Day. The pair did not resist as their fellow guards took a hold of them.

"What happened here?" Kirkland demanded, as if there was any doubt. It was clear as day what had transpired.

The overlapping Scottish voices started to make his head hurt as everyone seemed to wish to tell him what had happened to the lass.

"Silence!" He bellowed.

Still the Scots rattled on about him and he narrowed his eyes.

"A' o' ye shut it!" Came a stronger, deeper voice behind him.

He turned a little to see Mac Dubh standing there, arms before him with his chains.

The prison became eerily quiet other than the sobs from Ellen.

Mac Dubh nodded to Angus who was standing, his own small fists at his sides as he watched Connor and Day. Thankfully there were bars between him and the redcoats or his look said he would likely try to kill them. He was panting angrily.

Kirkland followed the prisoner leader's gaze and then nodded. "Angus MacKenzie." He said. "Step to me."

The young man took a breath, trying to calm himself and did come forward.

"Now. What happened? I know you are her friend." Kirkland said.

Angus took a breath. "She brought us oor linen sur. 'n' some water cress. She wis waiting fur mac dubh, sae she wis captain."

"And what else?" Kirkland asked.

"Connor 'n' day tried tae rape her sur." Angus said very slowly, his gaze murderous as he looked back at the pair.

There was a low growl from the Scots. It was a low sound that set Kirkland's hairs on the back of his neck up. It was the same sound a cornered dog made. Low, angry.

Connor took a breath spreading his hands. He had been able to become at least presentable at least. "She was willing to give us a favor is all. The lad is just jealous."

Angus launched forward at them, but Mac Dubh caught him before the guards could react.

Fraser looked at the captain. "Sur, ye hae nearly twa hundred witnesses wha say otherwise." He said looking about at the men about them in the cells.

Kirkland nodded. "I need to speak to the girl."

"She won't let anyone near her." Someone said. He lifted his arm revealing a gash. She had cut him with her knife.

"She's terrified." Fraser said recalling his own wife after the deserters had nearly raped her right under his nose. His wife had mostly shut down, but this lass was surrounded by men, terrified, and acting like a cornered animal, defensive, angry, and lashing out.

Mac Dubh took a breath. "Let me talk to her."

Kirkland nodded slowly and followed Fraser into the cell. He looked back at the guards holding Connor and Day. "Arrest them until further inquires can be made." he ordered.

Connor protested, but they were taken away coldly. The guards who held the pair were both fathers with daughters. No one took kindly to rape.

Ellen was against the wall whimpering, trying to hold the chemise up, with little success. Trapped she pressed herself further against the dank wall. The stones pressed dirt into the wounds of her back, but she didn't feel it as yet.

Mac Dubh ordered the Scots to step back, even as he moved forward two paces. He squatted down gently, knees snapping as he did. Angus moved to try to go to the lass, but Mac Dubh's hand shot out and stopped him. Fraser shook his head.

Angus frowned, but then stepped back with the others.

Fraser spread his hands as wide as he could with the chains about his wrists as he moved forward a little.

"I won't hurt you lass. It's me. Mac Dubh. Jamie Fraser. You know me."

She looked like a trapped hind, eyes wide, breathing erratic, looking about in fear. She held the knife defensively.

Fraser continued to speak in calming tones as he would a skittish mare. He spoke in Gaelic as he finally came into touching range. She had allowed it as she listened, somewhat hypnotized by the voice that spoke in the soft hissing language.

"It's all right, my heart. Calm. Be still. No one will harm you. I promise. Good lass. Listen to my voice. Let your body calm." His gentle baritone made her drop her guard enough that he was able, in a swift movement, to disarm her. He handed the dirk behind him and the captain took it to hold on to.

Her eyes lifted and she tried to get further into the wall, moving to the side, trying to get away.

"Don't hurt me!" She sobbed hands and willow arms up defensively.

Mac Dubh shook his head. "Ne'er mah wee lamb. Come ." He said softly. " _Seo_." He repeated in Gaelic.

She shook her head and he sighed. He then reached forward quickly, startling everyone in the room as he pulled her into his embrace, hard, looking his chain behind her so she could not back away from him even if she somehow escaped his iron grip.

This action made her struggle in earnest even as he spoke again in soothing tones near her ear. After a time, he body stopped fighting and she clung to his sleeves, plucking at them as she cried softly.

He kissed her brow, whispering he would not let her go and that she was safe over and over again in Gaelic.

She pulled back her head, no longer fighting him as she looked up at him with an odd sort of wonder in her eyes that reminded him of a small bairn.

She swallowed thickly and then sniffled as she touched his light bearded cheek. "Papa?" She whimpered in a soft child-like voice.

He looked at her startled, but then, energy and adrenaline gone, she fainted dead away at such an alarming rate that he could barely catch her back to him as she dropped backwards to prevent her from harming herself against the stone floor.


	8. The Frasers United

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 8 – The Frasers United

Mac Dubh stared at the girl in his arms. Her faint had so alarmed him he had laid a hand on her breast. She yet lived, heart beating under his hand and her breaths, though shallow, were there as well. She was unconscious and looked younger than he had seen with her hair, pulled loose from the thick braids framed her face. He looked down at her with a new circumspect gaze.

His instant trust of her and familiarity. It was because she was his own blood though she had hid it well. Miss Murray. She had used the last name of her uncle and his best friend Ian. Smart lass, though, perhaps it was more fool-hearty.

He gently used his sleeve to wipe the blood from her nose. It was flowing in a steady stream down her cheek to the floor, dripping in small drops.

He took a breath, speaking to her softly in Gaelic. Soft gentle words as he had spoken to her as a child. Words. Soft words that were to put him to ease as much as her, should she awaken.

She had the MacKenzie nose and as he knew from looking at her, she had reminded him of Ellen. Ellen becoming a woman. Christ God, she really was Ellen. She had come here. He swallowed at the implication of that. She had come here to be near him. Was she the only member of the family to have survived? How had she survived? How had she managed to come here and find him? Why did she not trust him enough to tell him?

To be so close to kin and not know it.

Ten years.

She had been near eight years old when he had sent them away. She was near eighteen now. He sighed. Such a brave lass to come to be near him as the only family she had. And yet it was also quite stupid. He wanted nothing more to send her away from this place now and the reason was clear before him as she lay in his arms.

This was a prison of men. She was one of only four women here. The rest were men. While he could control the prisoner populous in his leadership role, he could nothing about the redcoats and the men clearly had no morale fiber at times.

Jamie Fraser took a slow breath. This girl was his daughter. He knew that now. He was happy to know at least one of his children lived. He had never fully recovered from when he had heard from Jenny of the attack on the boat that had carried them. He could only imagine the horrors that awaited the girls and his wife had they been taken alive.

He looked down. Her chemise left little of her to the imagination. It feel revealing the slope of one breast and her midriff. She was chilled, her skin cool to the touch. He pulled her closer, trying to warm her.

Kirkland pulled off his uniform jacket and covered the girl with it. It would keep her warmer as well. He leaned close to Jamie who was looking at the girl as though to confirm to himself that she was real. "Did she just call you...?"

Jamie nodded slowly. "Aye." He said still somewhat shocked still. He shifted the girl's body so he could rise to his feet. Her head lolled back over his arm. She was heavier than he had expected, but still a light burden for a man used to the labors he performed.

Kirkland took a breath. "Is she then?"

Fraser nodded slowly. "Aye." He said. He looked down again. "Ellen?" He asked softly. There was no response. He looked at Kirkland. "She needs care." He said in a shaky voice.

The officer nodded his agreement, also trying to digest this news. He moved to take her, but Mac Dubh shook his head.

"She's mah lassie. Ah will mynd her, sir." Fraser said coldly.

In truth, now that he had his daughter again he really did not wish to let her go. She was a girl. He remembered her smiles, her ability to learn language, being left handed as he was, and her thirst for knowledge. He did not trust the redcoats to see her well.

Kirkland took a breath and then nodded. Both men knew she needed to get out of the cell block and to her own bed to recover.

The remaining chain gang members filed into the cell and Mac Dubh stepped out as he nodded to Morrison. The door was shut behind him with the loud creaking sound. He carried the girl up the stairs, carefully, and slowly since his legs were chained as well as his arms. The two guards who had been with Kirkland fell into formation to either side of the large Scot.

The rain was falling hard and it fell on Mac Dubh and the girl's dreamy face as they crossed the courtyard to the keep. Fraser had his head down as he climbed the stair's toward the girl's room. Blaire was there. She gasped seeing Ellen lying so and came forward, but Mac Dubh looked up at her and she stopped.

Kirkland took a breath. "Can you open the door for us Mrs. Duncan?" He asked nodding toward the door that led to the girl's room.

Blaire nodded as she lifted the keys from her belt. She opened the door and then took a breath. "Ah wull fetch th' doctor 'n' laird grey."

Kirkland nodded. "And some tea as well. Perhaps a nip of whiskey. I am sure the girl could use it."

Blaire made a face. "Whit happened?" She asked seeing the blood on Mac Dubh and the girl. She looked at Mac Dubh suspciously, but was forced to move as he moved to the bed. He laid her gently on it, large hand, cupping her skull in his palm as he kept her covered from the view of the other men, but he looked at the bruises on her body, the one forming on her stomach and his blood turned cold and his eyes burned with fury.

He reached for the chair that was at her desk and sat down in it as he reached up to the water pitcher. He poured water into the basin and lifted the rough spun towel and dropped it in. He looked to the side as he did so. The altar with the miniatures of the family made his breath catch. There were also sprigs of heather, her rosary, and the straw star that Angus had given her to one side. So the girl was Papist.

Fraser looked back at her as he gently wrung out the towel and then laid it against her neck and above her breasts, cleaning gently. He then wiped the blood away from her nose and mouth. He spoke softly in Gaelic, not particularly paying attention to what he said, just letting her hear his voice as he lifted the uniform coat back to look.

She had suffered, but she would recover physically. Mentally, he knew from his own experience would take longer. He still wasn't sure if the men had been successful in their attack or if she had managed to get away. That would be for the doctor to determine.

If they had stolen her innocence, he would kill them with his bare hands.

Fraser watched her breathing. Her hair was damp from the rain and the loose parts stuck to her face and neck. She was not the prettiest lass, but nor was she at all in the realm of ugly. She looked as he imagined he would had he been born with the body of a woman, not a man.

He continued to clean the blood away and sighed wanting to soothe and help her. His paternal instincts were riding high, but he felt helpless as she lay there.

He heard the guards come to attention behind him and instantly knew that Lord Grey had appeared. Lord Grey look in the scene before him. He had been writing acquisitions when Blaire Duncan had come to his offices telling him that Ellen had been injured. He had risen to his feet and almost came at a run to the room fearing for the girl. He liked her, cared for her even, and he could not think of anything good that would have come of her being injured. It was how Mrs. Duncan had said that, that Lord Grey had felt his heart lurch.

Someone had attacked her. He knew it.

He looked across the darkened room at Mac Dubh's broad back hunched as he inspected the inert form on the bed as she lay there under a captain's jacket. Two candles were lit only. Kirkland was standing at attention without his jacket.

Lord Grey shivered at the damp cool. "Light at fire, man." He ordered nodding to the small fireplace.

Kirkland nodded and knelt to do just that as Lord Grey shifted closer to the bed. "What happened?" he asked seeing the bruising on the girl's lips, chin and about her nose. That alone someone would pay for, but it was Mac Dubh's words that followed that made his blood run cold.

The Scot took a breath. "Some o' th' men wished tae uise her fur sport." He said in clear disgust as he put the cloth in the water again. The water was turning a dull pink from the blood from her nose.

Lord Grey made a face seeing the bruises. "Who did this?" He said slowly and lowly, expecting it to be one of the two rapists of the prisoners or perhaps young Angus had decided to act on the flirting she did with him. She had fought. At least one finger was broken by how it was puffed up.

Mac Dubh said nothing as he looked up and out the window a moment lifting the girl's hand in his own, looking at it for more damage than the break. Not just one break, but two it seemed.

Kirkland took a breath. "Connor and Day, sir."

Lord Grey took a breath. "These are our men." He said.

Mac Dubh stiffened. "Ye think redcoats ur 'boon raping an innocent lassie?" He practically spat as he looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean..." Lord Grey started, but then the girl groaned softly.

Mac Dubh turned back to his daughter. "Ellen?" He asked leaning forward slowly as he raised her hand to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and then pressed the palm to his cheek as he looked down at her. " _Mo chridhe_." He whispered.

Her eyes snapped opened. The eyes went from confusion to fear as she struggled to sit up.

Mac Dubh pressed her back, letting her hand fall. He was gentle, but firm, pressing her shoulders down, the chain across her chest as he spoke in Gaelic, the way he had when she was little. It was more of a croon as she looked at him. Slanted blue eyes met slanted blue eyes and they watched each other. Lord Grey was amazed as the girl began to relax.

Her breathing eased as she let him calm her with his words. Soft, loving words that she understood.

"Papa..." She whispered. He had been in her dream. Speaking to her softly. Holding her as he had when she was a child and hurt.

He nodded. "Rest, _mo_ _ghràidh_." He said gently.

She sat up quickly, startling him as she threw her arms about him and hugged him around his neck as she began to sob, this time in relief knowing she was safe and in his keeping. Mac Dubh was start;ed by this and his arms moved wide with the chain between them.

He shifted a little, a hand going to the back of her head to hold her, to let her cry, knowing she needed comfort now, though he was still surprised. He knew women who were attacked often could not stand to be touched, but now his protective nature flared and she was his own.

He was not Mac Dubh, leader of the prisoners, he was a father and his little girl was scared and hurting, and by God Almighty, someone would pay for it. He lifted his other hand to her back. She arched back with a startled cry of pain. He jumped back then as she panted.

The coat had fallen and her dress was barely covering her breasts. It was Lord Grey who stepped forward as Mac Dubh looked at his hand. It was streaked with crimson.

Blood.

He looked at Lord Grey and then gently rolled the girl toward the wall. She did so, trusting her father as she drew up her knees. Mac Dubh clenched his jaw. The bruises and broken skin he knew well. She had been flogged.

Lord Grey paled and took a breath.

Mac Dubh pulled his daughter into a fierce hug. "Sae sorry, mah lass. That ye hae suffered sae."

She patted his arm and large hand that was caressing her own as he dropped his head, eyes closed to her shoulder with a heavy sigh.

She calmed and her sobs were softer, hiccuping even as he stroked her hair and eased her to the pillow, pulling a quilt to cover her since moving her bared a breast. He sat on the bed then, the bed creaking under his weight as he continued to comfort her.

Lrd Grey was about to protest, but then he realized that the girl was allowing the Scot near her. A true sign of trust and he refused to cause her more trauma by having Mac Dubh pulled away from her.

The doctor arrived and stepped in. Blaire had tea as well on a tray that she set on the small table. Mac Dubh rose to his feet, his head barely ducking under the low ceiling of the room.

"Papa?" She asked reaching for him.

He smiled and bent kissing the hand. He shook his head a little. "A'm 'ere, lassie, bit thay mist see tae ye. Yer hurt." He said. "A wullnae lea ye 'til ye kip." He promised looking back at the others, daring them to contradict him.

Not even Lord Grey seemed to wish to as Mac Dubh went to the guards. The chains rattled as he then stood quietly between the two men.

The doctor and Blaire then looked the girl over. Lord Grey and the guards looked down and away as the girl was looked over, stripped, and then put in a clean chemise, which was rolled down to her waist as the doctor saw to the cuts on her back. Ellen lay, wide-eyed, watching her father as he stood looking back at her.

Blaire then allowed the girl to drink tea that was laced with whiskey to help her sleep. Rest would be the best way for her to heal and without nightmares, the better.

Lord Grey took a breath. "Did you see any of this, Kirkland?"

"No, but the prisoners did. She escaped and cut someone with this." Kirkland said lifting the bloody dirk.

"Where on earth did she get this?" Lord Grey asked. The knife was large in his hand. It was ten inches with a moonstone pommel. "It is illegal for her to have it here."

"Ah gave it tae her." Fraser said.

"What? You had not such weapon since you came here." Lod Grey said.

"Aye. 'twas her maw's. Ah hud th' pal wi' me aye. Ellen mist hae bin given it."

Lord Grey looked up at him. "Ellen to you now, not Miss Murray." He arched an eyebrow at the familiar term.

Mac Dubh took a breath. "She wis ne'er a murray." He said quietly. "She is a Fraser."

Lord Grey looked back at the girl who looked drowsy and then back at Fraser. "How on earth would you know of that?"

"Did ye nae hear her ca' tae me?" Fraser asked.

Lord Grey shook his head.

"A'm her faither." Mac Dubh said evenly.

Lord Grey absorbed that. "You?" He looked between them. They could easily be blood kin he noticed. The girl looked very much like Fraser, only her features were softer, more delicate, feminine, but very much like him.

"Did you know then?" Lord Grey asked.

Fraser shook his head. "No. I did not."

Lord Grey nodded.

They looked up as the doctor walked to them. The girl watched, trying to hear, but Blaire was softly singing to her as she gently unbraid her hair and began to brush it to calm her.

The doctor looked at the men and narrowed his eyes at the Scot. Lord Grey waved at him. "He can hear, he may be a Scot, but the man is her father. He should hear it."

The doctor nodded. "She remains intact." He said delicately. "But someone beat her rather badly. Two broken fingers, a broken rib, a fat lip, and ten strokes from something like a riding crop."

Jamie Fraser's hands fisted at his sides.

The doctor looked at him. "With rest and time I am sure she will recover."

Lord Grey nodded. "Thank you doctor." He said in dismissal.

The man left then.

The men waited until the girl slept before leaving. Lord Grey, however, stayed with her.

As he turned back to sit with her, Mac Dubh took a breath. "Ah hae na richt tae ask fur favors fae ye, sur."

"No you do not have any rights, but you may ask."

Mac Dubh lifted his gaze to look at him. "Keek efter mah daughter. She is a' ah hae in th' world." He said softly.

Lord Grey saw it. It was a father's desperation. The man he remembered on the eve of the battle was gone. This man was not the cold calculating man who had used his own wife, threatening rape to gain an honorable bargain from Lord Grey to free her. The information had helped the Scots win the battle and made John a pariah after, but that man was not in those eyes. The look was a man who had gained something from his past and he did not wish it to disappear once again.

Lord Grey lifted his chin. "I promise I will look after her." He lifted his hand. "And I promise to mete out justice on the guilty."

Mac Dubh nodded and turned to leave.

ZzZ

The girl slept the night and well into the next.

Lord Grey had fallen asleep in the chair he occupied.

The girl had rolled onto her bandaged back sometime in the night and had been sleeping peacefully, almost looking like a child, legs tucked up a bit, one arm flung back behind her head like a babe. Lord Grey had fallen asleep, watching her, listening to the storm, and reading a few chapters of the book she had borrowed.

It was morning when she gasped, waking sharply and sitting bolt upright calling out, "Papa!"

Lord Grey startled awake, dropping the book to the floor. He looked over at her. Her breasts were bare and full as she panted, making them swell more. He dropped his gaze to the floor for her own sake.

His reaction caught her attention and she looked down. She blushed the color of her hair as she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders as she laid back.

"Lord Grey."

"Miss...Fraser." He said softly.

She looked at him. "How did you...?"

"You called Mac Dubh your father. Is it true then?"

She took a breath and nodded. "Aye."

He took a breath. "Ellen. I must speak to you about what happened."

She nodded slowly.

"You understand why?"

She nodded again.

ZzZ

Three days later, the two men were in chains before a tribunal of Lord Grey, Kirkland, and the doctor, the most senior officers. The prisoners gave their testimony. The prisoners were allowed to rebuttal, though it was weak at best. Then the guards testified. That was more compelling. Last was Ellen who was scared. She had asked for her father to be present.

Lord Grey allowed this, for her sake, to give her courage. Mac Dubh was nearby, flanked by guards, but he watched his daughter standing there. There was hurt in his gaze, hurt for her, but also an odd mix of pride as well.

"Ellen Fraser. Do you swear to speak only true words?" Lord Grey said.

"I will." She said softly.

"Can you please tell us why you were down in the cell blocks...?"

Ellen took a breath. "Aye, my lord. I was..."

ZzZ

An hour later, before the all prisoners, all the guards, officers, and the women, the two men were brought up to scaffold in the middle of the courtyard. It was a scaffold and a whipping post in one. It was still raining softly.

Ellen had given her testimony and the tribunal had been rather disgusted by what she had said. She was a large woman, but they had still subdued her. These men would pay for their crimes and be made an example of as well. No one would ever harm a woman at Ardsmuir prison ever again.

Ellen looked out and she saw Day was weeping slightly.

Lord Grey took a breath. "The act of rape is a crime of war and is punishable by death in the army of the British Empire." He looked at the two men before him. "The court-marshal tribunal has found you guilty of attempted rape and assault of a woman. You lied to a superior officer about the offense. For this you are here by court marshaled. As punishment for your offenses not only against my authority as governor, but also those of His majesty, I sentence you to hang by your neck until such time as you are dead. And my God have mercy on your soul."

Connor looked on impassively, expression unreadable. Day was quivering and then pissed himself out of fear of dying.

Ellen closed her eyes even as Kirkland moved to where the lever was that would drop the trapdoors. They had nooses about their necks.

Mac Dubh stood with Ellen, at her request. He shifted his hand. She took it, holding it desperately.

Connor looked up at Ellen and narrowed his eyes. "See you in hell, bitch." He growled.

Mac Dubh growled and stepped forward slightly. The guards moved to hold him, but it was Ellen's voice he heard.

"Papa?" She asked.

He took a breath and shook his head looking at her. She stood looking up. "Don't watch." He whispered to her.

She shook her head, wanting to see the men die. She needed it for some unexplainable reason. To know the men who had tried to harm her would no longer be able to.

The lever was pulled. The men's bodies dropped. Day's neck snapped with a sick crunching sound like a dry twig in the hands of a man. However, Connor's neck did not break. He struggled as his air supply was cut off, thrashing about like a fish, face turning red, then purple.

Mac Dubh grabbed Ellen who gasped in shock, going white as though she might become sick, and put himself bodily before her and held her, looking at Lord Grey as he looped the chain around her back and had one hand on the back of her head, forcing her head against his shoulder and neck and the other held her firmly.

It took nearly ten minutes for the man to expire.

Mac Dubh looked back over his shoulder and crossed himself slowly as did many of the prisoners. He stepped back from Ellen who looked around him at the two men, swaying slightly from the ropes.

She looked up at her father and took a breath before she turned away, moving away from him she moved to the wall and was neatly sick. Mac Dubh tried to follow, but was stopped by the guards.

Lord Grey went to her nodding at Mac Dubh. The prisoners were taken back to their cells. Mac Dubh fought a moment until he saw she was standing under her own power. He hardly blamed her. She likely had never seen something like it before.

Lord Grey gently helped her stand and let her lean against him as he walked back with her to her room. "They will not trouble you again, Miss Fraser."

She nodded and sighed, wiping her mouth.


	9. Once Bitten

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 9 – Once Bitten...

The seasons were changing. The night was coming sooner again. Autumn was a magical time in the highlands. Ellen had always felt this way. She, on her days waiting for laundry to dry on the lines, would collect flowers and greens for the men. The flowers she would make into bouquets for the Lord Governor and her own room.

Lord Grey allowed such small things, finding he liked her moving about in her way in his office as he worked. She never intruded, and in fact, at times she was a wonderful distraction. He had taken to having her meet with him once a week at least for supper. He was yet to meet with Mac Dubh to discuss the prisoner issues. He had only dealt with the prisoner leader a couple of times. James Fraser had not changed much other than becoming thinner and older, wiser. Lord Grey still remembered, however, that Red Jamie Fraser had caused him to lose the faith of his battalion when he was sixteen.

He never forgot it.

However, now he had other issues at hand. Winter was coming and they needed to up their stores in case of snows. Also there had been new recruits brought up. Thirty men in all, three of whom were officers, replacing three off the four officers he had who had severed their two year assignments. All three men were good officers, but were vastly different in terms of personality.

Sebastian Homer, captain was a friendly sort and went by Bash. He was the naturalized bastard son of Lord Hemingway who had bought him a commission since he could not inherit, despite being the only son born to the lord. Bash had made a name for himself in France and Silesia, it was a wonder he was a prisoner officer now. However, there was rumor that he had outshone a well known lord's son whom he also dueled with over the lord's beautiful wife, whom Bash had seduced. The major had lost face, his wife, and the duel and as such the major had then seen the captain made low.

To smooth things over Lord Hemingway sent his son north while the scandal blew over. However, that did not mean Bash stopped his womanizing ways. He befriended all the women with ease, smiling, flirting, and utterly marking him as an unapologetic rake to Lord Grey who was his same age. Lord Grey did not care for Ellen being near Bash and certainly not alone with him, but there was little he could do other than watching the girl flirt back. She seemed to enjoy the attention, but Lord Grey worried Bash would tire of her and leave her no longer a maiden, penniless and without a future. Lord Grey had also noticed that Mac Dubh had noticed his daughter and the new officer and from his face, he too clearly did not approve of the girl with the young officer either, though Lord Grey knew the standards Mac Dubh likely wanted for his daughter to wed were closer to God than any man here. That was to assume that Bash would actually be honorable enough to propose marriage not just take and leave, which what Lord Grey suspected he would do, given his reputation.

The other men were Lieutenants Doren Quill and Harry Dorrison. Quill was not friendly. He had an interesting sadistic side, having a frightening skill when flogging someone to be able to peel skin from the bones with a flick of his wrist. He was older, the oldest of the officers by more than a decade and a veteran of Culloden. He was not too happy at being with Jacobites again, especially after his two younger brothers had been killed in action there. Dorrison was a fair, but quiet man who spent his off duty time alone, at times at the rocks by the sea watching the waves below come crashing in.

It was the first week in August when Quill had been out on a patrol and his horse had come up lame. He had brought his tall proud hunter back. They did not have a farrier in the prison or even in the surrounding towns. The black smith had a limited knowledge of horses.

Ellen had been walking back from the moors with Bash at her side when she had seen the horse limping. She walked to them and gently rubbed down his flank to the leg. She moved down the leg and the horse lifted his leg for her. She looked at the hoof and then up at he men with her.

"The prisoner Mac Dubh has experience with horses." She said. She well remembered her father in the stables. He had an interesting spirit that horses seemed to respect.

Quills made a face as he wiped his brow with his sleeve. "A prisoner cannot look at my horse."

"Would you rather him be lame and die then?" She asked.

Quill took a breath. "No." He said.

Ellen nodded and looked back at Bash. "He is working the south wall today. Shall I fetch him?"

Bash shook his head. "Let me do it." He said. "Mac Dubh may be good with horses, but you are as well."

Ellen took the rein and let the horse to a shaded spot near the blacksmith. She then offered the horse an apple and smiled as he took it making juicy crunching sounds. Quill stood nearby. Ellen smiled caressing the sleep neck.

Mac Dubh came forward, chains making a soft metal noise as he moved.

"Ellen." He said nodding to the girl. "Whit's amiss lassie?"

"Lieutenant Quill's horse is lame." She said.

Mac Dubh looked at her. "Th' redcoats hae farriers dae thay nae?"

"Aye, but there is not one for at least fifty miles and the poor animal is suffering."

Fraser took a breath. "Wi' ye as a nurse, ah doubt it." He said. He looked at Quill. "Ah pure cannae hulp ye. This is an exploitation o' masell wi' na gain sin a'm a prisoner."

Quill took a breath. "Please." He said softly. "He has been my horse for ten years now." His voice was strained. He hated to ask such a thing from a Scot traitor.

Mac Dubh took a breath. "A' richt."

Quill nodded.

"Nae daein' it fur ye. A'm daein' it fur yer horse, sur." Mac Dubh said.

His concern and love of horses outweighted anything else currently. He moved and wrapped his legs around the leg of the animal as he looked at the hoof.

"An abscess _._ " He said. "It mist be cleaned 'n' dressed."

Quill nodded. He took a breath. "Can you show me?"

Fraser nodded as he untwisted his legs from around the horse's leg to hold it. The horse set it down gingerly. Fraser patted the flank and then looked at Quill. " _Warm water and salt_."

Bash walked up to Ellen and smiled. "Making friends all over I see." He remarked.

Mac Dubh narrowed his eyes when he saw the young handsome captain and stepped closer to Ellen. He leaned close to her. "Kin ye fetch they hings fur th' guid lieutenant, lass?" He asked.

She had not noticed Mac Dubh stepping closer as she caressed the horse's neck smiling at Bash who was standing on the other side of the horse. She jumped a little and turned her blue eyes to look up at him. He looked at her seriously.

She took a breath and nodded and moved off to fetch what he needed from the kitchens. Bash watched her go and saw Mac Dubh watching after her as well.

Bash took a step to him. "I would not be sniffing up that tree, mate." He said. "She is spoken for."

Mac Dubh turned his head to look at him. "Oh? By whom?"

"Me." The Captain said and turned away.

The Scot clenched his fists and unclenched them as he let out the breath he had been holding as the horse nudged him.

ZzZ

A week later the gelding was doing much better. Mac Dubh was walking him about the courtyard as Ellen was folding laundry for the evening. Mac Dubh had been allowed to return early to see to the horse. It also allowed him to keep an eye on Ellen who smiled at him as she worked.

However, when Captain Homer came in with his short cropped dark hair and icy blue eyes looked about from his mount he spotted Ellen quickly.

He swung down and walked to Ellen. He smiled and lifted a small simple necklace he had bought when he had last been at the village.

Mac Dubh was watching, caressing the horse's neck softly.

"He isn't a good match." Quill's voice said quietly near him.

Mac Dubh shook his head. "He wull hurt her 'n' ah wull be hung fur it."

"Why would you be hung for a girl spreading her legs for a man who has already bedded two of the four women here."

Mac Dubh scoffed. "Fur ah wid murdurr him if he touched her ." He said and turned to walk the horse back to the stable.

Quill blinked. He had noticed how similar they looked. Was the Scot a brother then? He seemed very protective of the girl in a way only someone who cared for her would. He was not one who wished to bed her. He wanted to keep her from it.

Quill watched the girl giggle at something Bash said and he shook his head walking to the keep.

ZzZ

A week later Mac Dubh was in the stable with a laboring mare. The mare seemed to be having some trouble, but Mac Dubh commented that she was not troubled yet when he was called to attend her. The stablemaster had seen the Scot with Quill's mount and asked Mac Dubh to help him.

Mac Dubh secretly relished being back in a stable and with horses. He quickly asked for Ellen to help him.

She came bringing water and cloth, wearing a work dress. Her hair was loose about her shoulders, however.

He looked up from where he had been near the mare. He clicked his tongue and went to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her to the hay. She gasped, but then he stood behind her, quickly braiding her hair for her and then looping it in such a way that it would stay out of the way behind her.

She took a breath. She had missed his sure fingers in her hair. He smiled and nodded to her as he helped her to her feet.

The mare progressed well and an hour before dusk two hooves were coming from her. Mac Dubh smiled at his daughter as he caressed the mare's flank. He nodded to Ellen who had been watching and listening.

"Pull th' bairn oot." He said.

"Me?!" She asked incredulously.

"Why no?" He asked.

She took a breath and then looked at him and took hold of the legs. As the mare pushed she pulled and after two times, she got the rhythm and pulled hard. She was rewarded with a curious pop noise and the foal falling to the ground in a mess of fluid and blood.

She was half under the tiny creature and looked down at it as it moved on her. She had no idea what to do and she looked at her father for help.

He was smiling at her tolerantly as he moved. He pulled the sack away from the white and gray foal. He then knelt and lifted the head. He put his mouth to the nose and sucked to clear the airway. He then turned and spat to the side and the baby moved, already trying to find it's legs.

It's mother turned and began to lick it, encouraging it to get up on the spindly legs. The baby got half way and jumped forward landing in a heap. Ellen moved to help, but Mac Dubh shook his head. "It wull learn. Ye learned weel enough." He smiled at her.

She wiped her hands on a cloth and looked at him as he sat up on his knees watching. "Is it always so beautiful to see a birth Papa?" She asked him.

"Och Aye." He said. "Human or beast. A' hae a magic tae thaim." He said looking at her.

The foal tried again bouncing to once side and then the other, trying to balance. It finally did, teetering a little before it wiggled it's small tail excitedly and wobbled to it's mother to nurse.

Ellen giggled as it found the mare's teat and nursed contentedly as the mare continued to lick her baby clean.

Mac Dubh used straw to wipe the rest of the foal as well and put the bloody straw in a pile to be cleaned later. He washed his hands in the water bucket and rose to his feet.

Ellen looked at him. "Is it a lad or a lass?" She asked him.

He chuckled a little. Clearly the lass has not spent much time around animals if she could not see what the gender of the foal was. "Lass." He said regarding her.

She took a breath and nodded looking at the peaceful scene before them. "Was it like this when I was born?" She asked. "Quiet. Watching Momma nurse me?" She asked.

He took a breath. "'twas nae wheesht. Ye wur born in a war camp." He turned away. "Bit aye it's bonny tae watch th' wifie ye loue nurse th' bairn ye made th'gither 'n' brought intae th' world." He looked down.

She moved and hugged him from behind.

He was startled and stiffened looking back over his shoulder as she held him. "I love you Papa." She whispered.

"A loue ye tae. Mair than ye wull ever ken." He said softly. He turned to her as he cocked his head. "Tell me. Ah wis feart tae ask afore. Ah dae nae ken how come ah even think tae noo." He swallowed. "Does yer mither bide? yer brother? sister?"

She took a breath. "The pirates took Momma." She stepped away and wiped her as she blinked a tear.

He stepped to her. "Ah didnae mean tae mak' ye greet lass." He felt like an ogre bringing up something painful.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I feel she is alive Papa. Somehow. She is."

"Howfur dae ye ken?"

"I don't." She lifted a hand to her breast. "I feel it. Here."

He took a breath and nodded. "'n' yer siblings?"

"Jen is with the King. Alex is the Duke of Cleves."

"Howfur auld ur thay noo? janet mist be near fifteen 'n' alexander..."

"Is twelve." She finished.

He took a breath. "Ah hardly ken ye ony mair. Ye wur a bairn whin ah hud ye lea th' battle field. Ye return tae me a wifie."

She shook her head. "Not a woman yet, Papa." She smiled.

Praise God for small mercies, he thought. He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "Bade that wey a bawherr langer. Fur mah sake."

She smiled ruefully up at him. "Papa..."

He smiled and then turned a little hearing the door open.

Mac Dubh kissed her cheek. "Gang oan noo. Tell me mair efter." He said smiling.

Bash was walking in holding his saddle when he saw the pair together. He had seen the Scot's head beside her own, whispering to her. Seen the girl smile.

Ellen walked out of the stable smiling. She had seen a birth and she had bonded with her father. It was a good day. She felt a hand lock on her arm and then grab her, pressing her into one of the buildings. She gasped and whirled to face the intruder. Memories of her attack surged in her and she stood ready to fight off whomever it was.

Bash lifted his hands. "It's me." He said gently seeing her crouch, ready for a fight.

"Bash! What are you doing?"

"Why were you in the stables with Mac Dubh?"

"Helping with a laboring mare."

He narrowed his eyes,

"You are jealous." She gasped. "Why on earth are you jealous?"

"I saw him kiss you. He wants you. I have seen it. He cannot have you."

She rocked back on her heels to look at him. Bash was nearly her father's height. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh come off it. He isn't a threat."

"He is a prisoner. Alone, he could over power you." He said. "He is a big man. Even for a girl as tall as you are, he could best you, especially alone."

She laughed a little. "He would never harm me."

"You are so sure." He took her face in his hands. He pressed his mouth to her own. It was a hard bruising kiss, not soft like she had wanted her first kiss to be. She struggled and he pressed her against the door. She hit with a thump.

She was trapped, cornered, and as such, she lashed out. She clawed his cheek and he jumped back with a cry.

"Why on earth did you do that?" He gasped.

She panted, anger in her eyes. "Mac Dubh is a gentleman. Far more than you." she said. "And he would never hurt me." She straightened and opened the door, lifting her chin. "He is my father." she said and slammed the door behind her in his face.

Bash stood holding his cheek, staring at the timber with that revelation.

She marched across the courtyard fighting tears that stung her eyes. Mac Dubh spotted her and watched her move toward the gate. The Scot knew those gates would close soon and she might wind up on the wrong side.

He moved, breaking the rank he had joined from a returning work party. The guards moved to follow, but Dorrison lifted a hand watching. Mac Dubh stepped in front of his daughter.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"No." He said. He held her fast and she began to sob.

He held her, gently holding her, whispering to her in Gaelic.

She answered and he listened, surprised she remember so much of the words. What came from her lips was an odd mix of Gaelic, English, and Prussian, like when she had been a wee bairn. She was speaking about what was in her mind. She had not had anyone to speak to about her attack, but she spoke now as it came from her like a broken cataract. He listened, holding her as he looked up as the gates closed behind him.

He soothed her gently. He well knew the feelings of hurt, betrayal, self hate. Thankfully she had recovered more quickly than he had, but he could tell that something had caused her to have memories again of that haunting day.

He listened without judgment and soothed her as best he could. He took a breath. The trust she had in him. He prayed God he would never lose that ever. He prayed he would live long enough to see her happy, wed, with bairns of her own.

Soon her body gave out and she collapsed against him. Mac Dubh took a breath and lifted her in his arms. He carried her back toward the keep. None of the guards stopped him, but Bash came to him, narrowing his eyes.

"You should be in a cell. Give her here then." He ordered.

Mac Dubh shook his head. "Ye hae dane enough." He hissed and carried the girl to her own room. He laid her down as Blaire came into the room with her supper.

"Ah wull care fur her." She said softly. "Yi''ll need nae worry."

Mac Dubh nodded, his hand lingering on her cheek a moment longer before he turned and walked back to the cell blocks. He had his daughter now and he would be damned if he lost her again.

Lord Grey had watched from his window, but did not move seeing that Mac Dubh didn't start a conflict. Indeed, he saw his daughter safe and then walked back to the cells.

Lord Grey shook his head.

Bash was walking toward the keep. The pair stiffened near each other. Lord Grey would have to make sure Bash stayed away from the girl, lest he start a riot among the prisoners led by Mac Dubh.

Mac Dubh was another matter.

Sooner or later he would have to deal with the man and he dreaded it.


	10. Twice Shy

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 10 - ...Twice Shy

The days were becoming hotter by the day. This would only last two weeks to a month at most. Ellen Fraser had been given a new task from the governor. Lord Grey was often in his office writing report after report. Harry Quarry had not been kidding when he had told Lord Grey about this endless amount of paper that was needed to make this place run.

As a way for Ellen to have more pay for another task, since the governor felt she was paid so little for all the things she did, he tasked her with a new mission while she was not working or while the laundry was drying.

The hot days had been causing many of the prisoners to faint while working on the moors cutting peat due to the heat as well as dehydration. Lord Grey was thinking about how to manage this issue when one of the guards had fainted on watch. Lord Grey had ordered her bring the men water twice a day from the burn near the fortress. It was something Ellen was all too eager to do. It allowed her to help and she was able to walk around the area.

It served two purposes.

One, it helped the prisoners under Lord Grey's care, including Mac Dubh, whom he had sworn he would kill if he encountered again. It had taken some time for Lord Grey to recognize how he knew the man really. However, he had known before Ellen had been attacked. Jamie Fraser had not changed much. Thinner, longer hair, short beard, but the eyes were the same, watching in an odd mocking manner. He was still a very large man, now more muscled from the labors he was forced to preform at the prison, but even in chains, Harry Quarry had warned never to turn his back when he was alone with the Scot. Lord Grey never intended to.

Second, it kept Ellen away from Bash who had been put in charge of seeing to the internal reconstruction of the fortifications. He had been confused by his altercation with Ellen. When he was told of her attack by Lord Grey, he had been apologetic and gentle with her, begging forgiveness for his actions. She had forgiven him, but she didn't seem to trust him. All the better. Still, Lord Grey did not like the idea of the girl becoming ruined by a man who would not give her a future. And there was the added problem of her father being there. If she was treated dishonorably and Mac Dubh came to know it, the captain would face a reckoning for it which would likely cost his life and that of the large Scot for protecting his own. Besides the captain freely bedded the two young kitchen girls who were willing, but he seemed to wish Ellen more since she refused his advance. Neither had come with child, but Lord Grey knew it was a matter of time.

The two girls were given the order to see to the men working the stones within the walls of the fortress. The pair were not as dutiful as Ellen was, but then again, much of the day, those men were working in the shade, despite the hard work of stone cutting and lifting.

Ellen had a large straw hat on to protect her from the sun. She had walked to the burn, in her work dress and filled the buckets she had. She was a strong lass and used a yoke to carry the buckets the mile or so out onto the moor. She had a ladle as well as she walked steadily. It was not that heavy and it allowed the men to have a drink when they needed it most.

She made it to one group and they drank. She then moved the quarter mile or so away to the other group. This was the group Mac Dubh was with. She set down the water buckets and stood smiling as they looked up at her the embankment where they were cutting the peat.

These men were of the cell she associated the most with because her father and Angus MacKenzie were there. The guards took a drink first and then stood back allowing the men to come up, two by two to get a drink. Angus was one of the first to come up. He had come to her, holding a lovely flower.

It was a wild orchid and she smiled thanking him even as Lieutenant Dorrison looked on.

Mac Dubh made sure all the other men went before he did. Morrison waited with him. Mac Dubh called each man by name as the guards Rover and Danison stood watching near him. Dorrison stood next to Ellen watching the men come forward. They were all kind, thanking her for her kindness. After the other sixteen men went, Mac Dubh and Morrison came forward. Morrison went first. Mac Dubh was last. He took the ladle in his massive hands and drank slowly.

Ellen smiled as she looked about. She then shifted feeling something brush her foot. She shifted slightly, thinking it was an insect she slapped her leg as she bent over.

Instantly she gasped feeling pain. She yelped moving to the side. The pain was white hot and she gasped feeling her leg feeling like it was on fire.

Mac Dubh looked at her as she whimpered a little. Dorrison stepped to her. "Miss Fraser?" He asked softly.

Mac Dubh, however, was distracted by the white and black snake that moved from her skirts into the more. He had just finished his drink when he growled and brought his peat cutting knife down wickedly. Killing the snake instantly, but surprising Dorrison whose booted foot was only inches from where the blade had buried.

"I say..." Dorrison gasped.

Mac Dubh bent, lifting the limp body of the snake whose head had been severed. "An adder." He said before he turned back to Ellen. "Ellen. Did it bite ye?" He asked.

She sat down with a whimper, clearly in pain. Mac Dubh dropped to his knees, moving close to her, hands on her upper arms to gain her attention.

"Ellen!" He barked. "Wur ye bitten?" He barked.

She closer her eyes. "Aye." She managed, blinking tears.

He knew bites could be very painful and had witnessed them among cattle and one young lad at Leoch. The lad had died when his body swelled and he could not breathe.

Dorrison dropped down. "Did that snake bite her?"

"Aye." Mac Dubh said.

He took a breath, lifting her skirts to her knees looking for the bite. There was a red mark just above her shoe. He smiled noting she was not wearing stockings. Perhaps for the better. He lifted part of her petticoat to his mouth. He bit it, ripping it, he tore a strip of cloth.

Ellen was blinking tears. All ready her limb was swelling. He took a breath and lifted her skirt to her knee, tying the strip above the joint hard enough to make her gasp. He then turned his attention to the bite.

He held her ankle firmly in one large hand as he lifted the peat cutting knife with the other. Her eyes widened at that and she struggled. He held her fast as he cleaned the end on his breeks and then used the edge to cut a ling between the two puncture wounds.

Ellen was blinking and whimpering in pain as Mac Dubh held her leg. He bent down, bringing her limb to his mouth. He sucked the blood that welled and then spat it to the side. The second time he sucked harder and tasted the copper taste of her blood and felt the slight tingle of the venom on his tongue. He spat violently to the side as he did it a third time, hoping to gain as much out as he could, but by how her leg was already coloring and swelling, the venom was spreading. He spat again and then looked at his weeping daughter.

He hated seeing her in pain. He pulled her across his lap and then lifted her as he rose to his feet. He looked at Dorrison. "A'm needin' tae tak' th' horse."

"Good God man! That gelding is for pulling the peat wagon only." Dorrison said.

"Wid ye ower her donder 'n' spread th' poison? it's mair than a mile. She cuid die, sur." Mac Dubh said. Though it was highly unlikely, she would be in great pain and unable to walk well. "Dae yi'll waant tae explain that tae th' governor?"

No, he didn't. Especially since Ellen was a favorite of his. He looked after her well enough. They were not lovers, but he cared for the lass. Dorrison took a breath. "If you take the horse, you could escape."

"Aye, bit how come wid ah run whin a'm keekin efter mah bairn's welfare."

Dorrison took a breath. That was a valid point. This was not a way to escape that they had come up with. The girl was suffering and he had seen the bite.

"I swear to you on the cross of my Lord Jesus I will come back here as soon as she is resting." Mac Dubh said.

Dorrison looked at him. He believed the Scot. The man was a man of his word. He would not run while his daughter's life was at stake and he had too much honor to violate the code.

Dorrison nodded moving to the wagon. He quickly removed the tracings and left the rein. The gelding nickered softly as Dorrison then knelt down, removing the leg irons from Mac Dubh's legs. "On your honor..."

"Ah wull return tae ye." Mac Dubh said. He set Ellen on the broad back and then swung up in a practiced maneuverer.

Dorrison gripped the rein. "Remember it isn't just your head on the line, Fraser."

Mac Dubh nodded. "Ah ken, bit neither o' us is dying. Yit."

Dorrison took a breath and then let go, slapping the horse's rear. The mount started forward and Jamie allowed him to gallop.

They rode in through the gate, Jamie holding his daughter before him. She was pale, very pale. The guards reached up for the reins and Mac Dubh dismounted reaching up for Ellen. One of the redcoats lifted his rifle to Fraser's back. "What are you about then?"

"Seeing tae th' lassie. Ah wull be wi' ye presently."

The redcoats circled him.

"Put her down and start explaining why you are here away from your detail."

They aimed their weapons at Mac Dubh who set Ellen behind him and raised his chained wrists.

"Please. Ellen is..."

One guard lifted his rifle butt and struck him hard in the stomach and then mouth. Ellen screamed as Mac Dubh dropped to his knees whizzing for air. Another rifle butt hit the side of his face causing his head to bleed.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The redcoats and Mac Dubh looked up. Fraser blinked as blood dripped into his eyes. Bash stood there looking at the scene before him. They were beating Fraser who was protectively in front of Ellen who was pale and shaking.

"He claims that he is helping the girl." One guard said.

"I do not think he is lying." Bash said. As he spoke Ellen gasped and whimpered as she dropped like a stone. Neither man caught her as she crumpled to the earth.

"Ellen!" Mac Dubh gasped, scrambling to her side. His hand went to her breast. Her breaths were shallow, her skin was hot, and she was ashen. "Lass?" He said pulling her into his arms.

Bash took a breath and came to Mac Dubh. "What happened to her? Too much sun? I thought that was your prerogative."

Mac Dubh shook his head. "She wis bitten." He said softly caressing the sweaty brow.

"By what?" Bash asked suddenly realizing this was not the girl being a female and fainting from hysteria.

"An adder."

"Christ!" Bash said. He nodded to Mac Dubh. "I will find Dr. Morrison. Take her to Lord Grey. The ladies are not here to attend her." He said.

Mac Dubh nodded, lifting the girl upwards. He went to the governor's offices. He was stopped by the two men on guard duty, but one look at the girl's face as her head lolled back gave them pause. They knocked on the door.

"Enter." Lord Grey called.

They opened the door and Mac Dubh walked in, turning a little to fit her body through the door.

Lord Grey looked up startled. "What in heaven's name?!"

Mac Dubh ignored him and moved, setting her on the divan. He touched her cheek as she lay there, face ashen.

The doctor came in followed by Bash as Mac Dubh stepped back from her so he could look her over.

The doctor looked back at the Scot. "What poison?"

"Venom." Mac Dubh corrected. "An adder."

The doctor nodded and lifted her skirts to see. The leg that had been bitten was nearly twice the size of the other. He took a breath. "She will need rest." He said.

Mac Dubh nodded. "I leave her in your care." He said.

Lord Grey looked at him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ah mist return tae th' wirk aw the wee bits sur. Ah promised."

Lord Grey took a breath. His daughter was gravely ill, but he was not willing to go back on his word. The man did have a rather impressive morale fiber. "I will see to her with the doctor. You have my word."

"Kin ah come tae see her whin we return, sur?" He asked softly, voice hopeful.

Lord Grey nodded. "Yes." He looked back at the girl. Scotland had been hard on her and it wasn't even winter yet. She should have stayed where she had come from. There she would have had a better life and not known such horrors.

Mac Dubh turned and left. He walked down to the courtyard and found Bash on the mount. The horse had a nervous energy since he had smelled blood.

Bash looked at Mac Dubh. "You and I have had our differences." He said. "But I swear to you, I will see her well."

Mac Dubh nodded slowly.

Bash lifted a hand to the Scot. Jamie looked at him startled and then nodded, taking the hand and swinging up behind the officer.

Bash looked over his shoulder. "I will make sure you can see her when you come back."

Mac Dubh nodded. "Thank ye."

They rode back out to the detail.

ZzZ

The evening came and Lord Grey was seated beside the girl.

The wound had been bound by the doctor and now it was a waiting game as the girl's body fought the venom. Mac Dubh had come to see her while Lord Grey finished paperwork. Since none of the women were there for the evening, it was up to the governor, Bash, and the doctor to heal the girl.

Lord Grey saw her to sleep after a small meal and then settled into a chair by the fire. This was not the best situation for the girl's reputation, but he was not about to allow her to be alone.


	11. An Unusual Proposal

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 11 – A Most Unusual Proposal

Lord Grey went to the girl lying on his divan and smiled a little. She was sleeping still, but her breaths were shallow. Her face was soft and made her look like a young girl, far younger than she was.

There was a knock at the door. The girl woke looking up at him a moment before she watched him walk to the door.

Bash was there with Mac Dubh. Mac Dubh said nothing and walked forward, his chains clinking as he did so, to his daughter. He looked at her and gently lifted a hand to her brow. He recoiled almost instantly in horror.

Bash came forward. "What is it?" He asked.

"She haes a fever." Mac Dubh said. He swallowed. If unchecked fevers could be fatal to the person who had them. He pulled the quilt up to the girl's chin and caressed her hair speaking softly in Gaelic.

Lord Grey could see the look in the girl's eyes of pain and the red blotches on her face. He took a breath. "The women will not return until this evening." He said.

Mac Dubh reached for the water basin and lifted a cloth. Once wet he put it on her brow and caressed her flesh to try and cool her head. He took a breath.

Bash stepped to him. "I promise you, we will do all we can for her."

Lord Grey nodded his agreement.

Mac Dubh left his daughter's side to join his work team, but he was anxious about her.

Lord Grey looked at the girl as he had her sip some tea and then let her sleep. He looked at Bash who stood, hands on hips watching.

"Go to the village and bring back their healer and whatever medicines."

"But we have a doctor..."

"Who is used to war trauma, not snake venom."

Bash nodded and went to saddle his horse. He rode to the village to the west. He went to the town quite often for drinks at the tavern and a girl if he wished. The healer there was a woman, but everyone swore by her cures.

By the time he returned with the woman, Ellen was whimpering and having feverish dreams. She was almost delirious and Lord Grey had no idea how to help. He had icy water which he used to bathe her brow, arms, and chest.

Bash knocked and entered with a small woman behind him. The woman was small, looking more like a pixie than a woman. She stepped forward, long hair gray and matted as she moved. Lord Grey saw her face. Her face was young, perhaps nearing thirty, but her eyes were ageless as she looked at the girl.

"Whit happened?" She asked.

"Mac Dubh said an adder."

"Thare is mair 'ere. A donas." She said moving to the tea cup. She added herbs and whispered.

"A what?" Bash asked.

"A devil." Ellen answered weakly looking up at them.

Lord Grey stepped forward. "That is nonsense. You have a fever."

"Moors hae spirits." The healer said. "Trapped fae lang ago. Whin crabbit thay kin cause harm or death." She said looking back at the girl.

Bash took a breath. "Can you save her?"

She lifted something made of sticks. She spoke in a guttural language and Ellen looked about. The woman looked back at Bash. "Open a windae."

"The air could kill her!" Lord Grey gasped.

"Th' air 'ere is killing her. Tak' yer chances wi' fresh." The small woman said.

Bash took a breath and opened a window. The air flowed in with an odd hiss. He looked feeling himself a little more refreshed as the woman encouraged Ellen to drink the tea she had made.

Ellen gave an odd shutter as she laid back. There was an odd gust of wind that wailed. The Englishmen looked at each other as the woman gently pressed a cloth to Ellen's brow speaking softly in Gaelic. Ellen listened.

Words of protection.

This woman was a druid. One who practiced the old ways. She had heard of them. They were mostly in secret now and the English had a rather high suspicion of such people since they were natural and did not believe in God.

ZzZ

It was nearing dusk. Mac Dubh was brought up and he took in the scene before him. He moved forward growling something in Gaelic as he saw the woman. He pulled her back from his daughter and stood protectively before her.

His blue eyes looked from the woman to Bash to Lord Grey and back. He spoke in Gaelic, face showing his displeasure.

The woman answered him, spreading her hands.

Mac Dubh looked at Bash. "How come is she 'ere? she is a witch."

"She is a healer according to the villagers."

"She is an angel maker." Mac Dubh growled. "She cuid poison ellen _._ "

"Ah cuid." The woman agreed. "Bit how come wid ah? ah wis asked tae come tae save her, nae murdurr her _._ "

"What is an angel maker?" Lord Grey asked.

"Someone wha kin rid a wifie o' a bairn she does nae waant." Mac Dubh said making a face and then crossed himself.

The woman smiled a little. She was small near Mac Dubh. She lifted a large pin and stuck it in Ellen's palm. The girl was moaning softly and moving a bit in her delirium. The woman lifted the pin to her lips and smiled at the three men watching her in an odd horrified fascination.

"Ah hae bin kent tae hulp wummin in trauchle, bit that insae how come this lassie needs hulp." The woman cocked her head, brown eyes watching. "She haes muckle tae bide fur yit if given a chance." She looked directly up at Mac Dubh. "Ah hae seen it if ye gie her a chance."

Mac Dubh shifted and one hand went to her throat. "Whit hae ye dane?"

"Her fever mist break by mornin' or she wull die seumas fraser." The woman said as he held her. Her voice was raspy as he held her.

"Ah cuid break yer scrawny neck." Mac Dubh threatened.

"If ye dae, na yin kin guide her back tae th' land o' th' living." She countered hands going to his large one about her throat. He noted how small the hands were. Like a child.

Bash had taken a step forward, but Lord Grey lifted a hand to let the Scots sort it. He was suspicious of this woman as well.

Mac Dubh took a breath. "Howfur dae ye ken me?" He asked squeezing a little.

"Ah ken ye weel. Ye wur meant tae die at culloden, bit yer spirit refused." She looked down. "Yer daughter haes need o' ye."

Mac Dubh took a breath. "Wull yer grass cures save her?"

The woman shook her head as Mac Dubh let go of her throat. She dropped to the floor coughing. She took a deep breath and sat up on her knees looking up at him as her hand went to her throat. It was bruised from his hold.

"No." She said, voice a whisper. "Her ainlie chance is tae be brought tae th' burn 'n' cooled."

Mac Dubh looked at her and his face went white. "That cuid murdurr her." He pulled the woman to her feet and looked into her eyes.

"Indeed. However, she is dying noo. Whiles th' cure is worse than th' disease, bit if ye dae this. She wull bide. If nae. She wull die afore dawn o' morrigan's curse."

Mac Dubh gasped he looked at Lord Grey and then back at the woman. "If she dies. Sae dae ye." He said grimly.

The woman stepped back. "Than ah shuid pray tae th' auld gods that it does nae fail shuid ah nae?"

Fraser shrugged. "As ye lik'." He looked at Lord Grey. "We mist tak' her tae th' burn."

Lord Grey looked at him. "You cannot be serious." He gasped.

The healer looked at him. "Urr ye aff tae allow her tae die then? kin it be oan yer heid then sassenach."

Mac Dubh moved and lifted the girl in his arms. He didn't trust the witch, but she had a point. If they did not bring her fever down, Ellen would die within hours. He had gotten his daughter back. He was not about to let her go now.

He looked at the English daring them to stand in his way. Bash took a breath and looked at Lord Grey. Lord Grey lifted his hands. "I will not take responsibility for this action." He said turning away.

Bash nodded. He looked at the tall Scot. "Come then." He said.

They walked out of the fortress and to the burn. Mac Dubh stepped into a wide part of it and shivered a little at the difference in temperature. He then looked at the pale quivering girl in his arms. She was so warm in his embrace it felt like he was holding a coal from a fire. He took a breath and then dropped her into the water.

The girl stiffened as her body reacted even more to the dramatic temperature change. She struggled. He lifted her up and she took a breath, but then he forced her head under again knowing her head need to cool the most. After a few seconds he pulled her up letting her gasp for air. He continued this four more times before he bent, scooping her up.

She looked up at him, shivering, not quite understanding what was happening, and coughing the small amount she had gotten in her lungs. Mac Dubh looked at her as he walked out.

"Are you better, _Mo chridhe_?" He asked.

She shivered looking at him. "Papa?" She asked.

He smiled and hugged her close as he walked back to the prison with her in his arms. Bash followed. No questions were asked as the tall Scot walked into the courtyard. The healer walked to him and nodded. She touched the girl's head. "She will sleep well and wake tomorrow well enough."

Mac Dubh looked at her and said nothing. He walked to the girl's room. Blaire had seen him and followed him, amazed that the girl was drenched.

The Scot allowed her to dress the girl and see her to bed. No one said anything different and so he made himself comfortable on the floor on the rug beside the fire that Blaire had started.

Bash moved to saddle a horse to escort the healer back to the village. She lifted a hand and walked out the gate alone. When he finished saddling his horse he walked the horse out and looked about. He walked about the fortress. Even in the low light he should have been able to see the woman's silver hair.

There was no one about. He blinked and looked up at the guards on the battlements.

"Did the woman come this way?"

"What woman?" They called back.

Bash took a breath and shook his head. This land was getting more and more eerie the longer he was here.

ZzZ

Morning came. Mac Dubh woke before sunrise and moved on his hands and knees, chains dragging on the floor as he moved to his daughter. She was breathing easily. He touched her brow.

Her fever had broken.

He took a shaky breath and sat back, back to the side of her bed as he looked upwards. "Thank ye Lord Jesus." He murmured before he took a shaky breath and wept in joy.

Bash was not expecting to see the prisoner there hand raised to open the door to leave. The pair looked at each other. Bash realized that Mac Dubh could have escaped, but hadn't. The love for his daughter kept him.

Bash nodded. "Your group is leaving."

Mac Dubh nodded and moved to join them, wiping the tears from his face with his hand.

Bash took a breath and then looked in to see the girl, dressed in a night dress, sleeping peacefully. God in heaven the vanishing healer woman had done it.

He moved quickly to report to his lordship even as Mac Dubh walked out with the men, speaking to them softly as to where he had been.

ZzZ

It was a week later when Ellen was fetching water from the burn to make bannocks for the men and gruel when she heard something behind her. Her hand went to her belt where her dirk had been, but found it was missing.

"Looking for this?" Lord Grey asked as he held it out to her.

She looked at him. "My lord." She bowed her head.

"Miss Fraser." He said. He nodded to the weapon. "Considering your last month I think this would be of value."

She smiled a little. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling then?"

"Well. Just a little tired now and then."

"Your leg still pains you?"

"Not often."

He nodded. "I have hired a new laundry girl." He said walking passed her to the stream edge.

"Why? Was I doing a terrible job? I know I ripped Mackay's shirt. I am sorry. You can take it from my pay and..."

He turned back to her and lifted a finger to her lips. "That isn't it at all." He murmured. He lifted her hands in his. He looked at them. They were often dry and cracked and they had to hurt. He sighed dipping his head and kissing them. "This work is not for you."

"Are you sending me away?"

"No."

"What then?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Ellen. You are not used to the labors of a work camp. You have proven yourself to be worthy of tasks, but it has caused you damage. We nearly lost you to a snake bite, you suffer from the lye, you have been attacked by my own men..." He swallowed. "I feel I owe you something like protection." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting down on a log.

"I mean I would have you do not as intense duties. Mending, some cooking, but mostly healing." He took a breath. "It would be a shame for you to go blind or worse from working as you are at your age."

She narrowed her eyes. "What else am I supposed to do? Return to my family? They likely have disowned me and my father is here in prison."

"What of his family?"

She shook her head. "I ran away from them." She admitted slowly.

He smiled and chuckled lightly. "You really are a marvel."

"What more do you wish my lord. I have chores to attend to."

He took a breath. "You need not work again if you do not wish."

"What?"

He took a breath and looked at her seated there. "Ellen. My dear Ellen." He said softly. "I find I wish to know you better. Learn about you. Your family. You."

She was about to speak and he lifted his hand.

"No let me finish before I lose my way."

She nodded then.

"Ellen. You are a beautiful soul. I would have you at my side." He lifted a ring from his pocket. It was small delicate, with a ruby in it. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She stared at him. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But..."

"What?" He asked.

"But you love men." She blurted. She looked up horrified and clapped her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I..." She moved to leave, but he caught her.

"No, you are right. I do prefer men, but I must marry a woman." He looked at her. "My dear this would be a marriage of convenience for us both. I will not touch you unless you wish me to. You will be able to heal and bring a woman's touch to this dreary place come winter." He smiled. "However, I promise you, I do care for you and I will keep you safe."

"What must I do in return?"

"Be my lady." He said simply. "When we are ready, bear my heirs in your body, but I am not concerned with that at the moment. A prison is hardly a place for you to bring babies into this world."

She looked at him. "My father will never agree."

"Does he really need to know?" He asked. "Besides. He is a prisoner. A man held at the King's pleasure. He may be your father, but he has no rights to stop you from marrying whomever you choose." He stepped closer.

"But...I will have to tell him sometime."

"When the time is right. Yes."

She looked down.

He cupped her chin with his fingers. "You will be a Lady." He murmured to her. "It is not a dishonorable marriage. You will be looked after, which is more than I can say for your prospects with Bash Homer."

She swallowed and stiffened. "He loves me."

"No. He wants to bed you and that is all. I am, if anything the opposite. I will bed you as you wish."

She looked at him. "But what of the men you prefer?"

He smiled a little. "I will take no one to my bed without your knowledge and acceptance."

She looked at him, searching his face. "You mean that."

"Yes, I do."

She took a breath and lifted her hand. "Very well, my lord. You have a deal. I will marry you on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That I am allowed to still do the hanging of the laundry and help cook as I desire."

He took her hand. "Done." He said. He then pull her arm sharply to him and reached up, kissing her mouth with surprising tenderness.

She gasped, startled, but did not pull away.

He did, eyes searching her own. He then slid the ring onto her hand. He kissed her knuckles tenderly and smiled as he bowed. "Until later my beautiful bride."

He then walked off, leaving her to her own amusements as she stood looking after him. She looked at the ring and then sighed, lifting the water bucket up.

What had she gotten into now?


	12. A Marriage of Convenience

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 12 – A Marriage of Convenience

It was a Saturday late afternoon. Blaire and Lizzy had finished with their duties early and loaded up into the wagon to go to the town. Blaire was chattering to Lizzy as they rode the miles to the nearest village where Blaire called home. Fiona was with them, sitting behind. The three of them laughing and speaking.

Mac Dubh looked up from where he was cutting peat to see the women passing. He cocked his head. Ellen rarely left the prison even when the other ladies went. She had mentioned needing a new dress. Part of him ached to give her the things she desired and deserved. However, he was a traitor to the crown and would remain so at the King's pleasure being forever a Jacobite officer who had not fallen at Culloden and had gone on the run after. He would remain James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser of Broch Tuarach, traitor, for the rest of his days he suspected. His only regret was that his elder daughter would be marked as the daughter of a traitor and would never be able to marry someone of her station being gentle-born, but with a stigma, as much as if she had been violated. Returning here was not a good thing for her. Perhaps her uncle would find her a good suitor, assuming she would have someone. She was stubborn enough, perhaps she would not.

It was only a few moments later when Lord Grey and Bash were on horseback heading in the direction of the town as well, talking to each other. Clearly leaving for a patrol, they were speaking about the endless forms Lord Grey had to fill out.

Ellen and the other two women arrived at Blaire's home. Quickly Blaire rushed her up the stairs to dress the young lass. Today was her wedding day, and yet no one spoke of love.

The dress Blaire picked was her own wedding dress of dark blue satin. Ellen was too tall for it, but it fit everywhere else. Blaire did not have a daughter to pass it to, so the young lass she regarded as one would be a stand in, at least for now.

She then set about seeing to Ellen's thick, long, curly, red hair. She brushed it out and then Fiona set about braiding the long back hair while Blaire set about braiding her bangs and weaving them about her head and putting in fresh flowers before she set the veil over her head and it trailed behind her.

Clouds were moving in. Ellen took a breath as she lifted the skirts up with Blaire and Fiona's help to walk to the church where Bash and Lord Grey were both waiting.

Mr. Duncan came also leaving the boys with a neighbor.

Lord Grey had come to the church and found the priest. The priest had been in his garden working on weeding. He had been happy for a change from the births and deaths of the village and Lord Grey had funds for him to buy pews for the sanctuary. Though Lord Grey, being English was Church of England, the priest was willing to marry him to the Catholic Scottish lass whom he claimed was carrying his child and to avoid scandal needed to wed her before her family found out.

The priest seemed more tempered toward forgiveness than damnation and accepted it. After all it was not unheard of, especially with the English garrisons about and the officers were charming men. A lass could surely fall to the charms. Lord Grey was a milord. The priest wondered if the man had used his authority to force her, but he kept that quiet. Perhaps it was all the better since the lordling was willing to marry the lass.

As soon as Ellen entered the church, Lord Grey watched her come toward him, her feet bare on the earthen floor, toughened from working in the prison. He well knew she often did not wear them by choice, but he suspected she did not wear them now because she felt nothing appropriate. It was oddly symbolic of her maidenhood.

The dress came to just below her knee, looking like a fancy kilt rather than a woman's dress. It was still long enough to be modest, but not strictly what a woman of good breeding would normally wear. She held a small bouquet of flowers wrapped with a bit of ribbon in her large hands. Her hands were larger than most women, but still delicate and feminine. They caught Lord Grey's attention since he could not see her face well under the veil, though he knew it was her. No other woman in the British Isles had her height.

The ceremony was a whirlwind. Neither Ellen nor her groom truly remembered the ceremony other than saying their words.

At last after Lord Grey had placed the ring on her long finger, did the priest finally smile. "You may kiss yer bride, Lord Grey."

Lord Grey stepped forward and lifted the veil, pressing it back, revealing Ellen's face as she looked at him in wonder and surprise. He smiled kissing her softly.

There were cheers from Fiona and Bash even as the Duncans clapped and smiled at each other.

The priest nodded. "May I present, Lord and Lady John Grey." He said smiling.

Blaire stepped forward and hugged Ellen.

As they walked to exit the church there was a clap of thunder. It started Ellen and she gasped in startled shock at the sound. Lord Grey wrapped an arm about her.

"Tis only thunder, sweeting." He murmured softly.

She nodded.

They walked out. The rain was starting.

Lord Grey looked back at Bash. "Perhaps you could bring a covered wagon of some sort for..."

Ellen dashed out into the rain as it fell in large drops, lifting the train up as well as the veil. Her feet were in the cool dirt that was becoming mud. She laughed as the rain began to fall harder and the thunder rumbled.

Bash looked at his commander. "I think it is a little moot, my lord."

"Yes. So it would seem." Lord Grey said rolling his eyes as he looked out.

Ellen spun about and then held her hand out, her hair plastered to her and the veil with it. The dress was sticking to her willow body as well. Lord Grey sighed and walked out, his one hand on his sword, the other lifting to take her own.

He then nodded and they both ran toward the inn. Bash watched them go, smiling as he looked at Fiona at his side. He put his arm about her. "You know what the best part of being the best man is?" He asked her.

"No." She said, young eyes bright.

He laughed and lifted her up against him and leaning to her ear. "Fucking the Maid of Honor." He murmured.

She giggled at him.

The Duncans shook their heads and made a mad dash for their own home.

Inside the inn, Lord Grey and Ellen were soaking wet. Lord Grey went to the proprietress and inquired as to a room for the night, a hot supper, and a hot bath to keep his new bride from catching her death.

The innkeeper's wife took them upstairs to a nice room with a table, chairs, a fireplace, a bed, and space for the tub she would bring up soon with hot water.

She disappeared to make the supper Lord Grey paid for.

Lord Grey walked back to the taproom and found the girl by the fireplace, shivering a little. He pulled off his uniform jacket. Though wet as well, it was warm from his body heat. She took it and smiled at her new husband.

He took her hand, kissing her cool fingers, he led the way to the room. He opened the door and then bent, lifting the girl in his arms. He carried her over the threshold and then set her down in the middle of the room. She was lighter than he expected given her size.

She walked to the window and looked out at the heavy rain that was falling outside as she subconsciously pulled the uniform jacket closer about her shoulders. Rain water still dripped from her hair and down her cheeks.

Lord Grey stood watching from a few feet away. She had an odd kind of beauty. Not a traditional beauty with narrow cheekbones and a rounded face, but she was rarer. Something different. She looked like a slighter version of her father. There was no doubt now who her sire was with her piercing blue cat's eyes.

There was a knock. Lord Grey turned and went to the door. A little less than an hour had passed. It was the innkeeper's wife with their supper and behind her was her husband carrying a metal tub with her sons, three large boys nearly men carrying buckets of hot water. Behind them were two daughters with buckets also, cold, he supposed as he stepped out of the way.

They set the tub by the fire and filled it. It was still far too hot for Ellen to bathe in it so Lord Grey, after the group left, went to his new bride. She was deep in her own thoughts it would seem. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Ellen." He said softly.

She jumped, startled, and whirled to face him.

He smiled and lifted his hands wide to show he was not a threat. "Supper is here, my dear."

She took a breath and nodded. She walked forward, pulling the uniform jacket off and lying it on the back of a chair near the fireplace and tub. She walked and sat down gracefully at the table.

The dinner was not fancy, but it was hearty. A meat pie with boiled potatoes and some sort of other vegetable mash. Very filling. Lord Grey reminded himself to thank the cook for it.

Ellen ate everything on her plate and then sipped the ale they had been brought.

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear?" Lord Grey asked.

She looked up at him and blinked as though she was startled he was still there. "I'm sorry. I supposed I am just in my own thoughts."

"I know. I have watched you for more than two hours."

There was a thunder clap and she looked as the window shook. He smiled. "I am fairly sure the bath is cool enough for you. You need to get out of those wet clothes, my dear."

She looked at him a little suspiciously.

He smiled. "Dear one. We are married now. Like it or not I will need to consummate this union which means I will see your body at some point."

She took a breath. "Aye." She rose to her feet and started to remove the various parts of the dress and under things. The flowers in her hair were wilted. He had moved to look out the window, hands behind him in a military posture as he stood there.

She could not quite get the buttons on the dress. She looked back at him. "Ummm...Lord Grey."

He turned. "I am not Lord Grey to you, especially when we are alone, Ellen. My name is John." He said. "What is it?"

She looked back behind her. "I cannot reach the buttons."

He took a breath and nodded. He stepped forward, boots heavy on the floor boards as he came and worked the small buttons. There were nearly two dozen of the little devils. Soon the dress fell from her shoulders. They were broad for a woman, but still thin and feminine. He gently reached up and pressed the dress down her arms revealing the flawless expanse of her back to him. He bent forward kissing the soft flesh. He heard her intake of breath and her flesh goose fleshed. He smiled as the dress dropped to the floor.

She was in her stays, corset, and chemise now. The fire behind her left little to his imagination. He lifted a hand to the stays and they dropped as she stepped out of them. She then turned and he looked at the corset. He did not have much experience with these, but he undid the tie and pulled the cord. It seemed to take forever, but soon it dropped away.

He swallowed as she stood there, nearly naked before him. He lifted a hand to her neck, to her shoulder and it drifted down to where the chemise was loosely tied. He took a breath, his warm hand going into the fold and finding her large breast. She sucked in her breath at the feel of him touching her so, but she allowed it.

He smiled and then shifted his hand away and then cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him and down for a deep kiss. Her hands and breast were pressed flat to his chest as he kissed her, devouring her mouth.

After a few moments, when they were both breathless, he pulled back, looking at her. He smiled at her and then turned. "I should not keep you from your bath." He turned away and moved to remove his own uniform as she watched.

She then stirred and pulled off her chemise and stepped into the water. It was still warm and she sighed happily as she sat back, water over her breasts, with her knees tuck up out of the water. She had a soap that the innkeeper's wife had left along with a towel.

She looked over and found her husband in a white starched shirt with lacy ends to the sleeves. He had removed his cravat, boots, and much of his uniform including his sword that lay against the wall near the bed. Only his black breeches, stockings, and billowy shirt, with his blond hair now loose about his shoulders.

Ellen looked at him as she washed. He seemed to not be even looking at her, which she was grateful. She took a breath and ducked down, washing her thick red hair. Lord Grey heard her intake of breath. He looked over and saw her legs from the water and her breasts as well as she ducked her head back. He watched fascinated. He stepped forward as she pushed herself back up and smiled as he dropped to his knees, looking at her.

She turned her head and almost instantly her arm wrapped about her breasts subconsciously as she looked at him, water dripping from her head.

He smiled at her. "We are wed, dear one. There is no need to be shy around me."

She still watched him a moment.

He sighed. "Are you warmer at least?"

She nodded and took a breath. "I can get out now." She said.

He nodded and lifted the rough spun towel as he stood. She looked at him and he smiled and turned his head away. She shook her head and then stood up, water dripping from her. She stepped out and he wrapped the towel about her body, feeling her curves. He felt himself harden as he swallowed a little.

He stepped back as she moved to dry her hair. He watched. There was more than he had taken into account because she often had it piled on top of her head in some ridiculous, but serviceable fashion.

He sighed and went to pour some claret. He brought her back the glass and smiled at her.

She took it. She had pulled on the fresh shift the innkeeper's wife had brought for her. He stood before her, smiling at her. She lifted the glass.

"Slainte." She said.

He smiled and tapped his glass to her own. "Cheers." He smiled.

They both drank.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her as he sat down beside her.

She took a breath and then nodded. "Aye."

He smiled and lifted a hand to her cheek. "You need not be afraid of me as long as I am with you, Ellen. I will love you and care for you as befits you." He leaned to her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She allowed it and then drank down the claret in two gulps. He took the glass and finished his own. He them gently looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what we must do?"

"Consummate the marriage."

"But do you know what that entails?"

She gave him a look. "I have seen animals, my lord."

"You are not a mare." He said. "And as I said before, Ellen, my name is John."

"John..." She said softly like a prayer.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth then, his hand going under her still damp hair to cup the back of her head. She yielded to him.

Lord John then shifted, pulling away as she looked at him and moved up the bed. The girl was innocent, but the fact stirred him in ways he could not explain. He removed his breeches, thankful the shirt he wore kept him covered to his mid-thighs as he moved to the bed and climbed up after her, sitting, watching her. The covers had been turned down for them.

She was panting as she sat on a pillow, making her breast swell. Her eyes were wide.

He moved then. He pressed her back against the sheets as he kissed her, his hands pulling her chemise up to her hips as he distracted her with his kisses.

He then lifted his head and looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry? What is..."

He had positioned himself and then flexed his hips forward and deep into her. He knew if he took his time if would be more painful for her first time. He felt and heard her startled explanation. He took a breath, holding still within her as he cupped her face. She looked at him, her eyes moist. He had heard it hurt women the first time. He had felt the barrier of resistance that he pushed through, taking her maidenhood forever.

He took a breath and nuzzled her. Love making to this young woman was hardly a chore. She was beautiful and he felt her tight walls beginning to accept him. He took a breath and nuzzled her. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" He murmured.

She shifted and he gasped, feeling her walls shift on him. He moved his hands down to her legs, moving her so she was more under him as he pulled them to either side of him. He kissed her softly and then pushed up on his hands.

He looked down at her as he moved, rocking against her. She looked up at him, unsure, but her eyes held an odd peace as her body knew this age old dance of the meeting of the flesh. He caressed her hips as he shifted.

He needed to watch her as she came for him. He sat back, keeping them joined, her hips splayed to either side of his own. He reached between them to caress the tiny nub that Monique had taught him about when his brother had taken him to a brothel to make him a man. He watched her face redden and her cheeks flush as her hands fisted in the sheets. She made soft noises.

When her orgasm ripped through her, her face held an odd look of panic and amazement. He smiled feeling her tight walls contract on him. Smiling he then shifted over her, kissing her before he moved in earnest to find his own climax.

His head dropped back and he groaned as he felt his seed go deep into her body. He then took a shaky breath and collapsed on her, one hand finding her breast, while the other was at his side.

After a few moments, Ellen shifted. She could not breathe well with him on her body.

He lifted himself, smiling. "Are you well?" He murmured.

She nodded looking at him with a mix of wonder and uncertainty. He moved to be beside her, his hand going to her hair. "Did I do all right?" She asked pensively.

He smiled and nodded, pulling her to him. "Yes. Better than all right." He took a breath, feeling his heart beat slowing. "I have never felt so for a woman."

"What?"

"I think..." He licked his lips. "I am falling in love with you, Ellen."

She took a breath and smiled. "Oh!"

He nuzzled her and they soon slept as the storm raged outside.

ZzZ

The pair spent the evening, morning, and afternoon in their room. When not being newlyweds and making love, they spoke about each other. Lord Grey was eager to hear about his wife and he listened. He told her of his own life and she found herself utterly charmed by him. He was a good man and seemed to really care for her.

They had made love four times and Ellen had found that after the second time, she enjoyed it. John was patient and showed her how to touch him. He also was very candid about different ways they could couple in order to keep from having just one way. She had found that conversation interesting even as her cheeks flamed as John had walked about the room lighting candles.

The next evening the storm had let up enough that the women and the men were able to return. The wagon arrived as the last of the chain gangs were. Lord Grey dismounted as did Bash. Not surprisingly Mac Dubh was one of the last to walk into the fort.

He paused as Lord Grey helped Blaire down as Bash helped Fiona. The two women walked together, giggling about something. Lord Grey reached up and helped Ellen down as well. His hands were on her a moment longer than necessary, but Ellen smiled, dipping her head.

"Until later my lord." She whispered as she passed to join the two women and they all three walked toward the kitchens.

Lord Grey and Bash watched them go. Bash looked over at Mac Dubh watching his daughter who had not even looked over at him.

"He will not like it when he finds out that his daughter is no longer a maiden." Bash said.

Lord Grey took a breath. "She was wedded first."

"Aye, but you bedded her well. That one is very protective of his own."

Lord Grey nodded. "Well now, the young lass has two men to care for her."

Bash nodded. "And I." He said. "I will make sure no harm comes to her."

Lord Grey nodded and took his arm near his elbow. "I appreciate that, but if you try to seduce her..."

Bash looked at his commander. "I have far too much honor to betray a friend in her and my superior officer."

Lord Grey nodded and let him go. He took a breath and went to find where his new bride had gone to.


	13. A Strange Man on the Moors

Chapter 13 - A Strange Man on the Moors

Lord Grey had been out on the moors on patrol. There had been a rumor of a raving man, speaking in an odd mix of French and Gaelic, talking about gold and a curse. Lord Grey and Bash had done to look into it, but the man had been nowhere to be found.

Lord Grey had been keeping his distance from Mac Dubh, especially after marrying his daughter, but this presented a problem. James Fraser was the only person that Lord Grey knew who was fluent in Gaelic and in French. He had inquired of Ellen, who confirmed her father spoke many languages, a rare gift for a Highlander. She spoke some French and Gaelic, but had forgotten the colloquial words that this man was likely using since she had been so long from the highlands.

Lord Grey had been ordered to investigate any word about the French and Prussian gold that had been sent to support the Jacobites and Charles Stuart. However, gold never made it to the Prince and was rumored to have been sank off the shore of Scotland in a storm. The crown, however, had taken an interest in the gold and the never dying rumor of its existence. Perhaps Lord Grey could escape this banishment and see his wife to a better residence before she got with child if he was able to find the man and learn what he could.

Lord Grey sighed.

Ellen was another matter.

Lord Grey's young wife, who was not yet eighteen, had busied herself during the day seeing that the new laundry lass did the job required. She still saw to the mending of her husband's things and the officers as well as the men of her father's direct group. She also helped Blaire in the kitchens from time to time as needed.

She continued to befriend the men of her father's group. Lord Grey saw little harm in it, though he made sure she was never alone with anyone other than her father. Her father she could speak to freely within the bounds of the prison. He was bound and large, but he tried to spend what time he could with a piece of his life he had thought dead.

Ellen seemed equally willing. She looked like him, only a few inches shorter, more feminine clearly, but together, heads bent together, talking, Lord Grey could see how much she resembled him and was surprised he had never seen it before, even with her fiery hair. The shade was distinct in the highlands which was why James Fraser had been called Red Jamie. Bash had told him once he had thought her to be in, but since she made no move to acknowledge it, he wondered if she knew. Clearly until she had spoken, he had not.

Her hands were healing that they did not have such intense labor. Lord Grey knew if she stopped doing work, Mac Dubh would be suspicious of what was going on. Allowing her lighter duties kept the girl from getting bored and gave her just enough to do so that her father would not think something was wrong. He would assume, or so Lord Grey thought, that she had been given lessor duties due to her illness and sore hands.

Lord Grey was truly starting to love his wife. Her company was as great as any of his male lovers and she was more honest and open in love. He suspected this was from her being a virgin and never knowing what love was truly about. There were no secrets, she gave all herself, which he loved and cherished.

When he was with her in bed, she was a beautiful creature whom had learned to please him as well as learned she liked the marriage bed. So did he. Bedding her was hardly a chore as he tried for an heir nearly every night. Her courses had been on her a week before they had wed and now, a week after their marriage, she could well enough become with child.

He dearly hoped so, securing his name, though he was a second son, with an heir, would assure his position with his family as well as with others. His family well knew he preferred men, but when he sent word he had married a woman, his mother and brother were overjoyed, wishing to meet the girl as soon as possible. Lord Grey did not tell them that she was the daughter of a traitor to the crown or that she worked in his prison. He hoped she would be more a lady before he returned to them.

He walked into his room, rubbing a hand over his face after returning with Bash. Bash had gone to check on the men. It was cold and wet outside as a storm came in. He walked into the room, boots leaving a wet trail. He moved to the edge of his desk, removing his stock and cravat when he heard the sound of water splashing.

He turned, walking away from the warm fire and walked into the bedroom area where his private sanctum was, which he now shared with Ellen.

She was there, in a copper bathing tub filled with milky white water before the fire. The air smelled of various herbs and steam. He saw she had her hair piled up on top of her head and pinned there. She was washing her long willowy arms. She was large enough that her knees were out of the water as were arms, shoulders, and head.

He watched, fascinated as she moved slowly, washing herself with an odd care. She then reached up and uncoiled her hair from around her head and then shifted forward and then tipped her head back into the water, bringing her small pert breasts up. The nipples hardened in the cool of the room. The fire was still penetrating the damp cool of the room meaning she had not been there long.

He watched as she caressed soap into her hair. The air became pungent with the scent of lavender and lily. He removed his uniform jacket, vest, metal collar, sword, belt, and boots. He stood in his shirt, breeches, and stockings as he looked at her.

She ducked back again to wash her hair, swirling her hair to wash it. Her body to do this was arched upward, head back, almost like a lover. Lord John Grey was still a man. A man who preferred other men, but he was still a man. The sight of a woman's breasts made him harder than he ever imagined.

He moved, unable to resist anymore as he knelt beside her, hand going to one breast, cupping it, thumb going to the hardened nipple.

She gasped, sitting up, startled, his hand dipping under the water with her as she crossed an arm over herself, trapping his arm. He smiled at her, face inches away from her own before he kissed her cheek and then her mouth.

He reveled in the smell of her. The scent of his wife and home.

His.

Finally, something that he could have that was not the family's, not something for his elder brother, but his. She was his wife and his life now.

"Good evening, Lady Grey." He murmured. "My beautiful Ellen."

She calmed herself. "John." She said softly.

He nodded and then let his hand trace up to her face. He looked at her hair. "You missed a couple spots. Would you like me to help?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, still surprised to see him. He reached for a glass, pushing up his sleeves, and used it to wash the sides of her head clear of soap.

After she sat up, looking at him. "You are home later than I was expecting." She leaned against the tub looking at him, her thick hair spreading like a sea creature behind her.

"Apologizes. I had to check on a report."

She nodded. As governor he really did not have to apologize to her or to anyone here for his actions.

He then smiled at her. "Are you ready to come out or do you wish to stay a few more moments?"

She smiled and looked about for the smaller cloth she had. She wrung out her hair and then pulled her hair about her head as it had been and she wrapped the cloth about that.

She stood up, water dripping down her body as Lord Grey stepped back, looking at the smooth, almost boyish form of her. Her breasts were smaller than many women, but he did not care. She was still growing into womanhood, her body fleshing out in several places. He watched a drop move down her side, to her navel, and down, becoming lost in the lower springy hair of cinnabar that was his alone to touch and feel. He lifted the towel and she stepped into it, looking up at him.

He wrapped it about her before he stood and kissed her. She stepped back to rub the towel over herself to dry, but then he could stand it no longer. He pressed her backwards, shedding the towel like a lizard skin from her as he looked up at her.

Her knees hit the bed and she sat down abruptly, but reached up to help him with his own clothing. He bent and kissed her as she moved backwards on the bed, sliding up, watching him as he climbed after her, smiling.

He took a breath looking at her watching him, flushed with arousal and the heat from her bath. "I love you, Ellen." He murmured.

She smiled and touched his cheek as he crawled over her, face inches from her own, his long blond hair over one shoulder giving him with his narrow features almost a feminine look. "I love you too, John." She whispered before he smiled and took her mouth with his own before he joined them and she arched to meet him.

ZzZ

Ellen had left their bed early.

Lord Grey extended his arm and found her half of the bed to be cool and the warm body of his wife to be missing. He looked about and found her sitting in a chair by the fire working on mending a shirt. He sat, watching her for a time, hypnotized by her making the stitches, her sure strokes of pulling the thread out before making another using the light from the window, what little there was because of the overcast day, a candle on the table near her, and the warm fire she had stirred clearly when she had woken.

He rose to his feet, naked, walking to her he bent a little and kissed her head softly. "What are you going to be doing?" He asked moving to the cupboard with the washbasin and the small drawer under it for the chamber pot which he used. .

"Helping Blaire." She said easily looking up at his trim backside before looking down again. "I do not have to help until later with bannocks and such." She said.

He nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"I will need to be in the village for much of the day." He said. "I have some business to take care of, but I must speak to James Fraser as well."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Why do you need to speak with my father?" She asked.

"I need to request his assistance." He smiled a little. "Nothing that important. Just checking a rumor."

"When do we tell him?" She asked softly.

"When it is the right time." He said. "I do not want it known that my father-in-law is here."

"Because it is beneath you and your family?" she asked turning away bitterly.

He cupped her chin. "No. Because it isn't time for him to know yet." He smiled a little and bent to kiss her to calm her. He then laid his hand upon her belly. "Hummm." He said thoughtfully. "I hope you are pregnant."

"John!" She gasped her hand going to his own.

He smiled a little more. "A child in your womb will make it so no one can try to annul our marriage."

She looked at him. "Who would do that?"

"Your father is a Papist. I am sure he might try since you are underage for a few more weeks." He said.

"Underage?" She cocked her head.

"Yes." He said. "We did not have permission from a guardian to wed."

"What guardian? My father is a prisoner of the crown."

"Exactly." He nodded. "With my name you are safe and no one will know you are the penniless daughter of a Jacobite officer who is being held at the King's pleasure."

She swallowed. "You need not remind me of that." She said standing. She walked to the window, tears in her eyes. "I can make my own way. I have proven as much."

"I am sorry." He said touching her shoulders. "But it is fact and you know it."

She nodded slowly.

He moved to dress and she sighed coming to help him. He smiled at her and then kissed her softly in goodbye. "Try not to get into too much mischief." He said playfully as she followed him to the stair and down to the level her own rooms had once been. They were now the rooms of Allina, the laundry lass.

She smiled at him. "I will attempt not to." She then saw the men and her father below. Mac Dubh was looking up and Ellen dipped her head to seem as though they were merely talking.

"Your servant Madam." He said formally and bowed to her and then smiled a little. "Until tomorrow evening." He said, voice barely above a whisper as he turned from her and walked down the stairs, putting on his hat of office and pulling his cloak about him to ward off the rain.

Ellen walked to the walkway and looked out. She smiled and waved a little at her father and Angus MacKenzie. They both smiled back a little and then were headed out to work the peat fields.

ZzZ

Lord Grey sat in his chair as Mac Dubh was brought before him after the work day had been completed.

The tall lanky Scot came into the room, towering over the two guards whom had brought him. The pair left the room at a wave Lord Grey. Fraser stood watching the governor.

"Doubtless you are curious why I summoned you here." Lord Grey asked.

"Ah wis curious. Aye" Fraser said tightly.

"Come. Eat. I know you are missing your evening meal. Blaire and Ellen made a lovely meal for us."

"Us?" Fraser's ruddy eyebrow lifted as he stood, hands before him in the chains.

"Indeed. I wished to speak to you. The officers got a rather lovely meal and I asked for a meal for two for us."

Fraser looked at him suspiciously and then stepped forward.

Lord Grey looked at him as he poured wine. "Do you think I mean to poison you? As governor I have a lot easier ways to do that. Delicious food is not one of them."

Fraser relaxed slightly. That was certainly true enough. He sat down and then ate his meal silently. He had not had such food in a very long time. It was delicious. Blaire was a good cook and he smiled a little. Lord Grey had moved his daughter to a place that would be less harsh and would not cause her to go blind after a time because of the lye.

Lord Grey sat back after he was finished and he swirled his claret thoughtfully. "I have need of your help Fraser."

"Mah hulp?" Fraser looked up startled at this.

"I have something of a delicate matter to attend to, but you are the only one present who can manage. You are the only person in the area who knows English, French, and Gaelic."

"Ellen kens they 'n' loads languages forby. She learned weel enough fae me. She is in yer employ is she nae? sae she cuid speak fur ye. Mibbie pay her mair fur th' duty or buy her something bonny in compensation?" Fraser said. "She used tae loue pearls. Th' wee cratur ones." He said smiling a little at the memory of her playing with her mother's pearls he had given to Katherine as a wedding present.

Since he could not buy such things. She deserved anything she wished and he felt less of a man that he could not provide for her. They had spoken of her life. She had been living as a poor relation in Potsdam, but her uncle was considering marrying her off and she did not wish that to happen. As her mother had not, Jamie thought ruefully.

Lord Grey cocked his head. He would remember that. "The man in question is raving mad and near death. Would you have her watch a man die so?"

Fraser took a breath. "No." He agreed.

"So that leaves you."

"Even sae, sur, a'm feart ah mist decline."

"Decline? Why ever would you do that?"

"Fur a'm a prisoner. Usin` sic abilities wid be an exploitation." Fraser said. "Ye cannae legally force me either."

"That is true enough." Lord Grey said amazed that Fraser sounded like a man of the law just then. "But I would very much appreciate the help."

"Forgive me, bit ah cannae." Fraser said. He rose to his feet and bowed formally, one leg out as he bent at his hips. A formal court bow.

Lord Grey wondered if the man knew anything else. Still, he watched Fraser move to the door before he took a breath. "What if I had those chains shucked off your wrists? I know you have worn them for many months."

Fraser stopped at the door. "Years." He corrected. He turned slowly. "Ye wid remove thaim?"

Lord Grey rose to his feet. "I would, in exchange for your help." He took a breath. "You could hug your daughter properly." He said softly.

Fraser then stepped back and lifted his hand. "Then we hae an accord, major."

ZzZ

The Inn in the village was called the Lime Tree. Named for the large tree that once stood outside. The largest for miles about the area. The tree had been cut down after Culloden by Cumberland's troops for firewood, but the name remained, as did the large stump near the doorway.

Jamie and Lord Grey had ridden to the inn with Bash and another man at arms. The four of them had left after the sun had set. Lord Grey looked over at Fraser.

"You will recall our agreement." He said lowly.

"Aye." Fraser said moving passed him, hands going to his wrists that were recovering from being in irons.

Lord Grey had made three conditions. The first was that he could not run away while out. Second, he would tell Lord Grey about everything that was said by the man. Third, on his honor as a gentleman, he would speak to no one about what he learned.

James Fraser pushed open the door and looked about. The taproom had a man lying on a table. A dark robed wraith of a man was near the stairway and the innkeeper and his wife stood watching as a man offered the man some broth, which he refused.

Fraser looked about and then sighed.

"Who is that man?" Lord Grey asked.

"His name is Duncan." Jamie said softly.

"You know him."

"Aye. Ah ken him." Jamie said looking at the man. He was gaunt and fatigued from illness and clearly did not have long on this earth. His clothing was stained from salt water. Had he been at sea then? Jamie looked about the room.

Fraser nodded to the man near the stairs, hovering a bit like a phantom. "He is a priest. Sae this jimmy is dying then."

Lord Grey nodded slowly. "It would appear."

Fraser then moved to the man. He looked back at Bash and Lord Grey who were behind him. "Let us begin then." Fraser sat down leaning close, speaking to the man lowly whose eyes were bright with fever. He thought the man, Duncan may have been too far gone to know him, but he had called Jamie, _mo charaid_ , my kinsman. "Everything you tell me will be told to the Englishman. Be wary." He said softly near Duncan's ear in Gaelic.

The innkeeper had frowned, but not heard, but then Grey ordered the man out and Jamie was safe as he settled into a chair beside the dying man.

ZzZ

The man was dead an hour after sunrise.

Fraser had spoken to him all night, encouraging, comforting, bending his large frame down to speak softly to the man whom had called his kinsman. From the French, which Lord Grey and Bash both could understand, the man was raving mad. He spoke of things that made little to no sense, and Lord Grey suspected his Gaelic was no different.

Still he needed to head Fraser's account.

Fraser covered the head of the man who had been given last rites an hour before he passed. Fraser knew the man, he had said. His name was Duncan Kerr, a tacksman to his uncle Colum MacKenzie. He was a kinsman, but a distant one. At times Duncan had called him by name or by Dougal, his uncle's name. The uncle he had killed when he had threatened his wife.

Fraser had been awake for more than twenty-four hours by now and showed little signs of slowing, but Lord Grey called for breakfast to be brought to them up in one of the rooms as the man at arms saw to the burial of the body with the priest.

Fraser rubbed his wrists a little, now that he was able to have full movement of his arms, but his wrists held the purple stains of repeated bruising from the manacles that he had worn there since he was brought to the prison due to being a prisoner who struggled when arrested as well as being an officer that had evaded capture for several years.

The two officers and Fraser ate silently before Lord Grey looked at Fraser. "All right. What did he tell you?"

"Ah warn ye. It mak's na real sense."

Lord Grey waved it off and listened to what Fraser said. Fraser then spoke for the next half an hour about what he had heard. Lord Grey listened intently.

"A white witch?" He said.

"Nae necessarily a witch." Fraser said. "A wise wifie. A healer. Lik' th' yin wha cured ellen."

Bash scoffed. "That was a witch. She might be white and have healed Ellen from the snake venom, but she just vanished into thin air."

Fraser looked at him. "Fowk sae claise tae death search fur ways tae express whit thay hae seen or ur seeing. Raving mostly."

"Indeed." Lord Grey said. "Once more if you please."

Fraser took a breath and began again.

He would repeat it three times as Bash and Lord Grey looked for holes in the tale. However, it was solid. Fraser was speaking the truth.

They rode back toward the prison, but stopped at a spring to water the horses and drink. Lord Grey watched as Jamie bowed to the spring and then tied a small bit of cloth to the tree behind the stone well that someone had made many years before. He then dipped and drank the icy water.

Fraser then moved about the spring and Bash looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing Fraser?" He asked as Jamie squatted, picking something from the spring and rocks.

"Picking cress." Jamie said.

"We can see that?" Lord Grey said coming back from urinating on a tree. "But why?"

"It's green sur."

"Yes." Lord Grey moved closer.

"Cress tastes better than th' ither plants that graw oan th' moor."

"But why pick them at all."

"Plants hulp keep yer teeth 'n' yer health." Jamie said moving about not looking at them.

"Who told you that?" Lord Grey asked.

"Mah wife!" Fraser snapped putting the last bits in a small satchel he had.

"Your wife? Where is she?" Lord Grey asked. He wanted to meet the woman who had married Fraser. He remembered he well enough. Her belly greatly swollen with child, breasts larger than a man's hands and nipples darkened. Her breasts were the first he had seen.

"She's gaen." Jamie said softly turning away to mount his horse.

Lord Grey mounted and then went to Fraser's side as Jamie looked back at the spring remembering another spring where he had been after he had rescued Katie from Black Jack Randall. She had done the Gaelic customs she had learned from somewhere and then they had had a terrible row. He had forgiven her, but that had been a night that he would be burned into his memory as much as the time, a month later, when she finally allowed him to bed her again.

"Gone? She died?" Lord Grey took a breath. "Ellen, that is Miss Fraser, never has spoken of her."

"She's gaen." Fraser repeated.

Lord Grey cocked his head. "Mr. Fraser. What of your other children?"

Fraser looked up, eyes a little moist from memory. "Janet is under her uncle's guardianship, katherine's brother. Alexander is wi' mah wife's nephew wham is his guardian." He took a breath. "I have not seen them since Culloden." He said and then moved his horse away along the path.

Bash looked at Lord Grey. "He hadn't seen Ellen since Culloden either until she came here. I think he thought they were dead."

"Perhaps Katherine, Mrs. Fraser also lives." Lord Grey said. "I need you to look into his family for me. I want to understand this man better. He is a good man even if he is a traitor.

"Perhaps." Bash nodded as they continued behind Fraser who had his head down.


	14. The Escape

Chapter 14 - The Escape

Lord John Grey, Mac Dubh, Bash and the other man at arms returned to the prison by midday. Mac Dubh noted Ellen coming down the stairs. She went to Mac Dubh who embraced her heartily.

Lord Grey watched and waited. The man was whispering something to the girl as he held her a moment longer than he really needed to, but Lord Grey allowed it, knowing the father wanted a feeling of closeness to the lass he had sired.

Ellen then turned to him. "My lord, Mistress Blaire wishes to know if we may have an extra bit of meat since the lads are working extra hard or perhaps some string to allow them to catch the rabbits on the moor."

Lord Grey looked at Mac Dubh. "You are using your daughter to make requests now?"

"Nae ah." Jamie said. "Though it wid be welcome indeed."

Lord Grey nodded and then noted she was holding papers. "What are those you carry?"

"Requests for medical supplies, bedsheets, medicines…" She said.

He looked at her. "Where do you think you are girl? These men are prisoners of the crown."

She swallowed, but took a breath. "But there are many sick. With winter coming it would be wise to stock our stores for when illness comes. Sickness makes it so they cannot work. Better food once a week at least makes them stronger…"

Mac Dubh and the governor were watching her.

"You clearly have given thought to this while I was away." Lord Grey said.

"If we get small extras now, it will make a larger impact later when there is a larger need." She took a breath. "And it will not be as hard a blow to the acquisitions. Plus if we allow them to catch the extra meat, Blaire and I can see them dressed and portioned out…added to prisoner stew."

Lord Grey took a breath. "It is a reasonable way to look at it." He took a breath. "Come to my offices then, Miss Fraser. I will look over the accounts. Fraser, I am sure your men may have need of you."

Mac Dubh nodded and turned to join his group working the southern wall again.

Lord Grey nodded for Ellen to lead the way. He followed her to his offices. She moved to lay the papers on his desk as she heard the door latch. She started turning to speak to him, but Lord Grey had his hands on her, spinning her to him, as his mouth connected with her own. Lord Grey had shut the door behind him, but not locked it as he kissed his wife savagely, his hands moving to her buttocks. He lifted her up, mouth against hers, onto his desk. She lifted her skirts as he freed himself from his breeches and he pressed into her his hands planting on the desk as he thrust, almost brutally into her.

She gasped looking at him startled, but quickly that surrendered to lust as she wrapped her legs behind his buttocks, urging him.

She held onto his arm and had one arm about his neck as he thrust into her. It was over in moments.

Lord Grey jerked as he came hard to her, deep within her. In the pure savagery of the moment, she had also come to him. He panted against her shoulder and neck. He then lifted his head as she too panted looking at him. "I missed you." He murmured. "Are you well?"

She nodded. "I was not expecting you to be so, but yes. I am well." She then beamed and kissed him softly. "And happy."

He nodded.

He pulled back, straightening himself before sitting down. She let her skirts drop. She was flushed and then she sat, taking a drink of wine that he had poured for himself. He beamed as she nearly drank it all and the sat down.

There was a knock.

They looked at each other. He reached straightening her gown further as he then moved around the desk.

Ellen took a breath as the governor looked up. "Enter."

"So…if this is acceptable my lord…" Ellen said leaning forward to look at the papers, now in disarray from their hasty love making.

The door opened and Bash came in with an older woman. "The seamstress is here." Bash said looking at the pair.

"I assure you it is very acceptable, my dear." Lord John said, not looking the least bit phased.

Ellen blushed seeing in his look that he knew what that had just done, but her husband looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment before she turned away. He smirked and then looked to the side of her.

"Ah. Welcome Mistress Aldlee." He greeted. He rose to his feet and walked to the older woman. "My wife is in need of at least three new gowns and another fit to wear to formal gathering." He lifted a coin purse. "I assume you can manage."

"Aye." The Scottish lady nodded as she took the coins. "Let us see ye lassie." She smiled. "Yer a muckle lassie, bit an' a' skinny-malinky." She remarked and then set about measuring. "Yer man needs tae see ye fed better. Guid hurdies tae hae a bairn though." She nodded in approval.

Ellen blushed again.

Lord John smiled. "I will leave you two to it then." He said and nodded to Bash to follow him out.

ZzZ

Three days later, in the cool damp of the morning, Mac Dubh escaped.

At roll call he was absent. Lord Grey looked at Ellen who was near and seemed to be equally confused by the fact her father was not among the men.

The officers spoke to his chain gang team. None of them had seen him. Or so they said.

Bash came into the office as Lord Grey looked about. "He is not on the Moors. It is like he evaporated in a puff of smoke." He narrowed his eyes. "And he was not a warlock as far as I knew…"

"No he isn't." Lord Grey said.

"What will we do?"

"Search for him, naturally."

"And after?"

"Give him a good whipping." Lord Grey said. He looked out the window. "He promised he would not escape."

Ellen looked up from her embroidery. "No, he promised not to escape while in the town." She corrected remembering her father and Lord Grey's own words.

Lord Grey came to her. "Did you know he was leaving?"

"No." Ellen said. Her tone told him, that she was equally irritated with her father, which meant he had not told her a thing about it.

Still, he pressed. "Did you have a hand in his escape?"

She looked at him startled. "No." she said firmly.

Lord Grey watched her go back to her embroidery, tears in her eyes. He moved to Bash and they walked to the landing. Bash shut the door. "Do you think she speaks true?"

"She weeps for him. If nothing else, her pain is real." Lord Grey said. "Yes, I believe her. I also believe he will return."

"Why?"

"We have his one living family member he has seen in more than a decade."

"Are you sure he would come back?"

"To his blood? Of course. He is a Scot. Family and clan is above all, even if clans no longer exist."

"So Ellen is a hostage."

"Of sorts." The governor agreed. "And I think she knows it."

ZzZ

Two days later Lord Grey was leading a search party when his bowels began to shift urgently. Seeing no one, he sent his men ahead some ways and then ducked behind a low hill as his bowels released, rather violently.

He took a breath to steady himself. The high fiber rough diet of the north seemed to plague him fairly often.

He was pulling up his drawers when he looked up into the face of none other than Jamie Fraser. He coughed and looked at the tall Scot. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage sir."

James Fraser took a breath and then looked around Lord Grey. The men he had brought all had their muskets pointed at him around the governor. "Na, a'm feart ye hae me." He said softly.

The governor took a breath. "James Fraser. You will come with us."

Jamie nodded and lifted his hands willingly to be put into irons. He looked up as Lord Grey mounted a horse and he was attached to a rope. It began to rain and Jamie took a breath.

"Tell, ellen a'm sorry." He said softly.

Lord Grey looked down at the red-haired Scot standing erect beside his horse. "She will be lucky if she escapes punishment for holding her tongue about your escape."

Mac Dubh looked up, eyes full of pain. "Please. She hud na knowledge. Dae nae harm her fur mah sins. She didnae ken." He squared his shoulders. "If ye mist whip something, whip me, bit please save her that. It's awfy much fur a wifie tae bear. She knew hee haw, ah swear."

"Do you think she would have told me?"

Mac Dubh looked down a moment before he answered. "No." Jamie said.

"So why should I believe you?" Lord Grey asked looking toward the prison. "You would say anything to protect your daughter."

"Aye, bit wid ye nae dae th' same?" Jamie asked softly.

Lord Grey took a breath and closed his eyes. His brother had saved this man from death because he had let John live.

A matter of honor.

Would he do anything for a daughter? Yes, he would. Even more so, he would so anything for Ellen, any child she bore him, and any of his family.

He clicked and his horse moved forward as he led his prisoner back in silence.


	15. Jamie Turns Himself In

My Father's Keeper

Chapter 15 – Jamie Turns Himself In

Ellen stood, her hands on her hips as she looked across the room at her husband as he stood getting ready for the day after returning from the moors soaked. He had soaked in a hot bath by the fire for nearly an hour before he found her reading in bed. He warmed himself other ways well into the night, but now his wife was not having any of his delays.

"You told me when he returned I could see him, John."

"It is not that easy, sweetheart." John said tying his cravat. "I have to make an example, even if it is mostly for show."

She walked to him. "I had no idea where he went. You believe me, do you not?"

He turned to her from the mirror he was looking in and looked at her. "Of course, I do." He said. "You were distraught at the idea of him leaving and leaving you. That pain is not something you can just act."

She shook her head. "So, you do not trust me, only my emotions."

"In a way, yes. Women wear their emotions, my dear, which in your case have been running fairly high of late."

She hissed and threw a pillow at his head. Thankfully he saw it coming and caught it.

"Ellen…" He chided.

"I am not emotional." She growled.

"No?" He said in amusement.

"No!" She hissed.

He took a breath as she moved toward the door and looked heavenward a moment. "I am having him join us for supper." He said.

She looked back at him. "I can see him then?"

"Yes." He said.

She flashed a smile, her annoyance forgotten as she walked passed Bash on her way to see to Blaire as he came for orders.

He looked after her and then looked at Lord Grey who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Zzz

Mac Dubh shivered with cold.

It was cold and dank in the holding cell for single confinement.

Used a cell for punishment, Jamie huddled to try to warm himself. The guards had thrown water on him, icy water from the burn, and he was already chilled. He remained there for two days, praying for guidance.

Then the door opened and he blinked as Bash stepped in. "The governor will see you now."

Jamie nodded, rising slowly to his feet, his joints cracking as he did. He followed Bash up to the governor's apartments. Ellen was seated in a chair. She looked up at him.

"Papa!" she gasped seeing him looking ashen and sick. She ran to him and embraced him.

He smiled at her. "A'm weel enough lassie. Bear up." He said. He winced a little as she touched his powerful shoulders and fretted.

"Why? Why did you leave?" She asked. Her hands were on his dirty, bearded cheek.

"That is a fine question Miss Fraser." Lord Grey said nodding to Fraser. "Do you have the slightest idea what I could do to you?"

Jamie nodded. "Aye, sur."

"Then why?"

"Ah cannae tell ye."

"Cannot or will not." Lord Grey said.

Jamie was silent and looked at his daughter steadily.

"Come here Fraser."

Jamie looked at him puzzled.

"Here!" Lord Grey barked, pointing to a spot before him. "Stand here."

Ellen jumped, but Fraser's fists balled. "Amurnay a dug, major!" Jamie snapped. "Ye kin dae whit ye lik' wi' me as a prisoner, bit ah wull nae come tae heel lik' yer hunting dugs!"

Ellen gasped.

Lord Grey took a breath. "My apologies, Fraser. I did not mean offense, just to have you stand nearer. Now if you please." He said, gesturing elaborately.

Mac Dubh stepped closer, irons clinking as he did. It was then that the steam rising from his shirt became evident.

Lord Grey blinked. "You are all wet man, why?"

"Fur ye ordered me sae." Jamie snapped, blue eyes looking at the governor in annoyance.

Lord Grey looked at Ellen, whose eyes narrowed at him. "I made no such order. I told to have you put in confinement. I did not say anything about water. It has been very cold. I would never risk death of a prisoner so."

Jamie nodded believing him.

Lord Grey nodded to Ellen. "Would you go down and check on supper for us, Miss Fraser. I assume you will wish to stay to have a little time with your father."

Ellen nodded and rose to her feet, her dress swirling a little. Mac Dubh followed her with his eyes. The dress she wore was not that of Scot farming lass. It was finer. Not anything like the French clothing, they had worn in Paris, but still, not homespun wool. It was a lovely shade and suited her.

His breath caught a moment as she paused at the door and dipped her head to the lord before she left. Her hair was pinned in a lovely way as well. Not a peasant style, but one with thicker curls and looked more English. He looked down then. He could not afford to have her clothed so. She was making her own way here. With a roof over her head, he had no doubt she could have a dress made for her in the local village. He also knew she had been gathering herbs and drying them in the stable. The teas would sell well enough as grass cures of the Highlands. The Scots would be more trusting of her than the English doctors, he supposed.

"Tell me Fraser." Lord Grey said, breaking his reverie. "How fares your sister these days?"

Jamie snapped back to the present. "Whit aboot her?"

"And the rest of the family? I heard that your brother-in-law, Ian, was arrested several times, though never charged."

Jamie sighed. "Ah wisnae aroond tae ken."

"And the family home. Lallybroch is it not?"

"It's."

"And the gold you provided them could have been put to good use no?"

Fraser shifted a little. "Sin yer sae weel informed as tae mah connections, laird grey, ye an' a' ken lallybroch is mair than 100 miles awa' fae this jyle. Even if ah hud wings, ah doubt ah cuid hae made it thare 'n' returned tae this moor wi`in three days.

Lord Grey took a breath. He conceded that. "Then someone closer? Miss Fraser perhaps?" Lord Grey was almost casual. "She has found a rather good seamstress of late…"

Jamie looked up sharply. "Lea her oot o' this. Ah met na yin."

"And how do I know this to be true."

"Oan mah word, ah hae nae met wi' a'body."

"And your word still means something then?"

"Hae ah given cause nae tae?"

"I removed your irons on your word that you would not escape from the village."

"'n' ah kept it!"

"Did you?" Lord Grey asked sitting back.

"Aye. Ah did. Ye asked three hings o' me thare 'n' ah paid th' maist attention tae that yin in particular."

"And yet you will not tell me where you have been."

"Ah cannae."

"Will not."

Jamie shook his head.

Lord Grey sighed and lifted a note. "Ian Murray, your brother-in-law. Wife, Janet. Your sister. Children, James. Named for his uncle perhaps?" He asked, looking to see if he could see Jamie's face. It was impassive, but the eyes were narrowed. "Margaret, Katherine, Janet, Michael, and Ian." He looked up again. "Quite the brood." He set the paper down on the table. "The three older children are old enough to be sent to prison and be interrogated with their parents. They are not gentle in their ways."

Jamie knew the man spoke the truth about that and slowly the color drained from his face.

"Also, I have your own daughter here, with me, to be sent at my pleasure, to any other prison, though not as a worker, as a prisoner. Perhaps a labor camp such as this one. She is tall and strong. Or perhaps to the Americas to the southern colonies. I have heard that the men there are fond of beating and raping indentured servants. I do not hold with such practices, but I would hate to have Miss Fraser suffer such a fate for your sins, Mr. Fraser."

James Fraser turned to him, hands lifted as though to either strike or beg, Lord Grey wasn't sure, but there was a noise behind Fraser that caused them both to look back.

Just then, Ellen returned with a tray of food, Blaire behind her with another. Ellen smiled at her father as set the table for the three of them, having no idea what had just transpired. Jamie looked up at her. He took a breath and lifted a manacled hand to her cheek.

She turned to him and smiled at him as she leaned into it a moment before turning to help Blaire. Blaire collected the trays and bowed as she left them.

Ellen said down between the two men. She looked at the tenseness between them. The tension between the men made her unease suddenly.

"Whit wid ye hae me dae?" Fraser asked looking at his eldest child and not Lord Grey.

"Give me the truth."

Jamie looked at Ellen as she served the men before herself. She looked between them, but Lord Grey caught her eye and shook his head ever so slightly.

Jamie took a breath. "Th' truth then…" He looked at the plate before him. "Ye heard me speak o' mah wife."

"You said she was dead."

"Ah said she wis _gaen_." Fraser corrected.

"She is not dead?" Lord Grey looked at Ellen.

Ellen took a breath after eating a buttery fingerling potato. "I do not believe she is dead, my lord, but she is not in Scotland."

"Did you not say she was taken?"

"By pirates, yes." She said looking down at her food. "But barbary pirates do not often kill women. They like to take them alive and sell them as slaves. Convert them to their heathen religion…" She looked at her father who cocked his head at her.

Jamie nodded a little and then looked at Lord Grey. "Mah wife wis a white lady, a witch, if ye wull. A healer. She cuid heal 'n' hud learned fae th' masters." He took a breath. "Th' fowk cried her a white witch."

Lord Grey sat back. "What the man said. The white witch. You thought it was your wife?"

"Ah wantit tae see." Jamie said looking toward the window.

"And you found?" Promoted Lord Grey.

"She wisnae thare." Jamie said.

"And the treasure. You did not find it then?" Lord Grey asked, looking at a side glance to Ellen who cocked her head.

"Aye, Ah fun it." Jamie said reaching for his meal.

Lord Grey blinked. "And you didn't use it to buy your freedom? Become a new man?" He chuckled a little. "You idiot Scot."

Jamie blinked. "A'm an honorable man. Ah didnae fin' whit ah wis keekin fur sae ah returned." He looked at Ellen. "Ah knew ellen wid worry fur me otherwise."

Lord Grey sat back. "And you knew I held her here."

Ellen looked at him. "I was a hostage?!" She put her knife and fork down in indignation. "You were going to use me to get him to come back, weren't you?! I was bait! Why you…"

"Peace, Ellen." Lord Grey lifted a hand. "In a way." He said gently. "I would never harm you, Ellen. I think I have proven that." He looked back at Fraser. "But what did you do with the treasure?"

"Ah dropped it in th' sea."

"You what?!" Lord Grey gasped.

"A'm waantin' na pairt o' th' blood dosh fae th' rebellion. It haes awready cost me dear. Ah threw it intae th' cauldron."

"The Cauldron?" Lord Grey asked looking about as if trying to place the name.

Ellen was still upset, but spoke. "Blaire says it is a bay made of slippery rock. All who go to it parish in the churning waters. It is the Devil's Cauldron."

Lord Grey's eyes flicked to Fraser. "Why?"

"Sae na ither wid hae tae hae th' bloody stain o' th' dosh oan thair hauns. Dosh kin buy ye ainlie an escape, nae pure happiness, 'n' certainly nae a freish lee worth living…mah laird."

Lord Grey sat back dumbfounded and nodded. "I suppose that is correct."

The rest of the meal was eaten on a lighter note. Much of the discussion was about Ellen's adventures of late in the stables.

Mac Dubh then returned to his fellows after a long evening.

After he was escorted out and the guards left the door, Ellen went to the door to lock it, and whirled on her husband.

He was standing near the fireplace holding his wine glass. "All right, sweetheart. Let's have it out then." He said gently.

"How dare you!" She growled stocking toward him.

Lord Grey was swirling his claret and looked up at her. "Ellen, I need you to swear never to speak of this conversation this night."

"Why?" She asked eyes narrowed.

"Because it is a matter of life and death."

"For whom?" she asked, lips tight.

"For us all. You, me, your father, the Jacobites here…."

She blinked. "Why does it matter? He threw it in the one place no one can find it."

"Exactly. Thus, you should have no knowledge of it at all."

She took a breath. "Ah." She nodded. She rubbed her temples. "I am very tired." She said suddenly.

"Go to bed then. I will join you shortly." He rose to his feet lifting a candelabra from the desk. He had the light of the fireplace still. He leaned to her and kissed her cheek softly.

She was not happy with him, he could tell, but he could tell she understood as well.

She walked into their bedroom and shut the door. He took a breath. He had her silence and Jamie's on the matter. Unfortunately, he would never have the treasure to buy his way back into the good graces of society.

He sat down to sign the last few reports before rising to his feet to join his wife in bed, though he very much doubted she would allow him to relax his mind by making love to her. Still, the comfort of another soul near him as he slept, could perhaps be enough.


	16. A Rejected Advance

Chapter 16 – A Rejected Advance

More than a month went by as Lord Grey and Mac Dubh began a rather tedious, but solid friendship. Lord Grey was able to get some supplies sent. Ellen was seeing to having a stock pile maintained for the cold winter months that would be soon looming.

The prison was to the north of Scotland, the summers were shorter than many would like and the winters harsh and cold. The winters could also bring storms that could batter stone, man, or beast, even being three miles from shore.

Jamie and John played chess after a good meal. Jamie's bonds had been removed once more. He was able to show his influence to the men with him. Little did he know that the actions were not his own, but that of Lady Grey, his daughter, who appealed to John's elder brother, his family, and several men her husband mentioned to gain some influence.

Many sent goods and supplies for the poor girl who had been forced to live among the traitors. Hal, Lord Melton, Lord John's brother, was especially kind to the new Lady Grey. Ellen had diplomacy and etiquette in her favor. Clearly, she had was not of low birth by how she addressed her peers in her letters.

John's mother and sister, Lady Benedicta and Lady Anne, were not too keen on Lord John's choice in bride, especially when both John and his wife were vague on whom her parents were. Anne was cold to Ellen's requests to exchange letters, her answers guarded and short. By contrast, Lady Benedicta had much to say and had many questions she wished to know from her new daughter-in-law.

However, the one who wrote her the most was her sister-in-law, Minnie, wife of Hal. Hal seemed to be fostering a friendship between them and John did as well. Minnie had a history, which she was eager to share with her new sister-in-law who spoke to her plainly and did not speak down to her as Lady Benedicta and Lady Anne did. Something she shared with Ellen. Minnie, whose real full name was Minerva Grey, was the daughter of a rare book dealer and spymaster. When caught trying to find documents in Lord Melton's desk at a party, instead of turning her over to the magistrate who was also in attendance, Hal had had her on the hearth rug instead. Ellen had been so shocked by this openness that she had asked her husband who confirmed it. Six months later, Minnie had returned to Hal's presence with her belly swollen with his child. They had married a month later and Benjamin Grey was a born a legitimate heir to the Grey holdings.

Since then Minnie and Hal had been a love match, having two more sons after Benjamin. John had pointed out that if that worked out, he and Ellen were meant for each other. Ellen agreed since she was now very much in love with her husband. She was happy to have the support of his elder brother and his wife.

She was dearly in need of friends.

Ellen, for her part, often was there for dinner, something Mac Dubh thought was a courtesy to allow him time with his daughter. She seemed more tired of late, paler, and she did not speak as much, but he took as the fact her body was adapting to the harsh life of the northern highlands after living in a palace for many years.

Ellen would often leave the room to allow the men to speak over claret and play chess. She would go to her room and embroider or read until Jamie took his leave of John. John would then come and reclaim his wife after Jamie bid her goodnight.

This night, Lord Grey was in fine form playing chess against Mac Dubh. He was watching the tall Scot, realizing how much his wife resembled the Scottish rebel. The eyes were the same. Blue and cat like. Strong features. Ellen's were softer, more feminine, but the girl was nearly as tall as the man who had fathered her.

Jamie's body bore the scars of a man who had been through hell. The two of them discussed various books and hunting. John found that the more he spoke to Jamie, the more he realized he was not only falling in love with his wife, but her father as well.

The revelation to was as much a shock to himself as he imagined it would be to any other. Perhaps it was why he was in love with Ellen. She was part of Jamie's blood. In a sense, when he bedded her, he was bedding Jamie, and the thought was strangely comforting.

Lord John Grey had always been a sodomite, in more or less secret, however, his banishment to be a governor until a scandal involving him blew over, had much to do with his preference in the male sex. Ellen was the first female he had bedded other than the whore his father had bought for him when he had been fourteen. The whore had been small, waif like, not to his taste in the slightest, but apparently was what many men wished to have. So he played alone, allowing his father to buy him a night with the girl. She taught him a great deal about sex that night.

Ellen was as large and powerful as a girl could be. He realized that was why he liked her. She was muscled, taller than he was, and looked like her father. All reasons, Lord John realized why he loved her. He mad married her to keep her safe, his honor demanding he produce at least one child on her, even if he had misgivings about the fairer sex at first, but, he soon found that Ellen was the perfect mix of femininity and masculinity which had to be a delightful mix of her mother and her father.

Jamie was a beautifully made man. While Ellen was a bit disproportionate due to being so tall for a woman, Jamie's towering height and mass fit him. Though he was thin, he was all hard muscle from the hard labor.

After much debate with himself, John had been watching Jamie as he sipped his claret, waiting for Jamie to make a move on the chess set.

"I never had the chance to thank you, Fraser."

"Thank me? fur whit?"

"For saving my life."

"Na. Ah ne'er hud a chance tae ta fur bein' an honorable man tae mah wife." He looked at Lord Grey. "Even as a young laddie, a woman's honor wis heich. Ah admire that."

"I did nothing for your wife. She was in no danger at all."

"True, bit ye kept her safe fae a scots scoundrel."

"Yes, but I was a sixteen-year-old who was nearly shitting himself in fear at coming face to face with Red Jamie."

"A sixteen-year-old wha does nae jobby his-sel wi' a gun tae his heid either does nae hae bowels or naw ta brains."

Lord Grey laughed and Jamie joined him.

It was two weeks later when John was eyeing Jamie, a stature of cinnabar before him.

"It's yer move." The soft Scots voice said.

John nodded and moved his knight.

Jamie reached out and moved his bishop to take the night, but Lord John's hand raised to his, stopping him, the hand on his own, warm, feeling the pulse there. Lord John's breath caught slightly.

After a moment, Jamie, looked at him, anger in his eyes. He dropped the bishop and looked at Lord Grey, the mood of the room suddenly gone from friendly to hostile.

"Tak' yer haun aff me, or ah wull murdurr ye." Jamie hissed coldly.

John gasped and sat back looking at Jamie, eyes widened in a mix of surprise and sorrow.

Mac Dubh rose to his full height and walked from the room in silence, leaving Lord John Grey alone with only the soft hissing of the rain on the peat fire as his company.

What the hell had he done?


	17. A Flogging

Chapter 7 – A Flogging

Mac Dubh had done his utmost to avoid Lord Grey as much as he could. He was there for roll and quickly disappeared into the sea of bodies to do his daily work without so much as a word. Lord Grey for his part could not force the Scot to his presence without a suitable reason so he tried to let go of both the night and his feelings, both without too much success.

Ellen had eased him the night after Jamie had stormed away when he had overstepped his bounds with a small, gentle gesture that had been utterly rejected. She had when he needed to speak to her or find solace in her body and at times both.

She had seen her father storm off and had asked her husband what had happened and Lord John, always the honest man in his relationship with her, told her. He did not speak of his feelings, but he did tell her about touching Jamie's hand.

Ellen explained that she remembered her mother telling her that a very bad man, named Jack, Black Jack, had hurt him in unspeakable ways. Even her mother would not tell her fully what happened, but Ellen remembered him being distant and remembered staying at an uncle's abbey when he was gravely injured. Mother had been as well and lost the brother that she had been carrying to join the family.

Lord Grey understood.

Another man touching Jamie, even in a gentle way caused him to have problems.

Suddenly it all made sense.

Lord Grey wanted to apologize, but again had the problem of finding a way to do it that was not suspicious to the men or really his wife.

It was early fall, the moor was beginning to change color heralding the coming of winter. Blaire had told Ellen that so early meant the winter would likely be especially bad. They had not had a winter that was bad enough to keep people isolated for more than a week in some time.

All the men were in the courtyard as they awaited the inspection of the sleeping areas. The British did this at least four times a year to make sure the bedding was turned, to combat illness, check for contraband, and in general make sure things were as they should be.

Bash came forward to Lord John as he sat at a small desk in the courtyard, out of the rain. He placed the discoveries on the table before the governor. "Mostly the normal things, however, this you should take note." He said lifting the small scrap of a cloth.

"This" was a six by four-inch bit of worn cloth in a green tartan check. Bash's eyes flicked to the prisoner rows looking for the tell-tale sign of action or movement that would show guilt. The ownership of such a cloth was strictly forbidden after the Rising by the Diskilting Acts.

"Yes, I suppose so." Lord Grey agreed.

Bash turned to the prisoners. "Whose is this?" He demanded.

Lord Grey looked at the cloth. Given many of the tartans were different variations of greens, browns, and grays to blend with the land, he could not take measure without certainty. He mentally began to think of a list of the ones he knew of.

MacAlester, Hayes, Innes, Graham, MacMurtry, MacKenzie, MacDonald…

stop…

MacKenzie.

That one.

Bash was looking at the men, but Lord Grey was as well.

MacKenzie. The young one in the center, part of James Fraser's work group. The young lad who had fainted and Ellen had given water to. His face was a shade too controlled, to expressionless.

"It's yours, MacKenzie, isn't it?" Grey demanded. He snatched the scrap of cloth from Bash and thrust it under the younger man's nose. The prisoner was white faced under the blotches of dirt, breathing hard through his mouth.

Grey fixed the young man with a cool, hard, and triumphant stare. The young lad had that core measure of hate that all the prisoners had, but the wall of indifference was harder for him to manage. Grey felt fear building in the lad. Any second now the lad would break.

"It's mine." A calm voice said behind the lad. The voice was calm, almost bored and spoke with the flat indifference that MacKenzie nor Grey registered it at once.

The boy and the governor soon, eyes locked with each other until a large hand reached over the lad's shoulder to gently pluck the scrap of cloth from the officer's hand.

Lord Grey stepped back, the words like a blow to the stomach to him. MacKenzie forgotten, he lifted his gaze the necessary inches to look James Fraser in the face.

"It isn't a Fraser Tartan." Lord Grey said words forced beyond his lips. His face was numb, which he was grateful. His face would not betray him to the throng of prisoners and his own men so.

Mac Dubh's mouth widened into a slight smile. "Na, it isn't. It's mackenzie as ye guessed. Mah mother's clan."

Lord Grey blinked. That information he would use later, he was sure of it. Though he had known it from somewhere, he recalled. He was as sure of that as he had been that the tartan had been MacKenzie and not Fraser.

Lord Grey spoke, in a cool voice, far cooler and far steadier than he felt. "Possession of clan tartans is illegal. You know the penalty of course."

The wide mouth curled into a one-sided smile. "Ah dae."

There was a shifting and murmuring among the ranks of prisoners. Though there was very little actual movement, Lord Grey had felt a change in the feeling. An odd tenseness.

James Fraser, however, was calm, collected. Lord Grey watched his gaze a moment and felt himself seeing what he feared the most. Not fear or anger, but indifference.

Jamie's eyes lifted to Ellen walking down the stairs to the courtyard. She was pale. He knew she had been ill the last two days. It was good to see her up and about, even if she still looked ill.

Lord Grey looked back at Ellen, following Jamie's gaze to his daughter.

Ellen had been ill, staying in bed much of the last two days. She had been able to rest and so Lord Grey had allowed her to sleep. She had not been feverish, but this odd malady seemed to be causing her to be tired, faint, and wishing to sleep. He would allow her that. She was his lady after all. He expected her to be able to be at his side, not keep up laundry, the kitchens, or anything else she seemed to do to pass the time.

Cool, pale, and beautiful she made it to the courtyard and paused seeing her husband looking at her before he turned back to James Fraser whose eyes met his daughters in a soft gentle way. Almost an apology.

James' Fraser's one weakness.

His daughter.

Lord Grey stood up straighter. He nodded to Bash. "Take him." He said coolly.

James Fraser did not resist as Bash put him in irons and led him with two other guards toward the solitary cells.

Ellen gasped, moving to follow having no idea why her father was being taken under guard so as the rest of the prisoners dispersed. She then saw Angus MacKenzie look at her sadly, almost helpless as he looked down and then turned to leave. She looked down in a puddle near him, spotting the small bit of Tartan cloth.

MacKenzie colors.

She moved reaching for it, but Lord Grey caught her before she could. He shook his head a little and looked at her. "No, my dear. This affair does not concern you."

"But it is my family colors." She said softly. She looked at it, floating like a small corpse in the pool. "My grandmother's clan.

The garrison men heeded that and Lord Grey say them turn to listen. He took a measured breath. "Tartans are illegal now Miss Fraser." He bent, lifting it.

Such a sorry little thing. Soaked, muddy, and would soon be no more.

He nodded to Bash who had returned. "Dry this. We will burn it tomorrow."

Ellen's face twisted, but she said nothing, but her look was like he suggested burning a flag. She turned away from him as tears came to her eyes. She lifted her skirts to walk to the far side of the courtyard.

Bash and Lord Grey watched her go.

Lord Grey took a breath as Bash looked at him. "The young miss is not happy about that." His officer said softly.

Lord Grey shook his head. "I am not sure if she is angry or sad. Regardless, I will hear about it I am sure."

He was wrong.

He came to their room for supper and she ate in silence.

After, as he rose to his feet to attend to matters at his desk, she looked up from her barely touched food. "What will happen to my father for having a MacKenzie tartan?" She asked softly.

He winced slightly. "He will be flogged." Lord Grey said not looking up.

She looked at him and shook her head. She rose to her feet pushing her plate away from her. "Goodnight, my lord."

"Ellen. It is not even nine yet." He looked up from his papers as she moved to go to the bedroom. "You hardly touched your venison."

"I'm not hungry." She said hand on the door.

He looked up at her shocked. "Ellen, sweetheart! You have hardly eaten anything in three days. You will starve…" He protested as she left him and shut the door behind her.

He stared after her. He didn't realize how long he had until Blaire came in. She looked at him. "She didn't guide again then?"

He looked to her. "No." He said softly.

"She cannae sloch weel whin she fashes or whin she is pure upset." Blaire said. "Ah wull see her tae eating some breid 'n' crowdie th'morra, milord. Don't ye worry, none."

He took a breath rubbed a hand over his face. "Thank you, Blaire."

ZzZ

All the prisoners were assembled about the scaffold to the one side of the courtyard. It was raining and there were standing pools of water where the prisoners stood.

Lord Grey and his officers sat under a canopy. To one side sat Ellen with Blaire. Everyone had been summoned for the dispensing of the King's Justice.

No one was exempt.

Two drums began to beat a slow walking pace beat as Jamie was brought out from the cell he had been being held by two privates. He was escorted to the top of the platform and then stood, looking out, without hurry or hesitation toward the crowd watching. He then stripped to the waist and stood, manacles before him.

Lord Grey took a breath. There was a blazer nearby. It was hissing as the rain hit it. He looked at the men who were watching him as he rose to his feet, one and all, as he took the scrap of cloth and held it low enough to catch fire. The fire moved up it in a hot arch and Lord Grey dropped the scrap into the blazer before reclaiming his seat.

Ellen looked at him with an odd look of almost betrayal, but he ignored it. For now.

Bash stood to one side with a charge sheet. "James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser in contravention of the Diskilting Act, passed by his most gracious majesty's parliament, carries the sentence of sixty lashes that shall be inflicted."

Ellen let out the breath she had been holding as she looked at her father who was watching Lord Grey.

John Grey rose to his feet, heavily, and took a breath. "Mr. Fraser. You will take your punishment."

"No." Ellen gasped softly, but Blaire laid a hand on her.

"Be still lass. He has to do it and you know it."

Ellen looked toward her husband who had not looked at her, but by his tenseness, he had heard her. She then folded her pale hands before her and sat, still, ramrod straight.

Mac Dubh offered his wrists to the guards near him and he turned, allowing himself to be chained to the post. He took a breath and readied himself. Sixty would not be so bad as more than 100, twice, within a week, he told himself. Besides the scars on his back would offer some protection.

The burly lieutenant whose duty it was to do the deed stepped forward holding the whip in his hand. He let it fall, the thongs of the cat dropping like tails toward the earth, small knots ready and already tinted red from past floggings. The officer blinked in the rain and looked to Lord Grey.

Lord Grey dipped his head to start.

The drums had a crescendo before the first stroke fell.

There was silence. Cold, dead silence in the court yard. It was silent save for the odd wail of the cat as it whistled through the air, the hard-soft sound as it encountered the bloodied back of Jamie, the ever so soft rip of flesh being pulled from flesh, the soft grunt of pain from Fraser, the hiss of effort from the lieutenant wielding the cat, and the drops of rain in the ever-present puddles about them.

With each stroke, Ellen winced. Lord Grey also did, though less visibly. The poor lass likely had never seen that before. He felt pity for her, but she kept watching, to her credit, tears rolling down her cheeks as she wept silently.

Jamie Fraser stood, leaning against the post, arms bound above him as the strokes fell, blood mixed with rain, falling down in rivets down his back.

After sixty, the lieutenant stepped back, holding the now bloody and dripping cat to the side. Jamie's back was torn, old scars and new ripped flesh were together like a strange art on a canvas. He was taken down and he gasped, moving gingerly.

Two of the prisoners moved to help him, for which he was grateful as they all stood.

"Dismissed." Bash barked.

Ellen rose shakily to her feet and Blaire helped her up the stairs. Lord Grey looked after her and let out his breath. He followed.

She laid down, shaken and cold after vomiting into a small basin Blaire had. Lord Grey hardly begrudged her that. Watching a flogging was bad enough, but to know the person being flogged could drive someone ever closer to insanity.

Meanwhile, he set about asking for the next acquisitions.

200 pounds of flour.

50 pounds of lard.

200 pounds of meat.

8 kegs of ale…

Lord Grey rubbed a hand over his eyes. He then shook his head and turned to the bottom drawer of his desk. It was thankfully empty. He was neatly sick into it.

Coughing he looked to the bedroom, unsure if Ellen had heard.

Shaking his head he sat back.

100 pounds of gunpowder.

30 pounds of string

50 pounds of lye…

ZzZ

The next morning, Ellen, with Lord Grey's permission, and Bash as a guard along with two privates, was allowed to go to the barracks and see to Mac Dubh. Jamie was naturally in no condition to work and was given three days to recover. A courtesy not often afforded such men, but well within Lord Grey's power. Sixty lashes on someone never flogged was painful, and at times, could be lethal.

James Fraser, however, by his back, had survived much worse.

Ellen walked to where her father lay on a bench, still shirtless, blood dried, pale, but awake as she came to him.

"Ye shuid nae be 'ere." He murmured.

She hushed him and nodded to the men there. "Hold him down."

"Why mistress?" Asked an elder prisoner. Kyle was his name.

"He will need it."

"Bit…"

"Dae as she says." Jamie said softly. "She kens lik' her mither."

Kyle nodded. "Lads." He called to the men. They came, circling and then holding Jamie. Ellen dipped brown paper into a bucket. Water to cut the vinegar mixed with herbs, but it would be no less painful.

She lifted a sheet and then nodded to the men who tightened their grip. Jamie to his credit growled and twisted only slightly as his body rebelled against his mind. His mind tried to still himself, but his body wished to lash out at the source of the pain.

Ellen finished and Jamie relaxed to allow himself to heal. She looked at Kyle. "He needs to eat, but not too much. Keep him drinking."

Kyle nodded. "We wull dae, lassie. Oor thanks."

She smiled a little. "He is my father."

"We ken. Ta a' th' identical."

She turned to leave when she saw movement near her. She turned fully, Bash moving before her protectively even as the form limped forward into the light.

Ellen laid a hand on Bash's arm. "They won't hurt me here, Bash." She said softly.

He narrowed his eyes. She trusted them far more than he did.

She looked again at the figure who was limping alone toward where the water bucket was. The other men seemed to be ignoring him, if nothing else, or regarding him with distain.

Ellen then realized the swollen face was from a nasty beating and she knew the face, despite several teeth missing, a fat lip, and a badly swollen eye. What she wouldn't give for leeches. Her mother had said the cool small blood sucking demons did wonders on bruises.

She touched the face gently. Despite this, Angus Mackenzie winced. It pained him, even with the touch of an angel.

"Angus. Who did this?" She asked softly.

He smiled a little, though it was clearly a grimace. "Ye na worry, lassie." He said. "Th' men juist taught me a lesson aboot mah folly."

She shook her head and moved, taking his hand. She treated his wounds as well. Bash made no protest, knowing it was useless and it did little harm anyway.

It pacified Ellen for now to play nurse maid.

She returned to her husband. She could not quite forgive him, even if he was following the standards of the army he worked for.

He came to toward her. "Ellen." He said softly, lifting a hand to her cheek.

She looked up at him and sighed. He nodded a little. "I know, dearest. I know." He murmured. He then wrapped his arms as she wept hard.


	18. With Child

Chapter 18 – With Child

Ellen had not spoken to Lord Grey in two days.

He had expected anger, yelling, perhaps begging, but this, this silent treatment was worse than he could imagine. She had wept in his arms, but then had walked away from him and not allowed him to comfort her since.

She slept in the bed with him, turned away from him, not looking at him, not allowing him to touch her in any way. When he did, she threw his hand back away. He had never seen her in such a temper, but perhaps it was because of her hair.

Part of him knew she was justified. She felt a wrong had been done to her father. Still he had to make an example and Mac Dubh had known well what he was doing. Two days she had spent mostly in the bedroom. He had heard her throwing up one morning as he ate his breakfast and had to stop lest he too vomit.

On the third day, he found her mending one of his shirts and the new laundry lass with her, repairing an officer's shirt. He took a breath, shutting the door. The girl looked up and jumped to her feet.

"Sir!" She said dipping her head.

He took a breath. "If you excuse us." He said nodding to the door.

She took the hint and went behind him, shutting the door behind her. Lord Grey looked at his wife. She poked herself with the needle and gasped, pressing it to her mouth as the blood welled.

Lord Grey took a breath and took a cloth and went to her. Married now for seven months, it was nearing her birthday after the first of the year. He had a party planned for her, but he was not about to tell her. Not yet. He had planned it with her father whom he would allow to come since it would be within the fortress.

Still he took a breath and came to her. "Enough now, Ellen." He said softly. "I know you are angry with me, but I cannot stand this silence from you."

She took a breath and closed her eyes. She removed her finger from her mouth. "I am angry, but I also understand."

"You know he did it to save the young MacKenzie. The lad took quite a beating because of it."

She nodded. "I know. I looked over his wounds when I went to my father. Is he well?"

"He is well enough. So is your father, but by his back, that was not his first time under the lash."

Ellen shook her head. "No. He was flogged twice when he first knew my mother." She said. "She had marks as well."

"You told me your mother was a noblewoman."

"Yes." She nodded. "Prussian."

He lifted his hand and took her finger. He looked at it and pressed the cloth to it. He looked up at her and gently pressed her hair back from her face. "You are so like him and yet so different." He smiled and gently leaned up and kissed her. Strong in body and mind, but still a woman, still full of the odd hysteria that seemed to go with them, and yet, she beautiful to him.

He then kissed her finger and nuzzled her wrist.

"What is your family like?" she asked not for the first time.

He stopped and looked up. "They are English nobles." He said.

She blinked. "But your brother seems nice from his letters."

"Yes. The best of the lot, though, our elder brothers are nice enough."

"Does Harold have children?"

"Yes." Lord Grey said, slightly strained as he rose to his feet near her. He took a breath. "In fact, Minnie is carrying their fourth. Hal is rather hoping for a girl this time after three boys."

"Do you long for children?"

He looked down at her, hands behind his back in a relaxed military pose. "Of course, but I do not expect I shall have them. I never counted on having children. As a second son, I joined the army to make a name for myself."

"You brother is also a milord, a duke and an earl, you said."

"Yes." He said.

"And he too is in the army?"

"He entered as a major, father bought his commission. He is a colonel now. He is in it because it is fashionable." He said with a soft bit of distain. He then looked at her. "You said your mother was a noblewoman."

"So is my father or as noble as highlanders get. He was a land owner with tenants. Laird Broch Turach."

"No longer." Lord Grey shook his head and looked out the window. "As a traitor all his hands would have gone to the crown as restitution."

"My aunt told me Lallybroch belonged to my cousin." Ellen said.

"How did your father manage that?" He asked turning to her.

"A think the Scots call it a deed of Sisine." She said.

He nodded and took a breath. "What of your mother?"

"I am not supposed to speak of it." She said.

He cocked his head. "Why not?"

She smiled. "I am not sure. Something my uncle once told me when we lived with him. As orphans we were not to reflect on the past."

He smiled faintly. "But you are not an orphan. We?"

"I have a brother and sister. Somewhere on the mainland."

He nodded. "What of you? Do you want children? Would you bear my child if it takes root within you?" He asked gently.

"Yes, though I am afraid." She said.

He smiled a little and came to her kneeling beside her. "I am here. Always."

She cocked her head at him. "Are you happy, Lord Grey?"

He took a breath. "Utterly." He leaned up and kissed her, pulling her to him and kiss her deeply. He looked at her, in his arms like a large doll. "I love you, Ellen Grey."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too John."

He smiled back, fingers lightly caressing her face.

ZzZ

It was a crisp day for September.

It would soon be Michaelsmas, signaling the end of the summer. Samhain would be soon after marking the end of the harvest.

The heather was starting to die and it had been raining for days on end.

Today was the nicest day in a while.

Ellen dressed up in her riding habit and went out of the fortress. She was only allowed to go a couple miles from the fortress, within sight of the sentries. Thankfully the burn was nearby and she was often at peace there.

Her head was hurting and she wondered if it was from her clothing being too tight. She wiggled a bit as her horse drank. She sighed and moved to drink herself. As she rose to her feet, she lost her balance and fell backwards. Thankfully her head missed the stones, but the fall winded her and as she tried to sit up again, she felt faint. Closing her eyes a moment, the feeling did not fade and she fainted backwards into the sand, thick skirts catching on the nearby roots.

ZzZ

Bash was returning from a patrol of the area with three of the men. He saw Ellen's horse, a gift from her husband, chewing grass on the plain near the burn, but more than a mile from the fortress. He dismounted and went to the mare who nickered softly at him. She was saddled for a lady and he looked about for any sign of Ellen.

His worry increased as he noted she was nowhere about.

He she been kidnapped?

He walked with the men, looking along the burn, knowing she liked it there.

Something caught his eye.

He moved, handing the rein to another man. It was a bare leg. He knelt by the leg and noted it did indeed belong to Ellen. She lay there, limp as a boned fish, body in an awkward pose. He tried to wake her when he found her to be alive, praise heaven.

After a few moments, she woke, looking up at him before gasping and trying to move away from him. He caught her. "Ellen, stop fighting me and…"

She vomited, violently to the side of them. He made a face at the acrid smell, but held her as she collapsed, panting.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"So am I." He said softly. "Come on. Let's get you home and have Morison have a look at you."

"I am fine, I just…"

He shook his head and swung her into his arms. He put her on his horse, before the saddle and mounted behind her, arms about her to hold her close as she rode cross ways. As they rode back to the fort she blinked.

"Bash…" She said softly, urgently.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why am I so faint?" She asked blinking.

He shook his head bringing her close to him and holding her against him as he spurred his mount to a gallop. He entered the courtyard and dismounted. He reached up for the girl who as she sat up straighter, fainted, again, this time into his arms.

"Christ God!" He gasped.

He carried her to the infirmary. Her thick skirts made it hard for him to grip her legs, but he managed. He walked sideways through the door. Her head was against his chest under her small riding had, her thick red hair coming loose from the confines of her snood.

Dr. Morison looked up from a journal and gasped. "Bring her here."

Bash laid her on the table. "She fainted, twice, and was very ill. What can it be? Fever?"

She moaned and looked about.

Bash took her hand. "Be easy, sweetheart."

"Bash…" She gasped.

Morison touched her brow. "If anything, she is chilled, not feverish."

The doctor shook his head and then pressed a curious device to her belly, listening a moment before he looked up. "My dear. Are you with anyone?"

"With anyone?" She blinked in confusion.

Dr. Morison sighed. The girl was as naïve as he suspected. "Have you been sleeping with any of the men here?"

She flushed scarlet and gasped. "What? Why is it any of your…"

Bash cleared his throat. "She is married, doctor."

Morison beamed. "Indeed. Who is the lucky fellow?" He arched and eyebrow at Bash who narrowed his eyes.

She whispered something and promptly her eyes rolled back into her head again. Bash caught her with his arm, head lolled over it as he laid her back gently.

The doctor looked at her. "She needs to eat more. Not enough food in her blood."

"Is that what is happening?" Bash asked urgently.

He moved about her body, looking her over. "Fetch the governor." He ordered Bash. "He should know. And see to finding her husband."

Bash nodded and moved to go. He looked back at the door at the inert form and then ran up the stairs.

Morison reached for smelling salts and waved them under her nose. After a moment, Ellen came a wake with a start, gasping.

"Easy, young one." He said softly. "You do not need to do yourself more injury."

She looked up at him. "How am I here…doctor?"

"Bash brought you. You fainted. He was very worried."

"I feel so strange." She said.

He smiled faintly. "When was the last time you bled."

She looked up at him, appalled by the question from a man.

"It is a simple question, my dear."

"Three, four months ago?" She blinked. "I have never been regular in that regard." She said honestly knowing it was useless to lie to him.

He smiled and nodded.

"What is it?"

"You are well enough my dear, but we will need to see to you having more food. You are thin, and yet, you are already showing."

"Showing?" She followed his gaze to the small rounded bit of her belly. She blushed. "The pies Blaire makes. I have been eating too many."

He chuckled again. "No. That is not the reason, though it is well if you have a taste for something that you should eat it." He smiled at her. "As many as you like in fact."

She giggled.

Zzz

Bash came to the door of the governor's rooms. He knocked on the door urgently.

Lord Grey was at his desk reading a letter from his brother. Apparently, his brother was coming to do an inspection and bringing the new men. Also some amusing information about dealing with Minnie who had taken to throwing things to show her displeasure at her swelling form.

"Enter." He called, smiling at a passage of Hal recounting Minnie nearly hitting his head.

Bash came in and saluted. He was out of breath as he looked at Lord Grey, face ashen with concern.

"What? What is it?" John asked. The last time Bash had run to him so, he had come with news of Jamie Fraser's escape.

Lord Grey rose to his feet. "What is it?"

Bash swallowed. "It's Ellen."

Lord Grey's face twisted as his eyes flicked to the bedroom. He had thought she had still be abed. She had been ill this morning, pale and tired.

"She…she…"

"Where is she Sebastian?" Lord Grey demanded.

"With the doctor. She fainted and…"

Lord Grey moved passed him at a dead run. Bash nodded, saluted, and was off after the governor.

ZzZ

There was a knock on the infirmary and then Lord Grey came into the room, panting, clearly having come at a dead run with Bash behind him.

"Doctor!" The governor said.

The doctor looked at him startled. "You did not have to come so quickly. Her life isn't in danger, my lord."

"What is wrong with her?" John asked.

"Nothing is wrong." The doctor looked at Bash. "Why did you not bring her husband? Or even if they are not wed, the man who bedded her."

Lord Grey took a breath. "He did. Ellen is, in secret, for now, the Lady Grey." He said. He looked at the girl who lay there, pale and fatigued looking on the small medical bed.

"Ah." The doctor said. He smiled at the girl. "You did well for yourself."

She nodded. "It was his idea."

"Indeed." The doctor said in amusement.

"Enough." Lord Grey barked causing both the doctor and patient to jump. "When will she be cured of this affliction."

"It should lessen in a couple months, but the "affliction" as you call it will be a bit longer."

"God's teeth man…"

The doctor smiled. "Your wife is well. She will be giving you a gift in a few months."

"A gift?" Lord Grey blinked.

Bash's face then flashed understanding. He then clapped him on the back. "Well done sir!"

Lord Grey looked at him startled. "What?"

Ellen was very quiet, but then she beamed. "I…am I truly, doctor?"

"There is no doubt." He leaned to her.

She giggled, hands going to her belly. "Oh John!" She gasped.

He blinked again. Then he looked at her hands and his eyes shot up to hers and then the doctor's who nodded, smiling.

"Aye." The doctor said. "She is."

Lord Grey's hand went his mouth. "God in heaven!" He gasped and went to her. "You should not be riding!"

The doctor lifted a hand. "She has done nothing to her or the child."

"How can you be sure?"

The doctor lifted a device and pressed it to Ellen's belly and then nodded to the Major. "Listen."

Lord Grey leaned down and pressed his ear to the device. He first heard nothing. Then a strange noise. He looked at the doctor who nodded.

"That was how I confirmed it. Aye. You Lord Grey, will be a father soon." The doctor cupped the swell. "You are further along than three months. When was your last course?"

She bit her lip. "Six months ago."

John looked at her. "Why did you not tell me?" He gasped.

"I didn't want you to worry. I never had my courses normally. The doctor told me in Dresden I would be lucky if a baby would come."

The doctor chuckled wiping his hands. "It would seem, he was wrong. Congratulations sir. Your gift will should be making an appearance near Christmas I should think."

"Thank you." Lord Grey beamed and then looked at his wife. "Ellen!" He said. "What joyous news! A child!"

She was weeping and fretting softly and Lord Grey gathered her in his arms.

"Hush love." He murmured.

The doctor nodded to them. "You need to feed her small meals through the day, my lord. The baby saps strength."

Lord John nodded. "I will get her something now. Come Ellen. Let us go see Blaire."

They walked together to the kitchens. Ellen had a few scratches from her fall. "I was so blind. You sickness. Your moodiness."

"I haven't been moody."

"Yes. You have been." He beamed. They walked down the stairs and he paused looking at her in the light coming in through a shaft above them. "God, you are so beautiful."

His hand cupped the swell against her bodice. Now that he knew, it was clearly seen. She wasn't over indulging in pies and treats as he had suspected, but allowed since her body had gained weight and added to her curves, it was his child swelling her. She glowed.

As much as he preferred men, bedding Ellen was hardly a chore since she was very attentive and very willing to try anything he wished, but it was some deep seeded male pride within him now seeing her so, pregnant by him.

He stepped to her and kissed her, pressing her against the wall, his hands roaming her back. At first, she started to protest, but then found she was warming with need. His own body was responding as his tongue did in miniature what he would soon do to her this evening with his lower body.

He heard something below and jumped back as the person came around the corner.

Blaire smiled and looked from blushing girl to equally scarlet governor. Both were breathless. It was well enough it had been her who had come. Had she not come then, any other could have and who knew if the governor would have stopped or had the girl against the window sill, moving in her like a man taking a whore.

"Milord." She dipped her head.

"Blaire. Mistress. Good day to you." He coughed. "Ellen, the Lady Grey, is in need of some refreshment. A small plate of apples and cheese perhaps. Or bread?"

Blaire chuckled. "Ah. Ye finally tellt him aboot th' bairn then?"

Lord Grey looked at Ellen. "How long have you known then without telling me?"

"I didn't know until just a few moments ago." She said quietly.

"Then how did Blaire…" He looked at the cook.

Ellen did too. "You knew?"

"Aye. A bawherr ah kent that awreedy, isn't it?" She arched an eyebrow. "Yer claes ur ticht, yer peely-wally in th' mornings, ye sloch mair at nicht, ye hae bin sleeping mair, ye hae nae hud yer monthly coorse in months, 'n' yer breests ur larger."

Lord Grey blinked. He had noted all these things and had not put them together. He was a first-time father, but even still, the possibility had not even dawned on him. Of course now, how she had been acting for months suddenly made sense. "How long have you known and not shared with me then?"

"Twa months at least." Blaire smiled. "Ah figured she knew 'n' wis waiting tae cop quicken afore she tellt ye."

"My brother tells me the woman feels the babe quicken only weeks in."

"Whiles, if thay ken whit it's. If nae, she kin hae juist thought 'twas win`." Blaire took Ellen's hand. "Come. Let us feed ye then. A'm sure milord haes hings tae dae."

"Yes, thank you." Lord Grey said allowing her to go. He sighed, watching them go as he shook his head.

A child.

He never thought he would have a baby.

Now he would be a father, but he also worried. Hal's first wife had died in childbirth. He could not lose Ellen now.


	19. Lord John Explains

Chapter 19 – Lord John Explains

Ellen Grey was out on the moor.

She had been picking the last of the heather that was in bloom. The breeze blew her skirts about as she also picked cress from the small springs. Her father had told her they were there and offered cool water when the men were cutting peat before she had come.

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned, walking toward it.

Behind her, Bash stood patiently, holding the reins of his hunter. Lord Grey refused to allow her to ride on her own anymore due to her all too frequent swoons, but he did allow her to ride with Bash or any other officer who could spare the time for her to collect things on the moor her father asked for. He watched as she walked to the snare one of the men had set. The rabbit was still alive, pulling violently against the string.

She pulled the string back toward her.

She knew that this would be a find extra meal for the prisoners. Part of her was sad that this creature was suffering, but at the same time, she also knew the men needed the extra meat, now more than ever.

The wind had a cold bit to it and as she looked to the west, she could see the darkening clouds as a storm approached them. She shook her head, drawing the knife her husband had given her. He had taken her dirk, a most unfit weapon, and an illegal one, despite the fact it was the length of her forearm and too heavy for her to wield properly.

She took a breath and took hold of the back of the rabbit's neck. She calmed her breathing and then stabbed downward into the skull of the beast, killing it instantly, but also keeping the warm coat intact for her father's men.

Bash came to her as she cleaned her knife on the grass. He looked as she lifted the rabbit. "That is not your first kill is it, my lady?"

"No." She said. She smiled and then looked passed him. "There are men heading here."

"What?" Bash asked, turning to look where she was pointing. They were less than a mile off. A small group of redcoats in marching lines with an officer on horseback before them a few paces. He looked at her. "We should get back then."

She shook her head. "We should wait for them."

"Why?"

"If I am not mistaken, that is Lord Melton, Lord Grey's elder brother."

"Why did he come all the way here? He looks to be a colonel."

"An inspection, I gather. John really would not say much about it." She said.

He nodded. "So long as you are not cold."

"I can manage. See, they are nearly here." She smiled. "Then I will return and put my feet up by the fire after our guest is comfortable."

He nodded. "Doubtless the governor would be in favor of that." He smiled and lifted a hand to the swell that was becoming harder and harder to hide. Indeed, within a few weeks it would be impossible as if her glowing countenance wasn't clue enough.

It wasn't long at all before the rider arrived and looked at them. "Company! Halt!" He barked. The line behind him stopped. He looked at the pair before him with a haughty, almost arrogant gaze that Ellen had come to associate with the aristocracy the world over.

She dipped into a slightly awkward curtsey and Bash saluted beside her.

"Very good captain." The colonel said dismounting. He walked the few steps forward as Ellen straightened. "Well, well. I didn't think the highlands had any such beauty."

"Indeed. Though the moors are very full of life in the spring." Ellen said.

Lord Melton smiled a little. He has the same almost laughing eyes that his younger brother did. He cocked his head. "Who are you then, flower of the moor?"

"Lady Ellen Grey." Bash said. "Wife of the governor your host at Ardsmuir."

"Is she indeed." Lord Melton looked at the girl with new interest and appreciation. He removed his hat and came to her. He lifted her cool hand and brushed his lips over the knuckles softly. "Well, my dear, it is an honor to finally meet you."

She dipped a little again. "Lord Melton. We have been expecting you."

He pressed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Hal, my dear, to you. I rather not stand on ceremony with family, especially ones so beautiful as you."

She blushed and he chuckled.

A gust of wind caused her to gasp and Lord Melton gently wrapped an arm about her. "You have been out in the elements quite long enough, my dear. Come." He said. He nodded to Bash as he mounted his tall hunter and then shifted his foot out of the stirrup.

It was a reach for her, but she managed. He helped her settle before him, riding like a lady as he wrapped his arms about her. One arm wrapped about her, while the other took the rein.

Bash came and rode beside them.

ZzZ

They group came into the prison together.

Lord Grey was coming down the battlement stairs as Lord Melton dismounted and lifted his hands up. He took hold of the girl's waist and lifted her down, pausing a moment as he felt the thickening there that only a father of four children would recognize nearly instantly.

He set her on her feet, making sure she was steady as a groom took his mount. Lord Grey then came and bowed to his brother.

"Welcome, Lord Melton. Come. I am sure you are in need of refreshment and warmth from your journey here."

"Indeed." Hal said.

"How was your journey?"

"Well enough." Lord Melton nodded to Bash. "If you would be so kind as to see my men dismissed and housed, captain."

"Of course, my lord." Bash said bowing his head. "Company dismissed!" He barked.

Hal then smiled and offered an arm to Ellen as she made ready to bring things to her father. "Come, my dear. We have things to discuss."

She gasped, "But…I must…"

Bash stepped to her. "I will make sure Mac Dubh gets his parcel, Lady Grey." He said softly to her. "And the rabbit too."

She nodded gratefully and then took Hal's arm.

Hal was her father's height and so slightly taller than she was. They came to the apartment as the wind started to turn to a gale as the storm arrived.

There was a lovely fire burning in the hearth. Ellen moved to warm her hands. Hal watched her go and then shook his head as he moved a small chair for her before the fire. He helped her sit in it as he smiled kindly at her.

"You my dear sister-in-law, should not be on your feet in your delicate condition."

She looked up at him. "Pardon?"

He chuckled at her lightly as John came to him with a finger of scotch. He smiled tapping his glass to his younger brother's.

"Well done old boy." He said.

John smiled. "I am quite pleased myself."

"Indeed." Hal took a breath. "Is it always so damnably cold here?"

"No." Lord Grey said. "But it came be. The winter months are the worst. Some of the storms have been known to do destruction to the walls."

Hal took another sip, his hand resting on the back of the chair Ellen occupied. "You know these people, many are rebels, but they make fine alcohol."

"Cheers." Lord Grey smiled.

"So tell me, how is wedded bliss brother?"

"You do not wish to discuss the logs?"

"I am here for four days. There is time enough for that." Hal looked at his sister-in-law. "The miniature of her did not do her justice at all, especially for her height."

Ellen sighed. "I am too tall."

"No." John said. He smiled and dipped to kiss her cheek.

Hal smiled more. "She is positively glowing. Do you keep well then Ellen?"

"Yes. John makes me feel lazy." She said looking up at him.

"Good. As a lady of my family, you should not labor to earn your keep, although…" He lifted her hands in his looking at them. "You are not a stranger to work."

She shook her head.

John refilled his brother's cup and stood back watching his brother with his young naïve bride.

"My brother tells me blissfully little about your family." He pulled a chair up beside her. "He has told me you are foreign born. Even you in your letters have been vague."

"My mother was…" Ellen looked down. "Is. My mother is a Prussian noblewoman."

"Indeed. And your sire?"

Ellen took a breath. "A Scottish noble."

"A Scot?" He cocked his head. "Which side did he fight for then?"

"Does that really matter now?" Lord John asked, cutting in.

Hal looked at his younger brother and narrowed his eyes. "I have to explain to our mother." He took a breath. "I need to know how much to tell her."

Ellen looked at her husband and then back to his brother. "He was a rebel." She said boldly.

"What is your surname?"

"Fraser." She answered truthfully.

Hal blinked and looked at her. He then looked at his brother who had become very interested with twirling the glass he held to watch the legs. She was very tall for a woman, much like a tall red headed Scot of their acquaintance. "Her eyes are the same." He looked at her, puzzled. "Are you Red Jamie's family then?"

She took a breath looking to the fire. "Ja." She was nervous enough to drop into the language of her mother's family that she had spoken for years. "Ich bin seine Tochter. Ich bin schwanger mit seinem Enkelkind. Ich weiß, das ist aufgeregt für Sie. Es tut mir leid. Ich will deine Familie nicht beschämen. John kann mich beiseite legen, ich kann woanders leben ..."

Hal lifted a hand, cutting her off. She looked away, tears in her eyes as she fought down her panic. John reached to comfort her, not wanting to stress her with the baby within her. John pulled her into his embrace and held her to him, gently trying to calm her as she sniffled.

Hal was quiet a moment and then spoke softly. "Ich bin nicht sauer."

Ellen and John looked up startled. "Du kannst Preußen sprechen?" Ellen looked at John who shrugged. She looked back at Hal. "Wie?" His accent was thick, but she still understood him.

Hal reached and took her hand. He kissed her fingers softly to calm her. "Ich studierte an der Militärakademie Osnabrück. Obwohl zweifellos eine Frau mit einem Dresdner Akzent viel besser preußisch spricht als ich. Ich wünschte nur die Wahrheit. Mein Dank, mein Lieber."

"Bitte schoen, Bruder." She swallowed and looked up at her husband as she moved to wipe her eyes.

He nodded. He took a breath. "It is well enough I am the earl of this family and control the monies lest your father disown you for marrying an Englishman."

Ellen's eyes widened. "He wouldn't do that? I am his eldest daughter. I married for love. I am happy. Surely he would understand."

Lord Grey and his brother exchanged looks. "Perhaps." Lord John said.

Lord Melton smiled. "Thank you for your candor sweet sister." He then cocked his head at her. "You know I always wanted a sister. All we have are brothers."

She smiled a little and wiped her eyes again. "I have a sister and a brother."

"How fortunate." Lord Melton beamed.

She nodded and then gasped, hand flying to her side as she nearly doubled over in pain.

Lord Grey's hands went to her back as he caressed her. "Ellen? Ellen? What is it? Your pains?" He feared that. It was so early. A baby coming now would not survive.

Hal smiled watching her hand caress the spot as she panted a little. "No." He looked at his brother as he gently caressed Ellen's shoulder. "That wasn't a labor pain."

"Than what the hell caused her to be so pained?" John demanded.

Hal smiled at his brother's first-time father's look of panic. "The child just kicked her near her ribs. I have seen it often with Minnie." He then reached again, laying his hand on her belly. He nodded, feeling another kick, but not as hard.

"That was from the child within?" John blinked looking at Hal palely.

Hal nodded. He reached up for his brother's hand. "Here, brother. Feel it."

Ellen looked down as she sat up straighter. John touched her belly as directed by Hal.

He felt the strange fluttering against his hand. "Is that…"

Hal smiled tolerantly. "Yes."

John stared open mouthed for a moment. "Is it always so strong?" John asked in wonder.

Hal chuckled. "They can be." After all he had been father to three sons and was expecting another child within only a few short months. He smiled kissing Ellen's cheek.

She was in tears even as she smiled. "My baby. My baby. It's alive."

Hal nodded. "Oh yes. They can sleep for hours, but that wee Grey is most definitely alive. And strong."

Lord John looked at how pale his wife was. "I suggest we dine." He said. "Ellen is in need for sustenance."

Hal then chuckled looking up at him. "It is truly a Grey then, always needing food."

"As if there was any doubt." Lord John chuckled.

"Indeed." Hal said helping Ellen to her feet slowly. He then touched the swell gently and again unbidden, startling Ellen. "Women carrying a child are some of the most beautiful creatures on the planet."

"I feel like a house." Ellen complained. "I have not seen my feet in months."

Hal then helped her sit at the dining table. "That will unfortunately become worse before it becomes better." He sat down beside her.

She sighed. "Something to look forward to."

Both Lord Grey and Hal laughed.

ZzZ

Hal stayed well passed dark. Ellen had to retire. Both men rose to their feet and bowed, excusing her. Hal kissed her cheek, wishing her pleasant sleep. Lord Grey kissed her mouth tenderly, caressing the swell of his child a moment before letting her go.

The men stayed up well into the night speaking.

When Hal finally retired, John came to his wife who had been asleep some hours. She looked so young with her hair loose about the pillows and nearly covering her face as she lay on her side. Her belly was more visible without all the bulky coverings.

He sighed. Soon he would be forced to speak to Mac Dubh about marrying his daughter. He also needed to make sure that Jamie understood that he had married her before he bedded her and that the child was not the reason for the marriage and had indeed come some months after. A highlander, he was sure, was going to think the worst. Lord Grey used his influence to coerce the girl into his bed and then married her to legitimize the baby he made in her.

He got undressed and climbed into bed with her.

ZzZ

The next three days had Lord Melton looking over the logs, looking over the state of the prison, the prisoners, the progress on the fort building, and spending his evenings with his brother and sister-in-law.

Ellen was refreshingly interesting. She had none of the tact of English high society, speaking her mind openly, but she also had a very formal way of speaking that told him she had been to court. A lovely woman all around, he looked forward to knowing her better as his sister-in-law. He also loved her influence on his brother.

When it was time to depart, Lord Melton took a time to walk with Ellen just outside the gates. It had rained, but currently was not.

"Ellen. It had been such a pleasure coming here and meeting you. I hope soon you will grace us with your presence in London."

"If you would have me, my lord."

He lifted a gloved hand to her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "You are a treasure, daughter of a traitor or no." He then looked down at the swell of her belly. He laid his hand on her gently. "Take care of this little one will you. I think my brother will make a good father."

"I think you are right." She smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Safe travels, Lord Melton."

She then stepped back and curtsied to him.

He dipped his head to her. "Hal to you, my dear sister, always."

He turned and mounted and then led his men from the fort. He turned back and waved to Ellen as she stood at the gate watching him go.

"He is quite taken with you." Lord John said behind her.

She chuckled. "Are you jealous, my lord?"

"Hardly." He said. "If anything, I think he is jealous of me at this point in time."

She chuckled and shook her head, leaving him.

ZzZ

It was three days later when Ellen was serving the evening meal to the men with several privates about. She gasped as she felt suddenly light headed.

"Here, Doth, take her place a moment." Bash called seeing her pause, hand going to her head. Bash took her shoulders and gently stepped her back as the private stepped forward. "Ellen?"

"I am well. I just need some air." She said turning and moving toward the opening. She walked up to the courtyard. She took a deep breath and then sighed, walking forward a bit.

"You are very pale lass." Mac Dubh said at her elbow, coming from nowhere.

She sighed. "I am fine." She said walking forward. However, after two steps she faltered, her knees giving way.

"No you're not." Her father chided as she found herself against his broad chest. He was warm. She blinked and closed her eyes as her body fought itself.

"Give her a moment, it will pass." Dr. Morison said nearby. He was wrapping the arm of a man who had been cut by a flying bit of rock. "It is only the child making her swoon."

Ellen felt her father stiffen at that as she came around. She blinked and looked up at him as his face hardened.

"Child? A bairn?" He looked down at her. "Ellen? lassie? is it true?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes. "Yes." She answered, wincing as she did.

He paled in disbelief as his large hand moved and touched the swell that he could now plainly see. She had been trying to hide it before. He had noticed her weight gain, but had passed it off.

Now he knew.

"I can…" She started, but suddenly her father had an arm around her back and under her knees. He walked to the governor's rooms. He set Ellen on her feet, one arm clamping on her arm, almost painfully, as he used the other knock on the door.

Lord Grey opened the door and then looked from Jamie to Ellen. He took a breath as he stepped back to allow them to pass instantly knowing the look in Jamie's face. This was the look of a father who just learned that his daughter was no longer a virgin and carrying a child in her belly.

"Can I help you, Mr. Fraser?"

Fraser took a breath as he held Ellen who was very interested in the ground. She was breathing a little hard. Fraser's blue cat's eyes narrowed. "A'm waantin' th' name o' th' jimmy wha teuk mah daughter's maidenhead."

"What?" Lord John asked.

"Ah wid hae th' name o' th' jimmy wha made mah daughter a whore…sir." Fraser said lowly, adding the sir at the end as a formality.

As Ellen had predicted, James Fraser was taking this as a Highland Scot man. Lord Grey sighed. "She isn't a whore Fraser."

"Na? then she wid greet rape tae ye wi' her belly under her chin? wha is th' jimmy? she clearly wis tae ashamed tae speak o' it tae me." His eyes lifted. "Ye ken wha fathered it, don't ye?"

Lord Grey swallowed. Ellen's eyes lifted to his. Her eyes held panic and she looked like she was either going to start to sob or vomit. "Yes. I know who fathered her child." Lord Grey said.

"Wha then?"

Lord Grey looked at Jamie then. "To what end? You are a prisoner at the King's pleasure. You have no rights."

"Ah hae th' rights o' a faither wha's daughter wis violated." Fraser growled.

"She was not violated." Lord Grey said shaking his head. "She was married first. Which I am sure she would speak of, if you gave her the chance. You are leaving marks on her arm."

"Merrit? tae wham? captain homer? ah wid see him then tae …"

Lord Grey turned to him sharply, standing in a military pose. "If you want to have words with the man who wedded and bedded your daughter, then here I am. Your daughter is now the Lady Ellen Grey." He said. "What do you wish to speak of then Fraser?"

Jamie looked like Lord Grey had slapped him. He stiffened and looked at his daughter. "Ye merrit an Englishman? a jimmy we fought against?"

"You fought against!" She hissed in pain. She reached up trying to remove his grip from her. "What was I to do? I had no prospects being the child of a traitor? Would you have me die a spinster?"

"Better than him!" Jamie said pointing in Lord Grey's general direction. "Howfur lang haes it bin gaun oan?" He asked her, leaning close. When she did not answer and closed her eyes. He shook her causing her to yelp. "Howfur lang?!"

"Six months." Lord John said softly. "Please Fraser. I was trying to find a way to ask for your blessing on our union." He swallowed. "She carries your grandchild. Surely that must count for something. Can you not be happy for us?"

James Fraser took a breath and then violently tossed Ellen off her feet so she landed in a heap of skirts and limbs on the floor at Lord John's feet. "Ah wish ye weel o' ilk ither. This insae mah daughter. Na daughter o' mines wid speil a hoore 'n' bed an Englishman."

Ellen gasped. "Papa! No!" Trying to lift herself, fouled in skirts, bruised from the impact of the flagstones on her knees and palms.

He raised his eyes to Lord Grey's. "Enjoy yer hoore,...sir." He turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"She is not a whore." Lord Grey said after him. He felt his own emotions hit him like a punch. "She is not a whore!

Ellen was trying to crawl after him, begging Jamie to stop.

Lord Grey then moved, pulling Ellen to her feet and cradling her in his arms. "Oh Ellen! I am so sorry!"

"Papa!" Ellen wailed even as Lord Grey held her, whispering to her that he loved her and he would keep her and the child safe.

After a time, Ellen's knees would no longer support her and she collapsed.

Lord Grey took her weight as they sank down together onto the stones.

Ellen felt tears on the back of her neck even as she wept, realizing John was weeping for her. She had been disowned and called a whore by her father. Now she had made her bed and she would have to sleep in it.

After an hour, when she had quieted to mere sniffles, Lord Grey moved, helping her to her feet. She was shaky. "I will ring for supper." He said gently as he led her to a chair.

"I'm not hungry." She said shaking. She was clearly distressed. Lord John was unsure what to do, however.

"Ellen, the baby must have food." He said softly. "I know you are upset, but this child needs to grow within you. Become strong. And you must stay strong for the birth." He kissed her hands.

She did not even look at him as a singular tear dropped down her face.

In the cells, Jamie Fraser looked up at the ceiling. He took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down his own cheek.

XxX

Talk between Hal and Ellen

 **Ich bin seine Tochter. Ich bin schwanger mit seinem Enkelkind. Ich weiß, das ist aufgeregt für Sie. Es tut mir leid. Ich will deine Familie nicht beschämen. John kann mich beiseite legen, ich kann woanders leben** ... - I am his daughter. I am pregnant with his grandchild. I know this is upsetting to you. I am sorry. I do not mean to shame your family. John can put me aside, I can live elsewhere...

 **Ich bin nicht sauer**. - I am not angry.

 **Du kannst Preußen sprechen? Wie?** \- You can speak Prussian? How?

 **Ich studierte an der Militärakademie Osnabrück. Obwohl zweifellos eine Frau mit einem Dresdner Akzent viel besser preußisch spricht als ich. Ich wünschte nur die Wahrheit. Mein Dank, mein Lieber** \- I studied at the Osnabruck military academy. Though doubtless a woman with a Dresden accent speaks far better Prussian than I do. I only wished the truth. My thanks, my dear.

 **Bitte schoen, Bruder** \- You're welcome brother


	20. Rejection and Heartbreak

Chapter 20 - Rejection and Heart-break

Ellen had been most upset by her father's declaration that she was no longer his daughter. Lord Grey well understood. He had written to his brother explaining that the Highlander had accepted the girl's marriage and coming child as well as they had supposed. John implored his brother to have the family at least accept her at the very least to give her a sense of family.

It had been a week.

October had chilling winds and the daylight was dwindling even as the sun rose. Many days were cold and damp with the smell of wet earth and plants on the air. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was a smell one had to grow accustomed to.

Ellen's belly had grown markedly in that short time. It was now very visible. The doctor had commented that it was from the child shifting and growing outward. Soon it would shift downward as she readied to give birth, but for now, the child was very visible in her womb and she no longer could hide it. The doctor still held to his guess that the baby would come around Christmas, meaning that Lord Grey had fathered the child on their wedding night or close to the date.

Lord Grey was happy with his impending fatherhood, but also worried. There were very few women here and the baby already seemed quite large, despite her own size. Still he really did not have a measure for such things even as he tried, as they lay together at night as the wind blew about the prison, to feel what was a head, foot, or perhaps round bottom. He was never sure, but some nights her belly moved in a dance as the child fought for space in its ever-shrinking space as it grew.

It was an odd feeling. He had never thought of himself as a man who would be a father. However now, as his child grew within his young wife, he wondered if it was a boy or girl. Minnie had given Hal three sons so his titles would be passed to them, but even still, John wondered if it would be a lovely girl to cherish and protect or a boy to teach to be a Grey.

Ellen was in the courtyard. The rain had stopped for the moment, but her work shoes were getting muddy as she lifted up her skirts with one hand and carried a basket of grouse with the other. The grouse would make a fine meal for king's men and prisoner.

The men were returning early for the day. They had been cutting peat and also had rabbits and grouse with them from snares. Ellen went to them and they all looked at her and nodded, handing her their catches to cook.

Mac Dubh was one of the last to come in. He took had a rabbit from a snare. He did not even look at her as she held her basket to him.

"Papa?" She asked softly.

He didn't acknowledge that kept walking.

"Please, Papa. I'm sorry! I… Please…say something."

She begged him.

He kept walking, not looking at her.

She set the basket down and went before him. She laid a hand on his breast. "Stop!" She said with all the power of an order she could muster.

He did so, for the sheer reason it was not easy to go around her. He looked straight ahead.

She grabbed his clothing and dropped to her knees, in a puddle, head bent. "Please Papa. Forgive me." She begged.

It took all of Jamie's will power not to reach down and lift her from the puddle. She was drenched and it would not be good for her or the bairn, but he stood, not moving. Her lips were turning a rather bad shade of blue and she was shivering as her face turned pale.

"Please…" She whimpered.

Bash and Lord John came in from a patrol. They went to see to their horses as the gates closed behind them.

The loud crack jarred Jamie. He reached down and removed her cold hands from him and shook his head. He turned and stepped about her.

"Papa! No! Please! I…"

"Go back to your husband Lady Grey." He growled lowly. "You have no place around me, Sassenach."

She started to cry in earnest then. He kept walking and walked down the stairs to the prison cells. He shook his head. His heart hurt to hear her wail. His men watched in silence. How publicly disowned her. She was English now. A Sassenach. An outsider.

Ellen bent over, the water dripping off her body. She shivered with cold, but did not care. Her grief at the singular word was worse than him calling her a whore.

Bash saw her, sobbing through the heavy sheet of rain. He caught Lord Grey's arm before moving to grab the basket she had dropped as Lord Grey moved to his wife.

"Ellen! What are you doing? You will catch your death!" Lord Grey chastised her. He pulled off his uniform coat and wrapped it about the shivering form. She didn't move. She was still weeping, although softer now. He could only guess what had transpired. He looked at Bash. "Take that to Mistress Blaire." He ordered.

"Is Lady Grey well?"

"No." Lord Grey answered. "Her father refuses to see her."

Bash swallowed and nodded as the governor lifted the girl into his arms, shifting her weight he walked toward the stairs leading to his apartments. He could feel how cold she was through his own clothing. Her thick petticoats had drawn in much water and now were dripping none stop to the floor.

He moved quickly, going to the bed and standing her on her feet. She was pale, looking down and sobbing softly.

"Ellen. I know it hurts you, but he will come around. I promise you. He can't stay mad forever."

"He…he called me a Sassenach."

"Ellen." He said softly pulling off her clothing until she stood naked before him. He knew that was Gaelic and he chose to ignore the use of the illegal language for now. He pulled on a dry shift and had her sit as he pulled on thick woolen socks to her icy feet. "Ellen, you are not a whore." He said softly. "You know that."

"He didn't call me a whore…this time." She said through gasps. "Sassenach is worse."

"How worse?" He asked gently helping her under the quilts. They had a new one, a gift from Hal that had arrived with a letter. It was made of animal hides from creatures he had taken, mostly stags. There also was a smaller blanket made of soft warm rabbit fur for their coming child. A thoughtful gift.

"Sassenach is English. An outsider." She whispered. "I am dead to him." She shook head and rolled to her side away from him as a new round of hot tears came to her eyes.

Lord Grey sat behind her, gently caressing her arm and head, trying to ease her. "I do not understand how that is worse than him calling you a whore."

"You clearly do not know Scots, my lord." She whispered though her tears.

"No. I do not. I am an English milord, but…"

"I married you. I am English now. I carry an English child. I am no longer a Scot." She whispered looking at the wall."

"You were never truly a Scot. Half Scot, yes, but not really a Scot."

"More Scot than English." She murmured. "But he called me English. The worst insult a highlander can muster." She said shivering.

"I do not care for him insulting my family regardless. First whore, now a nationality…"

"I am sorry I came…" She whispered.

"Are you sorry I married you?" He asked softly looking away from her a moment.

She did not answer right away. That hurt him more than he was expecting. She then spoke slowly. "No, John." She whispered. "I thank you for all you have done." She said softly. "I am just sad…" She said softly.

"True enough." He said. "Ellen. You are my wife. I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. And if he is too damn stubborn to love you for being a woman who is happy in her life than to hell with him." He said.

She looked back in horror and then closed her eyes as a new wave of tears came.

"Oh God! I didn't mean… Ellen?"

She just kept weeping and not looking at him.

ZzZ

For nearly a day Ellen refused to eat.

She did not sleep. She alternated between looking at the wall and weeping. Lord Grey could only watch her as she lay there, heartbroken that her own father would disavow her. James Fraser was correct. By marrying him, she was now an English lady, though she did not sound like one. Her accent was different than anything on the British Isles and indeed, was smoother. However, some words she said harder or accented a different part of the word.

Their supper was brought and Lord John ate, watching as his wife lay and did not even look toward him.

By lunch the next day, Lord John asked for some broth with some bread for his wife knowing her stomach might rebel against anything else. He finished his meal as he allowed the soup to cool. He then walked to the bed, looking down at his wife's trembling form.

Her eyes were shut, but she did not sleep. Her tears were long since expired, leaving deep red lines down her cheeks. His heart wept for her.

Tenderly, he set the bowl down and poured a glass of claret. He then gently sat on the bed. It sank under his weight.

He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ellen. Please. You must eat something."

"Please leave me alone." She whispered, her voice hoarse and cracking as she spoke.

"No." He said softly. He tenderly reached a hand to her face. "Sweetheart. You must have some food or you will die and the child with you."

"What does that matter?"

He closed his eyes reining in his own emotions. He gently reached and lifted his pillow and then bodily lifted her up and turned her so she lay sitting up. At last her eyes opened. All the pain there nearly undid him, but he took a breath.

His finger went under her chin. "Ellen. It matters to me. I know you are very upset, but please. Do not punish our child for its grandfather's sins." He murmured. "I love you, Ellen. Do not force me to hold you down and force you to take food for its sake and your own."

She looked at him, searching his face and knew that was not an idol threat. She took a breath and then nodded. He sighed and nodded. He bent and kissed her mouth, finding her lips cold and damp.

He reached for the bowl and gently lifted a spoon to her lips. She drank the bone broth that had some small pieces of meat in it. He then broke off some of the thick bread and pressed it to her lips. She took it, chewing slowly.

He watched her carefully. He set the bowl to the side and gently lifted the claret to her lips. "Slowly, dearest." He murmured. She took a couple of small sips.

He nodded and then returned to the broth.

When she had eaten it all, he allowed her to sit there as he cleared the dishes and came back to her. "How do you feel?"

"Sad." She answered truthfully.

"I know." He said. "Will you promise me something?"

She looked at him.

"Will you promise not to starve yourself as you grieve?"

She closed her eyes a moment and then opened them. "I promise John." She said softly.

He nodded accepting that. His hand touched her cheek lightly. She was cool to the touch. He would add wood to the fire to warm her. He then let his hand glide down to her belly which mounded, larger than her breasts, which had also grown with her pregnancy and become more sensitive.

He sighed.

His family was here with him in this room. His child yet to be born and his wife who looked so ill he debated on fetching the doctor. Soon he hoped she would learn that her father's anger over her marriage was not founded and he would come back.

James Fraser might be a proud father, but Lord Grey knew he would come around.

He had to.


	21. A Daughter Still

Chapter 21 – A Daughter Still

It had been nearly two weeks since Ellen had been outside the quarters she shared with her husband. She had not broken her promise. She would eat small meals with him, but even so, she was slowly withering. Lord Grey could see it. Her eyes were sinking into her flesh, her skin had an ashen tint, and her thick reddish hair was becoming dull and falling out onto the pillows.

Lord Grey stood back as he allowed the doctor to look her over. Dr. Morison was just as confused as the governor as to why Ellen, who seemed to be eating well enough for her and the child, seemed to be ill still. It was not a fever, but she did not rise from the bed she was in except to use the chamber pot or to dine with Lord Grey.

Lord Grey watched and then Morison came to him and pulled him outside the chamber door. He closed it and looked at the governor. "She has nothing psychically wrong with her. The child is still growing and alive within her, however, for reasons I cannot explain, she is dying."

"Of a broken heart." Lord Grey said softly.

"Perhaps." The doctor said. "Who died? Did she receive word about her brother and sister?"

"No one, but her father has utterly rejected her." Lord Grey said folding his arms. "How can I help her?"

"You must speak to the man. Get him to speak to her. If this continues, she will not be long for this world, and the child will die with her."

"How long do I have?"

"Hard to say, but she grows weak. A chill or fever could take her in a day in this state. Left alone, she has a week, perhaps more."

Lord Grey swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor bowed his head and moved away. Lord Grey looked back at the door to his apartments and then straightened his shoulders. He would deal with this as a man who was concerned for the welfare of his spouse.

He walked through the prison and found that Mac Dubh was out for the day cutting peat. He narrowed his eyes. Ever second, Ellen grew worse. Lord Grey left word that he wished to speak to Mac Dubh when he returned.

ZzZ

The sun was setting as the crews returned.

Lord Grey could hear them as he stood outside a side gate that looked out over toward the sea. He urinated into the grass, mind trying to wrap about what he would say to his wayward father-in-law so that he would come speak with Ellen and help her thrive again.

A hand clapped to his mouth and he was dragged backwards to the wall.

"That is howfur it's dane, uilleam john grey, seicont son o' laird melton." Mac Dubh said near his ear, holding him fast, back against him. "Ye ne'er tellt me howfur lang it teuk yer men tae fin' ye efter we tied ye tae th' tree. Clearly yer arm healed weel enough cheers tae mah wife's healing arts." He lifted his hand slowly from the Lord John's mouth, ready to slap it back if Lord Grey made an outcry.

"Yes. Little thanks to you." Lord Grey said looking up. He suddenly remembered Quarry's advice. _If you are alone with him, never turn your back on him._

Jamie draw his sword from his side and Lord Grey spread his hands. "Ah mind a laddie trying tae slit mah throat."

"They were the actions of a foolish boy and I regret them to this very day. The mere memory of which brings shame wrenching in my gut." Lord Grey said looking at Mac Dubh who had his sword to his left breast above his heart. "But fortunately for you, my foolishness at Crianlarich saved you at Culloden, did it not?"

"Aye. Yer brother, laird melton, wis an honorable gentleman."

"So, my family debt to you has been discharged. We are even now then."

"Aye, bit nae yer promise. Yer vow."

Lord Grey looked at him and cocked his head even as Jamie held him in place.

"What vow?"

"Sae soon ye forgoat? ye vowed wance yer debt wis repaid, whin we neist wid catch up wi`, ye wid murdurr me." Jamie looked at him. His eyes held pain. "Well then…" He stepped back as Lord Grey remained where he was, leaning back against the stone wall. "'ere a'm." Jamie said, pressing the blade into the earth and spreading his hands wide.

He then knelt on the ground.

Lord Grey moved then, slowly, and wrapped his hand around the pommel. He pulled it from the earth and lifted the sharp blade up and laid the edge to Jamie's throat, which the Scot had tilted his head to expose it to him.

Lord Grey stared at him. This man was a prisoner, totally at his mercy now as he had been. Lord Grey shifted the blade a little and Jamie looked up at him, his eyes empty of emotion.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to welcome death.

Lord Grey took a breath. So, he too had suffered from his harsh words to his daughter. He thought she would never forgive him and so wanted a death at the hands of the man who had come between them, the man who had vowed, foolishly in his youth to kill him.

This bloody Scot had so much to yet live for and two reasons lay dying a floor above them.

Lord Grey shook his head. "I am not a murder of unarmed prisoners." He said lifting his blade away and sheathing it. He took a breath. "I will not kill my own father-in-law, especially as angry as you have made me over what you have done." He took a breath and offered his hand to Jamie.

Jamie looked at him a moment and then took the hand and rose to his feet. "She is likely gey angry wi' me. She haes ilka richt tae be."

Lord Grey shook his head. "She isn't angry, you damn fool Scot. She is dying." He said in exasperation.

"Whit?" Jamie stepped to him. "Dying?" Panic overrode his pride. "Whit haes happened?"

Lord Grey looked at him. "Your words wounded her so badly…" He shook his head. "She barely eats, just enough to keep her and the child she bears me alive. She is so weak she cannot hardly rise from bed." He looked at Jamie. "I would have thought calling her a whore was insult enough. She took that, but it was you calling her a Sassenach that drove her into this."

"She is English now that she warms your bed and carries your child. It would be no different if I were a Scot or Prussian like her mother."

"Ah, but even as that is true, how you meant it was she was no longer your daughter."

Jamie took a breath. "Ah did at th' time, aye." He looked out across the sea. "Ah dae nae noo 'n' ah regret they wurds."

Lord John looked at him. He let his guard down again for the second time that evening to this man. "I cannot help her, Fraser. You are the only one who can save her from the grave, but your pride will not allow you, will it." He scoffed. "You would let her and the innocent child she carries die just because you can neither accept me nor her happiness."

Jamie paled. "I…" He looked took a breath. "Tak' me tae her. Let me speak tae her. A'm sorry fur mah wurds." He swallowed. "Yer richt. 'twas mah pride, but…i wull nae let her die fur o' it."

"Come then." Lord Grey said nodding. "And pray you are not too late."

ZzZ

Lord Grey opened the door and allowed his father-in-law to walk passed him into the room. It was dark except for the fire on the heart of peat that was warmer than making light.

Lord Grey shut the door behind him and struck a flint to light a candle. He then nodded to Fraser as he walked passed him.

He went to the bed where the small curled up form of his wife was. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She was still cool to the touch, but her eyes opened, looking at the wall.

"Ellen. I have brought someone for you." Lord Grey said gently, lying the candle on the table beside the bed.

"Who?" She asked, voice sounding so alien to even her father.

"Your father." Lord Grey said gently touching her cheek.

"He will not come to see me. He hates me." She croaked hoarsely. "Wake me again when it is time for supper."

"Ellen please. You are very ill. Will you at least let him speak to you, even if you cannot forgive him his words yet?"

"Forgive him?" She asked looking up, tears in her eyes. "I have begged God to make him see and not curse me, but he will not see me. He hates me. He hates my child. He hates you…"

Lord Grey looked back at Jamie who stood rigid in disgust at himself.

"Ah cuid ne'er hate ye ellen." Jamie said quietly. "nothing ye cuid ever dae wid gain hate fae me. Wound mah careless pride, bit ne'er hate."

Ellen froze and looked up at her husband who nodded.

She rolled over onto her back a little. Lord Grey gently helped her sit up more. He smiled a little. "He came, sweetheart. I told him you are not yourself. Come speak to him."

Jamie stepped forward and gasped seeing how his daughter had become nearly a wraith of her former self. "Christ god, whit hae ah dane?!" He gasped coming and dropping to his knees on the stones beside the bed.

Lord Grey moved back as Ellen looked at her father in shock and surprise.

"You came." She whispered.

"Aye." He said moving to sit beside her. He looked at her. "forgive me mah wurds, ellen. Ah shuid nae hae said thaim. Ah tak' thaim back. A' o' thaim." He looked at Lord John who stood silently watching them. "Christ man, ye shuid hae come tae me sooner."

"Would you have listened?" Lord Grey asked softly.

Jamie took a breath. He likely had a point.

A loud slap surprised everyone in the room. Jamie's head was knocked to the side by the full force of his daughter pushing herself up and delivering a blow that surprised him at the strength behind it. As weak as she was, she could still remind him that she was stronger than most women.

She dropped back and coughed.

Jamie gasped, even as his cheek stung and had the bruising mark from her hand. He poured her a cup of wine and lifted it to her lips. "Easy noo, lass." He murmured.

Lord John had come forward as shocked as Jamie was by the blow. He looked at his wife who quieted from the exertion and then looked at Jamie's cheek. "Perhaps this isn't the best time then."

"Na, ah deserved that." Jamie said touching his cheek ruefully as he set the cup down. Perhaps it was a good thing at this moment she did not have the strength to truly give him what for. He deserved it all, and well he knew it, but still.

He looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry, Ellen." He took a breath. "Truly." He looked at her, eyes full of emotion, pain, and uncertainty at her reaction. "Forgive me. Forgive mah pride." He reached out and took hold of Lord Grey's hand. John looked at him startled as Jamie pulled him closer and then closed his hand around his daughter's. "Ye baith hae mah blessing." He said softly.

She looked at him a long moment. She swallowed and lifted the other hand from his lap. "I forgive you father." She whispered. "Can you be happy for me now? For John. For our child?"

He nodded and swallowed. He then looked up at her and smiled a little. "Aye." He looked up at John who was smiling at them both affectionately. "Though amurnay sure a'm duin tae be a grandsire."

Ellen had tears in her eyes, this time happy ones that spilled out even as she laughed at that.

To Lord Grey it was music and he looked heavenward and closed his eyes.

All would be well.


	22. Forgiven

Chapter 22 – Forgiven

Ellen was too weak to rise on her own, but her father was there now.

Lord Grey had written him an excuse to be away from his work detail for a day so he could spend it with Ellen. Lord Grey ordered a meal for three be brought with cheese and fresh milk for Ellen.

James Fraser lifted his daughter up from the bed, wrapped in a shawl and with warm stockings on her feet to keep her warm. He carried her to the wing backed chair that she could settle into. Her husband made no objection as he moved away to read some letters.

Jamie was speaking quietly to the lass about what had happened and his feelings on the matter. Ellen accepted this and spoke of her own.

"How come did ye mairie him, lassie? an english milord?"

She took a breath. "What prospects do I have? My father is a convicted traitor." She looked over toward John. "John and Hal, lord Melton are willing to overlook this fact given my character." She took a breath. "He asked and I accepted."

"Indeed." He said.

She winced a little as the baby moved. He smiled and leaned closer. "Be easy wee yin." He murmured. He lifted a hand and froze a moment. He took a breath and moved his hand back, not willing to invade his daughter's space, but she reach and caught his retreating hand with her own.

She smiled and laid it on her belly and looked up at him as she held his hand there. He caressed it and the baby offered a hard kick that made her wince, but she smiled happily. "He knows his grandsire."

"Yer sae sure it's a laddie?" Jamie asked.

"I do not know. I would like a son." She said.

He nodded. "Wee lads ur easier." He then beamed. "Bit this is a lassie, ah believe."

Lord John looked up at that. "How on earth can you surmise that?"

"A'm th' faither o' three lasses 'n' four lads, m' laird." Jamie said looking back at him. "Yin comes tae ken th' signs."

John stepped forward with interest now, letters forgotten. "Well then. A lass? What does that entail Mr. Fraser?"

Jamie smiled, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Her belly is lairge, heich, round, 'n' tae th' future. A' signs o' a lassie. Her mither wis lik' that as muckle. Th' lads ur wee'er, lower in a woman's hurdies, nae as round, though kin be larger ower a', 'n' a wee bit backward."

John blinked looking at his wife's belly. "So, the fact she is very round has nothing to do with this being her first born, but more due to the child's sex? How on earth did you learn that?"

"Listening tae th' midwives wis mah wife labored." Jamie said. "Alex wis a lairge bairn though whin ah helped him intae th' world."

"Helped him into the world?" Ellen blinked. "You were in the room?"

Jamie smiled at her. "O' coorse. Ah wis in th' tent whin ye cam, oan th' battlefield."

"Battlefield?" Lord Grey blinked. "What man brings his pregnant lady to a battlefield?"

"Th' yin wha haes wee ither option tae`. She wis a camp follower while ah fought in silesia."

Ellen nodded. "Momma spoke of it. She said that tent was easier than bringing Janet in a bed."

Jamie nodded soberly. "Janet nearly teuk yer mither." He said softly.

"But Alex you delivered?" Ellen asked in amazement.

"Ah delivered him while ye wur in leoch wi' yer uncle collum." He patted her hand fondly. "Yer mother's time cam oan us. We sheltered 'n' wi'oot a midwife, ah delivered him. Ah hae delivered mony animal wean. This wis mah foremaist human bairn."

"A wonder." Lord Grey said. "You stayed in the room as your wife brought forth a child. Most men I know, including my brother, go on hunts and such so as not to hear their cries."

Jamie took a breath. "Aye, bit if yer thare, ye kin haud thaim whin thay foremaist come, see thaim keekin aboot thair freish world, watch thaim recognize yer voice."

Lord John looked at him. "Seven children? Ellen has only named two other siblings. Her sister Janet, called Jen, and her brother Alexander."

Jamie nodded a little sadly. "God chose tae tak' four back tae him." He said softly. "Faith wis th' ainlie yin o' th' four wha wis born alive. She cam earlie, afore prestonpans, 'n' died ainlie a day efter th' battle. She rests in th' cemetery thare wi' her adopted uncles, kincaid 'n' angus wha died thare wi' her."

John took a breath. "Your wife was no stranger to giving birth so close to where men were dying." He swallowed. "I am most sorry for your loss." He blinked. "Your wife gave birth shortly after I met you." He said softly.

Jamie nodded. "Th' lassie hud weak lungs fae comin' earlie." He swallowed at the painful memory. "She breathed her lest in mah arms as her mither rested fae nursing th' wounded oan baith sides efter th' battle." He looked at Lord John. "Ah pray tae god ye ne'er hae tae cop sic pain."

Lord Grey nodded. "I pray also."

Ellen looked up as food came.

The men sat down on either side of her. She took buttered bread, some strips of bacon, an apple, and some cheese. She moved to cut the apple, but Lord Grey saw she was struggling to cut it in her weakness and smiled gently. "Allow me, sweetheart." He said softly. Taking it, he cut it with his knife and cored the pieces before putting them on her plate. He was happy to see her eating the bread and cheese. She needed more solid foods.

Ellen ate more than she had in weeks, finding she had an appetite again. Both men indulged her as wanted extra mincemeat pie and the thick frothy goats milk that Blaire had brought from the village at Lord Grey's request.

ZzZ

It took more than a week before Ellen was again steady enough to walk about on her own.

Jamie Fraser spent every moment he could with her, coming after his detail to read to her, or just listen to her hum as she worked on some needle work. Blaire had found some patterns and some craps of cloth for her to make clothing and blankets for the bairn.

Soon her child would come.

Christmas was a month off and she was large. Even Lord Grey noticed how much she waddled about, shifted back to balance the weight.

The child had lowered somewhat, concerning Jamie, though he voiced it to Lord Grey only, not his daughter, that the child could come early and in fact any day. However, currently the baby had not turned and if it came now, would be a footing, or breach birth, something that was both dangerous to the mother and the child.

Still, Ellen was content and happy.

Lord Grey presented her with a lovely cradle he had had made for their child. She was happy and she quickly lined it with the fur blankets that Hal had sent.

"Peter." John said looking up from his acquisitions.

She smiled as she waddled about the room, stretching her legs and back. "We need names for a girl."

"Yes, but what if it is a boy." He smiled. "We could call him John Harold."

She rolled her eyes. "Or James John." She grinned over her shoulder. "JJ."

He laughed at that. "Fine. What names for a girl then?"

"My mother's name is Katherine. What is yours?"

"Benedicta." John answered looking down.

"Named for a saint."

"Why would you curse a child with such a name?"

"Oh, but John Harold is fine."

He smiled. "What do you wish to be more Scottish? Angus perhaps? Or Maybe Prussian? Augustus?"

"Hail Caesar!" She said with a mock salute.

She opened a book. "Benedicta Katherine for a girl then."

"If that makes you happy."

"I want her to be happy." Ellen said.

"My mother has very little say in my affairs, Ellen." He said seriously.

"But still. Do you think it would please her?"

He nodded. "Likely it would."

"Hummm Boys." She opened a bible. "Luke." She said.

"So, family names only work for a girl." He mused.

She nodded. "English names, for the most part are so plain." She cocked her head.

The door opened to reveal a private with Jamie. He trotted forward and embraced his daughter and nodded to Lord Grey. "Sae whit battle ur we fightin' th'day then?" He had come to know that Ellen as she grew strength also grew in irritability, picking fights over small things that she often could not change. Jamie took it in stride and had been calm when Lord Grey was unsure how to take it all.

"Baby names." Lord Grey said not looking up.

"Ahh guid scots names then? lik' dòmhnallaidh or gillechrìosd. Mibbie even flaithbheartach?"

Lord Grey looked. "I would not know how to even spell those. I assume they are Gaelic."

"Naturally. Or fur a lassie, sorcha, brìghde, or fionnaghal."

"Certainly not." Lord Grey said.

"I like Sorcha." Ellen said looking over.

Jamie nodded. "In English, ah hawp th' name is claire."

Lord Grey sat back. "I could live with Sorcha or Claire, but she has decided on a girl's name."

"Oh, have you now." Jamie said with interest.

"Aye. Benedicta Katherine." Ellen said.

"Katherine fur yer mither, bit benedicta?" Fraser asked.

"Exactly. Who would ever name their child that?" Lord Grey said.

Ellen whirled on him and he shrank a bit in his chair knowing well that he had incurred her wrath. "I would." She looked to her father. "It is his mother's name."

Jamie nodded. "Sae weel suited tae th' wee lassie then."

"You are encouraging this?" Lord Grey asked.

Jamie looked at him. "We can't hae her hostile tae baith o' us kin we?" He said cheerfully.

Lord Grey lifted his hands in exasperation. "I am the father, I should have some say in the name my child bears, especially if it is a boy."

Ellen looked at him. "After you carry a child in you and has it rearrange everything within you for months on end, then you can have some say in the name." She shot back. "Should I grow a cock so you can carry the next one then, my lord?"

Jamie's eyes opened in amazement at that comment, but he clapped his mouth shut.

Lord Grey for his part, just let out an exasperated sigh and rose to his feet. "Yes, perhaps you should. I could handle it far better as a man."

"First pains of a course you would be curled in a ball crying for mercy." She said.

"No, I wouldn't. Men handle pain with dignity not the female hysteria."

She scoffed and walked straight up to him. She bent slightly and grabbed cock and balls through the breeches he wore. "How is your dignity now, my lord?" She asked acidly.

His eyes flew opened in startled horror at her doing that to him. "Ellen what are you doing?" He gasped as she squeezed slightly causing him to flinch.

Jamie felt pity and well knew what that felt like since his own sister did that to him often enough to gain his attention.

"Do I have your attention yet?" She asked, nails pressing the tender flesh.

"Yes." He said in a breathy whisper.

"I am not hysterical." She said lowly.

He shook his head in agreement. She released him and he stepped back from her in shock and looked at her in horror. "Why did you do that?"

She smiled at him without humor. "Imagine that, inside you, every month, for the rest of your life, unless you were pregnant. That is what it is like to be a woman."

Jamie stepped to his son-in-law and padded his shoulder. "Fàilte tae bein' merrit, laddie." He said offering his hand with a smile.

Lord Grey took it and sighed. He then leaned close. "Is a woman's course that terrible for them?"

Jamie nodded slightly looking at Ellen as she retreated toward the bedroom. "It's said it's th' curse o' eve fur thaim fur biting th' apple."

Lord Grey shook his head. "Where on earth did she even learn that?"

"Ye doubtless hae shown her howfur."

"What? I beg your pardon?" Lord Grey asked looking as Jamie went and poured himself some claret and sat down.

Jamie smiled thoughtfully. "Ye hae shown her howfur tae pleasure ye, a'm sure."

Lord Grey flushed scarlet. "Yes, but…" He shifted a little uncomfortably. He had taught her that and had on more than one occasion closed eyes and imagined Jamie's wide mouth instead, but no one needed to know that.

"pleasure 'n' pain ur a malinky line, as ye learn fae ony brothel if ye bade lang enough."

Lord Grey arched an eyebrow and sat joining him and taking the glass, his father-in-law poured for him. "And just how many brothels have you been to, Mr. Fraser, that you would know that?"

"A great mony, bit that is a story fur annur day." James Fraser said smiling and tapping his glass to Lord Greys in a salute before he drank again.


	23. Storm Born

Chapter 23 – Storm Born

Fiona gasped as a hand moved along her side, passed her swollen abdomen to her full breast that hung swaying with the moment from the thrusting of the man behind her. She lifted her head and smiled as she saw another man, shadowed, but near, standing stroking himself. She whimpered, close to her peak.

The only good thing about being pregnant was that she could not be again, at least not until after this one came and she healed from the birth. The first brat had been adopted to a childless family in a village whom was kin to Blaire. They asked no questions and were happy to have the wee lass for their own.

The men grunted, spilling their climax, but Fiona then cried out, but not with pleasure, but with pain.

She shifted in such a way, the man linked with her, and still enjoying the end of his peak, was abruptly shoved backward from her as she gasped, wrapping herself around her body.

The men, looking at each other, hastily gathered their clothing, and dressed half-hazardly and ran out the door together, leaving the pregnant girl alone, quivering in pain, even as they set a coin each on the small table near the dresser.

ZzZ

It was near noon when Fiona, dressed only in a shift and stockings came into the kitchens.

Blaire looked up over Ellen's head. Ellen was seated, helping her peel potatoes. They had just finished the hard bannocks for the prisoners. Soon Blaire would begin the meal for the King's men and the officers, and shoo Ellen to go take a rest as directed by her husband. Lady Grey was now very visibly with child. It was a month to Christmas and Lord Grey was sure that she would not make it. Bash thought it would come for the new year. They had a wager going, but Ellen, had to take frequent rests as moving exhausted her. The child had dropped low, but Dr. Morison was sure she was some time off. She had only just started having false labor pains.

Ellen turned as Blaire broke off the conversation about the new officers who had come only the day prior.

Fiona's face was streaked with tears, her own pregnant belly out before her.

"Urr ye mad, lassie?" Blaire asked. "Whit urr ye daein'?"

"Th' bairn is comin'…" The girl whimpered and then doubled over as a pain took her.

Blaire gasped and went to her, holding her elbow as it passed. "Ye gowk lassie." She murmured as she looked up. "Sara!" She barked to her other assistant. "Gang git Alina."

The younger lass looked up from peeling turnips and was off to get the laundry lass.

Ellen came to the girl and took her other arm. "Where do we take her?" She asked.

"Her room."

"But that is all the way across the prison."

"Ye hae a better idea, mah lassy?" Blaire asked.

"Lassy?" Fiona asked looking up.

Blaire sighed. "Aye. Lassy. While yer raisin' mair deils than a kin lig wi' th' men folk, oor ellen haes dane gey weel fur herself." She smiled proudly. "She is wed tae laird grey."

"Sae that's wha's bairn ye carry?" Fiona gasped. "Ah wondered. Howfur did he guide?"

"I do at least know the father. And he is a very good lover." Ellen said looking at the nasty look the girl gave her. That made Fiona shut up, at least for the moment. She looked about. "We cannot have the baby here." She said.

"No." Blaire agreed.

Ellen sighed. "I suppose my quarters will have to do. They are the warmest." w

Blaire looked startled, but nodded. "A' richt."

Alina and Sara came into view as another pain took Fiona.

"Fetch blankets, water, 'n straw." Blaire said. "We ur aff tae th' master's chambers."

Sara gasped. "Bit, ye tellt us ne'er tae fash him."

Ellen sighed. "Today we have a baby to bring into the world and it is the warmest and safest place."

"But…"

Ellen looked at her. "The governor can say no to many things, but his wife isn't one of them." She said as Alina moved to help Blaire steady Fiona.

Sara and Alina blinked and nodded as Ellen lifted the blankets they had fathered. Sarah had a bucket of water and a kettle with her. She also had a bundle of straw tied to her back.

ZzZ

Lord Grey sat at his desk, his officers, all new except Bash, were standing before him in a semi-circle. Bash was the only officer who remained from the original group who had been with him at the start. The men, six in all, all stood at attention, looking at the governor as he finished a document.

"Welcome to Ardsmuir Prison." Lord Grey said putting his quill into its holder. I am Governor Major Lord John William Grey. My second there is Sebastian Homer, captain. This prison is a work camp. The prisoners are not bound here. They cut peat for fires, do masonry work on the walls, work on the roads and outbuildings, and aide with heavy loads." He rose to his feet and walked around his desk in a relaxed military pose with his hands behind him. "We do have women here unlike some camps I am sure you are familiar with. Mistress Blaire is the head cook. Mistress Alina is the laundry woman. Fiona and Sara are the assistant cooks and scullery maids. Lastly, my own lady wife resides here. I expect you to treat the Lady Grey and all these ladies with the utmost care and respect." He paused. "My lady wife is heavy with child. I would appreciate you giving her any assistance you can so as to make her life easier. She often takes too much on herself."

There was a ripple of a chuckle and then nods in agreement.

A knock was heard at the door. The door opened to reveal Ellen, carrying blankets in her arms distended belly out before her as she walked into the room. Behind her came Alina and Blaire with the heavily pregnant and laboring Fiona between them. Lastly came Sara with the water and kettle who moved to the fire to start the water boiling.

Lord Grey's eyes opened a little wider. He had had no idea that the scullery maid was even pregnant, let alone near to give birth.

All the men looked at each other and then Lord Grey and Bash. Bash looked at Lord Grey and shrugged as the women moved about, speaking to each other in quiet tones even as Fiona cried out in pain.

"Dismissed!" Lord Grey barked. "While I sort this out." He said under his breath.

The men were only too happy to file out, grateful not to be involved with the affairs of women.

Bash, however, remained as Ellen handed the blankets to Blaire. Blaire laid a blanket down on the hearth rug. She laid a layer of straw down and a blanket over that.

Fiona cried out again and Lord Grey winced.

Ellen moved to check on the water. John moved to her side as she straightened, leaning back against the vast weight before her.

He leaned to her. "What are you doing?"

"Fiona's time has come." Ellen said.

"I can see that, but why is she here?" He asked. The invasion of his sanctum was more the issue than the girl giving birth.

"It was closer than her own chambers." Ellen said looking at him as though he were a foot for asking that.

Fiona was helped down as Lord Grey went back to Bash who was leaning against the desk watching. Lord Grey looked back at Fiona and then looked at the captain's expression as the woman bent against another contraction.

"This isn't your child is it, Sebastian?" Lord Grey asked quietly.

"No…" Bash said. He looked at the major. "Well it could be, but the first was more likely mine." He said.

Lord Grey arched an eyebrow at that.

"The truth is, sir, it could be any of the officers, minus yourself. The first was between only two of us. Now she beds who she chooses."

Lord Grey passed a hand over his face. "How man Captain?"

"What sir?"

"How many men has the little harlot been with?" Lord Grey asked softly.

"I am not sure, sir." Bash answered truthfully.

Blaire came to them and Lord Grey looked at her. "I hope all is progressing well then, Mistress?" he asked.

"Och aye. Earlie fur wee wean, bit we shall hae a group it wid seem." She said smiling.

"A group?" He was puzzled at that. "My wife's child, this child…"

Blaire chuckled a little and patted her own belly under the yards of homespun. "Mines wull nae come 'til kin or thare abouts."

"You are as well?!" He said startled. "Do I know nothing that is going on in my own prison?" He asked in exasperation.

Bash looked at him apologetically.

John walked to his desk and sat down to look over some papers.

Bash was still leaning as he watched the women fret over Fiona.

Blaire then came to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't just stand there you fool. Help."

"I…ummm."

Blaire pressed him to take a hand and nodded to Lady Grey who was also there, her own belly jutting outward. She moved down to where the girl had her legs spread. "A' richt lassie. Push!"

Dr. Morison came in on the scene of Bash helping the straining woman with a smile. He nodded to Blaire and moved to help deliver allowing Blaire to go take Ellen's place so Ellen could check the hot water. Noting it still had not boiled, she went to her husband as Dr. Morison took over the chaos to help bring the baby into the world.

An hour passed.

John looked up as her hand went to his neck and shoulders, rubbing the tension she felt there. John looked over as the girl pushed and sighed. He sighed and looked at his wife as she stood behind him, his head fitting neatly on the swell of his own coming child. "I hope this goes easier for you when it is your time. I do not think I will be able to handle you in such pain."

She looked over at the girl. "This isn't terrible." Ellen admitted. "It is her second delivery."

He sat up and turned to her. "You knew of the first, and you said nothing?"

She took a breath. "I was asked not to. "The wee one lives in the village with a childless couple. This one will as well. Lord knows Fiona could not take care of them here." She sighed. "They have a better life with parents who appreciate them."

He looked over as the girl bent, crying in a contraction that was nearly constant now. "Perhaps she should keep her legs shut like a virtuous woman." He said.

She looked at him startled. He seemed truly bothered by this, but whether it was because they were in his office or because he truly did not hold with adultery, she was not sure. She paused in the caress of his neck. "What do you mean?"

He sighed reaching up and taking one of her long slender hands in his own. "I just mean to say that there is already a child born out of wedlock already to her and this is the second. Children should have parents who love them or at least care about their existence. She has enough lovers she cannot even name her impregnator."

"Does that matter?"

He looked at her. "With all the officers I just discharged who could be fathers and should have some responsibility for their actions fathering a child? Yes, it matters."

"Bash?" She asked looking at the young officer was caressing the girl's brow to try to calm her between her pushes as he sat nearly behind her, supporting her small frame against him. He has shed his uniform and was sweating still so close to the fire in his shirt, cravat, beeches, and waistcoat.

"He won't marry the girl." John said. "He knows there have been others. Men like to know their women are wholly to them."

"Even though men can bed whomever they wish." She said shaking her head and stepping away.

"It is poor timing. Had you told me, I could have had them all remain and we could have seen who the babe looked like."

"You could not force them to wed her."

"No, but I could make them have to pay the for the child by signing a letter of paternity."

"Bash is here and happily bed her…" She mused.

"If this child looks anything like him, I will see to it."

Another hour, Ellen had retreated to fetch some wine for the lass to drink. She had stepped back only a few moments later to pour wine for her husband when they both heard a noise that was different. They both looked as Fiona bore don with Blaire and Bash helping her. Sara passed the doctor a towel as Alina worked on a small blanket nearby in case she was needed. The doctor lifted a pink creature up and slapped it hard on the fleshy hind-quarters.

The baby was shocked and let out a wail of protest. Fiona rested back against Bash who was watching and rocking her gently in part to sooth his own nerves at the affair. The doctor cleaned the baby as it whimpered wrapped in a blanket, looking about at its new world. Bash smiled at the visible dark hair not matching his sand blonde at all. He sighed in relief as he looked back at the governor who had risen to his feet.

"I am glad that is over." Lord Grey said looking at his wife. He stepped to her noting she was caressing her belly thoughtfully. His hand rested on her a moment and he smiled.

"Did it bother you?" She asked looking up at him.

He bent close and kissed her softly, keeping his head near her own. "No." He said playfully. "But I do recall that hearth rug being used for other activities. Oddly fitting that the full circle of making a child and birthing one happened there."

She flushed scarlet at that.

Sara and Blaire saw to the girl as Bash rose to his feet, stretching a little. He then walked to the doctor who was holding the rather large cooing baby boy. "He is perfect. A good weight too."

The doctor nodded and passed him the bundle as he moved to see to his patient once more. Bash rocked the baby and then walked to the governor and his lady wife.

Lord Grey lifted a hand to look more into the blanket and smiled a little. "Looks good on you." He said smiling.

Bash smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Where did you learn to hold it?" Lord Grey asked curious.

"I have a much younger half -sister." Bash said looking up.

Lord Grey nodded. "May I see him? It is a boy is it not?"

"Yes." Bash said. He shifted the bundle and laid him gently in Lord Grey's arms.

Lord Grey looked baffled at holding the small being. "So small." He murmured.

Bash chuckled. "He is actually a little large. It explains why she had a bit of a time of it." He pressed Lord Grey's arms closer to him. "Hold him close."

Lord Grey did so and then his eyes shifted to Ellen who was smiling up at him.

"Looks good on you too, major." Bash smiled. He nodded to Ellen. "Not long to wait until you will have your own."

Lord Grey nodded smiling a little.

ZzZ

Two weeks later the wind began to blow.

It blew so hard, bringing snow with it, that it was impossible to even see across the garrison let alone the moor. The men of the watch huddled together around small fires in the watch towers as the walls creaked about them.

The doctor had been called to a village to help a woman whose child was hard coming and she was bleeding much. As the snows began to drift on the moor, it became clear he could not return to the prison. The women had also left for their weekend trip. Blaire had seen to the child having a new family. She took Fiona with her, this trip, since the girl could go, even as she moved with some hesitation. They too became trapped in the fishing village as the gale continued.

Ellen had not been able to truly be comfortable for some days. She would try to sleep on her side, only to find it numbed her legs after a time. She would rise and pace about. Lord Grey had become used to waking to find her near the fire or walking about, hands on her back trying to stretch the discomfort. He felt terrible and was completely unable to help her. He had not paid particular attention when Hal had told him of Minnie's sufferings at this stage, just before birth. Being a man who preferred men in a time where, especially in the army, that was a hanging offence, the affairs of women held little interest to him at all, until now, that he was a married man who dearly held his wife in great affection.

This morning, Lord Grey, woke to someone urgently shaking him. "John!" Came a female voice.

He was sleeping deeper than he normally did.

"John!" Came the voice as it ended in a pained hiss, hand fisting the bed clothes.

He woke and looked about then over at Ellen who was bent over. He pushed the blankets off himself and reached for her. "Ellen?" He asked. "Ellen? What is it?"

She panted and looked at him. "I…"

His hair was all about his shoulders as her own was as she stood in her night rail, quaking with pain and fear. "Are you in labor?"

She looked at him and panted. "I think so." She murmured.

He nodded, galvanizing into action. He reached for his breeches as he pulled them on. He gently coaxed her to a chair. He then reached up, pulling his long hair into a half way decent queue that was hardly regulation, he moved, reaching for his uniform jacket. "I will return with the doctor."

"Hurry!" She gasped.

He moved out and moved quickly to the doctor's quarters. The man was not in his bed, it was still made and unslept in. Lord Grey had a cold feeling descend upon him. The doctor was still in the village and the women would be as well. They were not even scheduled to return until sunset the day. He blinked.

He moved through the corridor as the wind howled trying to think what he could do.

Bash came out of his room, looking at the governor. "What is amiss, sir?"

"I am sorry I woke you captain." Lord Grey said.

"I saw the torch under my door. What is happening?" Bash asked shivering with cold.

"Ellen." Lord Grey said. "I think he time is upon her."

"What? Now?" Bash gasped. "Can't she stop it until the storm ends?"

John chuckled in light nervous amusement. "I do not think she has a choice. The child comes when it comes according to the doctor."

"What do we do then?"

"Help her?" Lord Grey said. "I know nothing of bringing a child into the world." He said slowly. "All the women are in the village." He said softly.

Bash's eyes opened wider. He ducked into this room for his uniform jacket. "Go to her sir."

"And do what exactly?"

"Walk with her? I do not know. I will be right with you."

"Where are you going?" Lord Grey asked as Bash moved down the hall, barefoot.

"To fetch Fraser."

"What? How can a prisoner help?"

Bash paused. "He is a prisoner, but he also is her father and he also has helped deliver several animal babies into the world here. Also, according to Ellen, er, Lady Grey, he delivered her own brother."

Lord Grey's eyes flashed in memory. "Of course! Yes! Fetch him at once!"

Bash nodded, saluting and walked to go to the cells.

Lord Grey returned to his wife who was leaning against the fireplace, trying to stir the coals to warm the room. Lord Grey came to her as a pain hit. He gently reached caressing her back to try to calm her, head dropped against her back whispering to her.

He added two peat pats to the fire and then watched as she waddled about. He lit several candles and walked to her. He let her take his arm as he walked with her as she paced about, eyes closed, listless, trying to make it go away in her mind. Five minutes later, another pain hit and she paused, nearly doubling over as she clutched Lord Grey's arm. He winced, but tolerated the pain knowing hers was far worse. The wind howled outside the window as Ellen cried out.

With his free hand, he caressed her lower back, trying anything he could think to help. Caressing her so had helped ease her in bed before, but now, it seemed to be just minorly helping.

The door opened and Jamie Fraser stepped in followed by Bash. Jamie froze taking in the scene as Lord Grey looked up at him, almost desperately.

"Captain Homer." Fraser said. "Ah wull need blankets, water tae heat, a needle, thread, a knife, 'n' a dram o' whisky."

"This hardly seems the time…"

Fraser looked at him and Bash nodded. "A' richt then."

Fraser stepped forward as Ellen began to walk about again. Lord Grey let her go, looking down at his arm. Her nails had sunk in deep enough to draw blood in three places. He hissed a little as he wiped the blood away. "Urr ye weel thare, laddie?"

"It's nothing." He looked at Jamie ignoring the jab at the difference in their ages. "What do we do?"

Jamie walked to his daughter. "Ellen? Kin ah check ye?" He asked softly to her.

She looked at him startled to see him there. "Why?"

"I need to see how close you are to deliver." Jamie said gently moving her hair over one shoulder.

She nodded.

He walked to a wash basin and washed his hands to clear them of the grim of a prison. He was sure no lady would appreciate their private area being touched with hands nearly black from peat. He came to her and knelt down. "Juist hurl her skirt a bawherr, lassie."

She looked at him a little horrified a moment, but he looked at her calmly. She swallowed and did as he said and he reached up to her, feeling. Naturally, the area was smaller than a brood mare, but the feet was much the same.

Lord Grey stood in horrified shock as Fraser withdrew and nodded to his daughter. "Ah think ye hae some time yit." She said patting her side affectionately.

She nodded and moved to sit for a moment.

Jamie washed his hand again. Lord Grey came to him. "What the hell were you doing?" He demanded. His jealously had flared strangely at another man touching her there, even if the man was her father and had no interest in her in that way in the slightest.

"Checking tae see howfur claise she wis."

"And."

"We wait."

Lord Grey sighed as Bash returned with the items. "Captain Homer, I do not suppose you know anyone here who can make us some tea do you?"

Fraser chuckled a little. "Dae ye hae th' tea then laddie?"

"Yes." Lord Grey said nodding to a metal box on a shelf. He grabbed it and brought it to Fraser.

"Guid bile some water then. We shall hae some tea."

Lord Grey looked at him startled. He actually was unsure how to boil water being the second son of a duke, he always had that done for him by some servant or another, but thankfully Captain Homer lifted water from a bucket to the kettle on the hearth and swung it over to heat.

Ellen cried out and Lord Grey went to her, feeling both useless and helpless at the same time as his arm bled freely.

Fraser went to him as Ellen calmed from the latest contraction and used a bandage to wrap his arm. Lord Grey watched and then nodded. "Thank you, Fraser."

Jamie nodded and looked to his daughter. "A wee dram, lass?"

Lord Grey looked at him startled. "You cannot possibly give a woman whisky as she labors?"

"It easies th' pains." Jamie said letting the girl take a couple sips.

"She will be drunk and perhaps the baby as well." He protested.

Fraser smiled. "If nothing else, this wull prove tae ye that ellen is a true scot then." He said dryly.


	24. Making Peace

Chapter 24 – Making Peace

The wind continued to howl as the gale blew on bringing much snow with it, unusual for the time of year, especially the valleys.

However, the moor was exposed to the gale being only three miles from the sea.

One harsh gust blew open the window, allowing the cold air to blow into the room. Lord Grey gasped and moved quickly to close it.

The three had moved to the bedroom area to allow the lady some degree of privacy as she labored. Jamie watched her progress as she walked about room as he pains came closer and closer together. Lord Grey sat in a chair, watching his wife, unsure how to assist her, but not wanting to leave either. She leaned back after her last pain, holding the bed post as she did, eyes closed. She was becoming weaker, but did not seem ready to deliver.

It was nearing sundown when Lord Grey went to Jamie who was carving something with a bit of beechwood he had found. Small wood chips lay about him as he worked, keeping an eye on the lass. They had made a bed, similar to the one Blaire had made for Fiona, but Ellen had no interest in it, currently.

"How long must she be forced to suffer?" Lord Grey asked. He has sent Sebastian to see to the men and make sure no one ventured outside without purpose and not for long.

"This lassie seems tae be taking her time." Jamie said.

Ellen gasped and both looked at her. She was leaning against the foot of the bed, bottom against Lord Grey's war chest, looking down at her knees. Crimson blood was there and rapidly staining the white of her shift.

Lord Grey gasped and went to her. She looked up at him palely. "John?"

Jamie was there, kneeling before her, lifting her skirt and feeling up. "Th' bairn is duin tae be born. A'm feelin' th' heid." He looked up at her. "Ye hae tae push!"

"But the blood Fraser…" Lord Grey protested.

"Bricht blood is less o' a concern than mirk. Bricht is localized, th' bairn pushing against her awfy much."

Lord Grey nodded moving his wife toward the bed as she winced. Another pain took her and she reach up, blindly, grabbing his mid back length hair in her fist. Lord Grey gasped startled and half pained as she pulled hard, forcing his head backward, forcing him to stop moving and look at her. "Ellen, dearest, I understand your pains are harsh, but if you would kindly let go of my hair, I would gladly give you a pillow or my hand, or anything. I cannot see where I am going."

Jamie reached up and helped dislodge her rather strong grip. Lord Grey straightened and shook his head. No one had pulled his hair so, certainly not since he was an adult. Lord Grey nodded a thank you to Jamie as he helped Ellen lay down.

Ellen shook her head and rolled onto her hands and knees.

Lord Grey looked at Jamie who drank some of the tea he had still and moved a hand patting her thick hip. "Isn't she supposed to lie back?" He asked remembering Fiona.

Jamie looked up at him. "Na. However th' lassie is comfy. Alex cam while katherine wis oan her knees." He said. He murmured to Ellen as the girl gasped gripping the blanket in pain. "Ellen push! bear doon lassie."

Lord Grey blinked moving toward his wife's head as he reached up his hands to caress her back tenderly. Ellen was sobbing as the major sat down reaching to pull her head up. "Ellen! Ellen, you must bear down with the pain. You must push the child from you."

She looked up at him and panted. She nodded. "It hurts so much John."

"I know. I am sorry!" He said tears in his eyes. He hated seeing her so undone.

She pressed, crying out.

"Guid lassie. Lik' that." Jamie said patting her rump gently.

She whimpered and rolled over. Lord Grey shifted, bringing her between his legs, back to his chest as he held her gently. His back was to a wall and he took a breath as the cool stone seeped into his shirt. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "Let me help Ellen. Give me some of the pain."

"I can't…I can't to this John!"

"Yes you can." He murmured lifting a hand to her hair and moving it out of his way. "You can and you must, Ellen." He smiled a little kissing her temple. "Give me your hands. Squeeze them."

Th next pain he held her press down as he rolled forward with her, holding her legs as Jamie watched between them.

"Th' heid!" Jamie said.

The lass pushed three more times with her male nurses and Jamie was able to maneuver the shoulders. The next contraction the baby was out, but Ellen fainted back against her husband who gasped, looking at her pale dreamy face in horror. His hand flew to her neck. She lived, but was unconscious.

"Fraser?" He asked.

Jamie looked up from the child he had on the blanket. "She wull be weel enough. Keek at this." He said. He child had come with a wave of fresh blood from him cutting her entrance to make room for it to come. However, as Katie had taught him. Red blood was local and healthy. He would need to stitch the wound in a few moments, but for now the sight before him had his attention.

Lord Grey lifted a pillow from the nearby divan and moved out from behind his wife. He moved curious and gasped seeing the small being completely within a sack of fluid. It was moving about within it, clearly alive. Lord Grey looked at his father-in-law. "What the hell is that?"

"A blessing." Fraser murmured. Ah hud heard o' this, bit ne'er seen." He smiled. "Th' bairn does nae ken it isn't born." He smiled. He gently touched the sack and the child reacted, lifting an arm to deflect him away. He lifted the knife and cut the sack in a smooth movement. "This is how come her waters didnae break." He said, half to himself.

The sack burst in a flood of fluid. The child curled up and shook at the sudden cold of the room outside the womb. Jamie reached down and quickly cleaned eyes, nose, mouth, and hair, of which there was much brown and thick. He lifted a clean blanket and wrapped the baby in it, lifting it and putting his mouth to the nose and mouth, sucking the rest of the fluid. He spat it to the side as Ellen groaned. Jamie briskly caressed the baby to warm it, it's skin going from pale, almost alabaster white to pink as it gasped its first breath.

Jamie smiled looking at his grandchild in utter love and pleasure.

John leaned over to look at Ellen as she blinked looking about. "John?" She asked.

"Be easy, love." He said, voice choked with emotion. "Our baby is here."

"Aye. A fine lass." Jamie said cutting the cord as Katie had shown him.

Lord Grey sat back in amazement at the events. He looked out the window. The gale had decreased and the first light of the new dawn had come.

The small girl was gurgling contentedly as Jamie nodded to Lord Grey. "'ere. See tae th' bairn." He said.

Lord Grey gasped as he took the small bundle. "She is smaller than the boy. How on earth am I supposed to hold her?"

"She isn't gless." Jamie smiled looking up as he gently rubbed Ellen's belly as she had another contraction, though it was less.

"But she is so small."

"Aye. Wee, but healthy enough." Jamie nodded.

John looked at his father-in-law as Jamie wiped his hands. "I do not think I can ever thank you enough for this Fraser." He swallowed. "I do not think I could have managed without you."

"She is ma lassie tae. Juist fur she haes yer name noo, does nae mak' her ony less mah blood."

"True." Lord Grey pulled the baby close and looked down into the blanket. The little thing had hair, sticking to her skull. Her eyes were blue, looking up at him. "Hello, my angel." He murmured. "I am so happy to meet you. Do you know who I am?" He asked softy. "I'm your father."

Ellen looked up at Lord Grey as the major walked a bit in the room as she winced. Jamie nodded as the placenta came forth with a rush of fluid and blood. He then lifted a dram to Ellen. "this. A'm needin' tae stitch ye."

She blinked. "What?"

"Ah cut ye tae allow th' bairn tae come." He explained gently. "Ah mist stitch it." He said.

She nodded and drank the whisky he offered, letting it warm her throat and belly.

He then stitched her, quickly, and with care. He would have to remove the stitches in a few days, but it would help her head. Ellen had stiffened a little, but did not cry out. Jamie covered her and collected the items that would need to be buried outside in a basket. He looked up at Lord Grey who was sitting near the window, looking at his daughter in the new day light. Her nose was his, but her eyes, ears, and the wide mouth were all Fraser.

She looked up at him and then began to whimper. John gasped as he began to rock her. "It is all right little one. All right. Daddy is here." He murmured.

Jamie smiled as the tiny being whom he guessed to be only six pounds or so began to cry in earnest. However, it was Lord Grey's panic look as she cried and he tried to calm her. Everything he did seemed to make it worse.

Jamie after Lord Grey threw him a helpless look came to his rescue. "Come 'ere, Lord Grey." Jamie said moving to the sleeping Ellen. Jamie knelt and gently caressed Ellen's face to wake her. "Ellen."

The girl's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

Jamie nodded to Lord Grey to sit beside his wife as he laid the small bundle in her arms. "Th' wee yin is juist hungert." He said softly.

"Hungry? So soon?" Lord Grey said.

"Birth is stonner thaim as weel." Jamie said.

"Papa. What do I do?" Ellen asked looking at the very angry infant.

He smiled reaching up and opening her shift, baring a breast.

"I say, Fraser!" Lord Grey gasped indignantly.

Jamie shot him a look as he reached forward and gently caressed the tiny cheek with Ellen's nipple. The small head turned, almost of its own accord, mouth seeking, and finding the nipple, the tiny mouth latched on. Ellen gasped, startled by the feeling. It was nothing like when her husband sucked there, but she looked as the baby calmed, drinking.

Jamie smiled caressing the tiny head.

Lord Grey looked at his wife as she rocked the baby softly, eyes closing in content.

He swallowed, watching, oddly moved by the scene before him. He cupped the small head after Jamie moved back a bit. He bent and kissed his wife. "Well done, sweetheart. She is perfect. Our little Bena."

Ellen blinked. "Bena?"

"Benedicta Katherine I believe is what you wished to christen her, yes."

Ellen nodded and smiled.

Jamie bent and kissed her brow. "She looks mair lik' a kitty, bit bena suits her a' th' identical."

Ellen looked up at both the men in her life as the reached across her to shake hands.

ZzZ

The prisoners spent two days digging out of the snow. Ellen had been moved to the bed, a thick blanket under her. Little Bena was in her cradle as Ellen sat up humming as she working on a small dress for the girl. Lord Grey came into the room.

After a day it no longer smelled of blood and sweat. He moved to the cradle, resting his hand on the sleeping baby there he smiled. He then looked up at her mother with equal affection. He went to her, kissing her softly. "I never had the chance, Ellen, but thank you for this. This is the best Christmas I have had in years."

"It is sad she could not wait a week." She said.

"Perhaps, but it is well she is here." He said looking back. "I will write to Hal and tell him you are well."

"Give him and Minnie my love."

"Of course." He said lifting her hand and kissing it. He lifted his other hand to caress her cheek. "I do love you, Lady Grey."

She smiled. "I know." She said.

He turned to go write the letters with a sigh. He did love her, utterly, but he also still craved something she could never give him. He would suppress it, however, to keep his good name, keep his wife well, and keep his daughter scandal free.


	25. The Frasers Say Goodbye

Chapter 25 – The Frasers Say Goodbye

The cold winter night was silent as the grave.

Silent and cold.

It was time when there was little light and the prisoners did not go far from the prison. Working the interior walls and cutting peats.

However, this night, the silence was broken by a shrill cry of an infant.

It was early March and the tiny, but still growing Lady Benedicta Katherine Grey was only two months old. She had developed colic. Her tiny tummy hurt with gas pressure and made her often fussy. Lord Grey felt as terrible for the tiny being he had helped bring into the world as he had for his wife when she was late term and again as she labored.

He rose from the bed, kissing his wife's cheek as she woke with him. "I'll take her." He murmured softly to her.

Ellen had spent many a night rising to feed the tiny demanding being, something Lord Grey could do little other than offer moral support and walk the tiny thing about to burp her as Ellen cleaned herself up.

Lord Grey knew this cry was not from her needing to be fed, but needing to relieve the gas in her tiny tummy that was the size of his thumb. He moved to the cradle after lighting a candle. He lifted the baby with one arm, hand under the tiny head, body on his arm as he walked to the wing backed chair and sat down placing the candle on the table as he looked down at her. Her tiny belly was distended and she was curled up, clenching her tiny fists as her face held a reddish color from crying.

"My poor angel." He murmured as he tenderly laid her on his knees and caressed her belly as the girl whimpered. She calmed a little feeling the warm comforting hands of her father on her. She whimpered looking up at him, large tears in her eyes as he cooed. He smiled, reflecting on his life. Though he would always love Hector, this small gift was something that he would never have been able to have if he had remained with men. Risking his life for his sexual orientation seemed a thing of the past now that he had a family to care for and provide for. However, he still, at times longed for a male caress, the strength of hands on his body, pressing into him as he did them.

However, Ellen, was a very masculine woman. Tall, strong, fiery temper, and yet feminine, caring, and devoted mother and wife. He was not sure what he had done to deserve her. He had made so many mistakes, one of which had led her to come here since her father was imprisoned, not shot as a traitor, but he promised he would never give her cause to leave him. She would be happy, their children happy, and they would be a family.

He looked back at the sleeping form of his wife. She was a blessing in many ways to him. So many he would have to tell her someday.

He sighed looking at the tiny being on his knees. She had stopped crying and now was making soft noises, almost of pleasure. He smiled down at her as she quite loudly broke wind and burped at the same time. It startled the girl and she looked up startled at the noise she made. "Feeling better now?" He asked gently smiling in amusement.

He chuckled as her eyes began to close after. Perhaps that was what she needed. Just to relax enough to allow the gas to come out. He lifted her up to his breast, wrapping her in her swaddling clothing, and holding her close as he lifted a book to read, softly reading aloud to her so she could sleep to the sound of his voice.

Soon she was snoring softly and he smiled. He set the book aside and lifted her up to kiss the soft cheek. He reveled in her baby scent.

He rose to his feet and went to the cradle, laying her down on her back. He sighed rocking it a moment as she shifted a little, but did not wake. He smiled and went back to his wife and crawled into bed with her once more. He sighed, wrapping his chilled body around her warmth. She shifted feeling him, smelling his familiar scent of his cologne, the faint smell of the wash soap and horses, leather, and his own masculine scent.

She did not wake, but settled in his embrace with a soft sigh. He sighed as well, wrapping an arm about her, just below her full breasts, and soon sleeping himself.

ZzZ

Things went well for the prison for several months.

Bena grew. Though she was small in weight, she was lithe and long.

It was August and the days were warm. The tiny girl could walk now holding onto fingers, stomping her rather chunky legs as she moved.

Ellen had her outside with her as the sun was starting to set. Bena spotted her grandfather and excitedly danced on Ellen's legs. He spotted her there and broke rank to go see them. He smiled and lifted the tiny girl up into the air and laughed with her as she giggled gurgling happily as Ellen looked on. The governor had been taking reports from patrols and walked to his wife. She had gained much of her original shape back from walking about, but she was still breast feeding which left her breasts and hips thicker.

Lord Grey stooped and kissed Ellen's cheek as he watched Jamie bring Bena over to the other prisoners who all cheered excitedly.

A private who was new to the prison came to Jamie who held the little infant who was squealing happily at the attention. "Unhand the child at once prisoner."

Jamie looked at him startled. "Pardon."

Lord Grey had been laughing at something Bash told him when he saw the man. He gasped and moved quickly forward.

"I said unhand the little girl!"

Lord Grey stepped forward between them. "Private."

"Sir!" The man snapped to attention. "This man stole the girl from her mother, the Lady Grey."

Lord Grey shook his head. "Stole is a bit strong. He brought her to see the men."

"But he did not seek permission from the guards."

Lord Grey let out an exasperated sigh. "It is because most of them know that Mr. Fraser is allowed to see the child. If Lady Grey felt danger she would have cried out."

The man sighed. "Apologies, sir."

Jamie looked on, kissing the fat cheek as Bena giggled oblivious the tension near her.

ZzZ

Lord Grey rubbed a hand over his eyes as he sat at his desk.

"Long morning?" Ellen asked coming to him with a tea tray.

"Oh, you are a welcome sight indeed." He smiled. "How was your journey to the village?" He had not slept well without her in his bed and little Bena was with her. Oddly, he had thought he would sleep better, but that was not the case.

"Quiet." She said. "I got a new dress and some shells for Bena to play with."

He nodded as Ellen set the tray down on his desk and then smiled down at her feet at the small baby who had crawled with her from the door after she had collected the tea tray from Blaire. Bena even could navigate the small stairs in his office, turning and climbing backwards on them. Bena lifted herself up to stand beside a chair to look about, looking like a small dog as she looked about.

"Are you looking for me, sweeting?" Lord Grey asked, leaning to the side into her vision.

She gasped and dropped to her bottom before she crawled excitedly to her father who beamed and lifted her up to his lap. She reached for his tea cup and he shook his head. "Not for you, little one. It is hot."

Not convinced by the warning, Bena put her hand into the steaming tea and then jerked it out again with a startled outcry as both her parents were looking at a document. She wailed in pain and Lord Grey looked at her and shook his head. "I said it was hot you little fool." He said looking at the large tears and look of betrayal on his daughter's face as she looked at him, sucking on her wounded paw.

Ellen smiled. "Oh, that is a look for you Daddy." She said.

He did not care for that look and so rose to his feet and went to the water bucket. He put his handkerchief into it, being clean, and wrung it out. He then wrapped it around the small hand. "There you are." He said. "Now then. If Daddy says no, you should listen, no?" He chided.

She sniffled, but was pacified for the moment and took part of the cake he offered her as he sat down.

"They are closing the prison, Ellen." He said softly looking at the documents. "To close by the end of this month."

"So soon?" She gasped.

"Yes." He sighed. "The prisoners are to become indentured servants in the Americas. All, but one." He looked up at her. "I am writing to see about his release, Ellen, but he is being held at the King's pleasure as a convicted traitor."

She nodded. "I know you will do all you can." She smiled at her daughter who grinned at her and cheekily grabbed another bit of cake.

"And the other men? How long are they slaves to the crown?"

"Indentured servitude is not slavery." He said softly looking at her. "The men will be free after serving their fourteen years."

"If they live that long." She said.

"True." He sighed. "I have heard the Americas are harder than even Scotland." He smiled at her. "However, it means you will be able to come home with me to London. We will be able to live with my brother until I find a home suitable. I am sure you will enjoy your time with Minnie." He beamed. "The little cousins are almost the same age."

"Will I like London?" She asked.

"It is full of society, shopping, tea parties, and women of your own status you can talk to." He reached and took her hand. "I know you are lonely here, Ellen."

"But I will be far away from Papa." She said.

"Closer to your other family. We could write to them. Tell them that we are wed." He smiled. "Perhaps when Bena is a little older we could travel to see them."

She gasped at that. "You mean that?"

"Of course, I do." He smiled and kissed her fingers. "You will want for nothing and I will have you happy."

She looked at him and giggled. "Do you think they have shops in London with those little cakes with the topping on top and strawberries?"

"There are many bakers there."

"I wonder if they could make me strudel. I miss strudel."

"What is strudel?" He asked intrigued.

"It is dough with nuts, dried currants, apples, and spices rolled up and baked." She smiled. "It is lovely with afternoon tea."

He chuckled. "You will have to show me then."

ZzZ

Most of the prisoners were loaded into carts to be taken to the nearest port to be shipped across the ocean to the colonies.

Ellen had overseen the packing of her meager belongings and those of her husband in trunks and cases. Her husband's many books, she lovingly packed. She had read them all, many times, and she hoped for more to read in London.

Lord Grey came to her in the courtyard as he made sure his own horse was saddled along with another. Her mare was tied to the carriage that would take her to London under the escort of Bash and some of the private men. He had lectured all the enlisted men that his wife was a lady, wife of a major and sister-in-law of a colonel and if they valued anything of their careers they would guard her and his child with their lives.

Ellen smiled at him as Jamie held little Bena, speaking to her as he hugged her close. Bena was fussy, not liking the upset of her home as men and beast moved about in organized chaos about them.

Lord Grey came to his wife. "Be well. Hal is looking forward to seeing you again. I will be along directly." He looked. "I am sure Sara will make a good chambermaid."

"I could take Fiona as well."

"You do not like her." Lord Grey said.

"Still. She could use a home. Alina and Blaire have been given jobs for the garrison, but what of Fiona."

He leaned close to her. "I will not have that little harlot under my protection and that is my final word on the matter." He hissed. "She has made her own choices."

She looked at him startled. "But…"

"No." He said firmly.

She sighed. "Sara at least will be of use."

"Indeed. If nothing else, she will serve you as your maidservant, if it pleases you, my dear." Lord Grey said smiling.

He helped Sara into the carriage and then looked at Fraser. "It is time Fraser."

Ellen sighed and embraced her father as Lord Grey took his daughter, bouncing her a little to calm her. Jamie hugged his eldest daughter to him and kissed her cheek, whispering to her in Gaelic. She nodded softly and then turned to her husband.

Lord Grey looked up as Jamie mounted and then allowed his arms to be bound. John then kissed his wife softly. "I will be with you soon enough. I love you Ellen. Know that."

"I know." She said nodding as she took her daughter and climbed into the carriage.

Lord Grey closed and locked the door, laying his hand on her own as she looked at the window at the two men she loved the most in this world. The carriage moved with a creak.

Lord Grey mounted and then nodded leading Jamie out and then a different path from the others.

Jamie looked at Lord Grey, who silently led him on.

ZzZ

"It has been five days. You are going to have to talk to me eventually." Lord Grey said looking over at Jamie beside him.

"Whaur wur th' ithers sent? whaur is ellen 'n' wee benedicta?"

"The others were sent to the colonies. My wife and daughter are going ahead to London. They will be the guests of my brother until I can such quarters are adequate to our station and too her liking."

Jamie looked at him. "Ye truly care fur her, don't ye?"

"Of course, I do." Lord Grey said. "I would have not married her otherwise. I was genuinely fond of her when I proposed. I now cannot imagine life without her."

Jamie looked over and sighed. "How come did ye nae send me wi' th' ithers?" He narrowed his eyes. "How come dae ye keep me grey."

Lord Grey dropped down off his mount and sighed. "You are not merely a prisoner, but a convicted traitor, imprisoned at the pleasure of his majesty. Your sentence cannot be commuted without royal approval." He said coming around as Jamie dismounted. He stepped closer. "His majesty has not seen fit to give that approval." He sighed, watching his father-in-law. "I couldn't give you freedom Fraser. This is the next best I can manage."

"Whaur am ah tae gang then?" Jamie asked, not looking at him.

Lord Grey turned, looking down into a valley where a great house and a large estate stood. Several small lakes in the area glinted in the sun. "It is called Helwater. You will serve Lord Dunsany." He looked back. "I will visit you once each quarter. To ensure your welfare."

Jamie scoffed a little. "welfare?"

"But I caution you. Your new host is not well disposed to Charles Stewart or his followers. You can scarcely conceal that you are a Scot and a Highlander at that." He cocked his head and then reached into his pocket. "If you will consider a piece of well-meant advice. It might be judicious not to use a name as recognizable as your own." He said removing the chains from Jamie's wrists.

Jamie nodded, rubbing his wrists. "Aye." He stepped around Lord Grey, looking down at the estate.

Lord Grey turned with him, watching him.

"How come ye wid dae that fur me?" Jamie said. He looked back at Lord Grey. "Ah didnae let ye hae yer wey."

John sighed and nodded. "I regret that particular moment of weakness. T'was foolish of me. But I told you about someone I cared for, and you did the same." He took a breath. "You gave me my life all those years ago. Now I give you yours. I hope you use it well."

"Yer brother discharged that debt."

"For the sake of the family name." Lord Grey agreed. "Now I discharge it for the sake own." He then smiled. "Besides, do you honestly think my lady wife would allow you to just rot in another prison somewhere?"

Jamie smiled a little at that. "She wid hae yer heid."

"Exactly." Lord Grey nodded. He then straightened. "Now then, Mr. Fraser. Let's be on our way. We have a distance to go yet before night fall and I would like to stay in a nice room for the night, if you please."

Jamie watched him go to his horse and mount. He followed, mounting how own as he looked at his son-in-law. "Efter ye, m' laird." He said.

Lord Grey dipped his head and together they rode down the road that led to the great estate that would be Jamie's new home for the time of his parole.


	26. Epilogue - A New Life

Chapter 26 – Epilogue – A New Life

The carriage went through the streets of London, clattering on the stones of the streets as it moved.

Ellen sighed. At last she was here after nearly a fortnight of traveling. The roads of Scotland were rough and twice the carriage became stuck. However, once passed York, the roads improved greatly.

The carriage pulled up to a house on a very well to do street. She looked outside the carriage. It was raining out. The house was three levels and at least the size of Lallybroch, her father's ancestral home.

The door opened and a hand lifted to her.

She looked out, nodding to Sara to take Bena as she stepped down. The other men of her guard had left. All, but Bash, who remained to see her safely installed with her brother-in-law before he took his leave. He was waiting nearby. It was a butler's hand who raised to her. She blinked, noting that though he wore a smart uniform and powdered wig, he was black.

She took the hand and smiled a thank you as the man bowed to her. She stepped forward, but heel of her shoe caught in a crack on the sidewalk which caused her to first falter and then buckle. Her heavy petticoats for the north instantly began to soak up the water from the mud puddle she had landed in.

She realized she had lost the shoe completely and likely snapped the heel as she sat a moment, getting her bearings.

There was a flutter of activity near her and she heard a soft laugh before her as she tried to find a way to stand. The black man had moved to assist her, as had Bash, but they both were waved off, by a tall form. She looked up and blinked as the rain hit her face.

Lord Melton, dressed in his colonel's uniform, looked down at her in amusement. "Well, well. That is an interesting way to make an entrance, my dear." He said.

"Lord Melton! Hal!" She gasped, bowing her head to him. He answered the bow with his own even as she flushed scarlet. He straightened and offered a hand, which she took, trying to gain whatever dignity she could. She rose to her feet and he smiled warmly at her.

"Come then. We shall see you in dry clothes. Tea will be served shortly." He said.

She took a step and limped with the difference in wearing a heeled shoe and not. "Sorry I am in such a state. I had hoped to refresh myself a bit before I saw you."

"Nonsense. I made sure that I would be the first to greet you." He smiled.

She took another step.

He looked at her. "Are you injured?"

"My ankle is a bit tender, but I think I lost my shoe, my lord."

He looked back as the butler lifted the mud encrusted shoe from the puddle. "Ah, I see." He looked down. "Give the other here."

"What?" She asked.

"Your other foot, madam. It will be easier to walk barefoot for now rather than half shoed, half not." He said.

She sighed and nodded, moving to a bench. She was already wet so the bench being wet went without notice as she lifted her shoe which was also mud covered. Lord Melton pulled it free and handed it to the butler who bowed.

"See to those will you Josiah." He said.

The black man bowed and nodded.

Lord Melton bowed to his sister-in-law and helped her indoors, grateful, with the rain, there were few people about. Bash had seen to the infant, the maid, and then had the other men who had come to unload the trunks and cases, of which there were a meager three.

Lord Melton saw the captain coming with the maid. "Will you take refreshment, captain, before you are on your way?"

Bash dipped his head. "It would be appreciated, colonel."

"Indeed."

Lord Melton gently steadied Ellen as she walked through the entrance hall.

Two maids quickly came forward to assist Sara with the sleeping Bena. They directed the men to bring the cases and trunk up the service stairs at the back of the house to the rooms Ellen would share with her husband while they stayed here.

Hal smiled at Ellen as she looked about, not even aware of the track of wet and grim she was leaving behind. The master of the house pulled off the gloves he had muddied removing her shoe as he looked about.

"Oh! She is here!" Came a female voice above them on the landing.

"Indeed." Hal said looking up.

The woman was beautiful with thick brown hair that was pinned to her head in a high-class style. Her dark eyes were full of joy as she came down the large stair case to them. She curtsied to Ellen, who did the same to her. However, quite to Ellen's surprise, the woman embraced her.

"It is so good to have you home at last." The woman said.

Hal smiled. "Now, now, Minerva, at least allow her to settle a bit." He looked at Ellen. "My lady wife, Lady Melton, Minerva Grey."

"Minnie!" Ellen gasped in recognition of her sister-in-law.

Minnie nodded and then looked at Ellen's dress. "Oh my, my dear. What on earth happened to you?"

Hal chuckled. "She had a bit of a mishap stepping from the carriage."

"Josiah did not help her?" Minnie asked her husband.

"He did all he could. I tripped." Ellen said.

There was a crack as the tip of a cane hit the marble. All three turned.

An elderly woman, much smaller than Lord Melton stood. Beside her stood a younger woman, watching, her face looking at the newcomer with a mix of interest and disgust.

All three bowed to the elder woman. She stiffly bowed back.

"And who is this?" She asked.

Lord Melton spoke. "This is Lady Grey, Johnny's wife. Her name is Ellen." He said calmly. "I was going to send her to refresh before tea so you can talk to her properly, mother."

"I would see her here." The woman said.

Lord Melton looked at Ellen, his face holding something like an apology. Minnie squeezed her hand a little.

Ellen took a breath and stepped forward to the Dowager. She curtsied again. "Lady Dowager." She said softly.

The elder lady looked at her up and down before looking at her son. "This is what your brother married in Scotland?"

Hal stepped forward. "This…" He said. "Is a lovely lady." He said. He bowed to the women. "I must see to the captain who brought her here." He walked off toward where Bash had been taken.

The elder woman frowned. "We shall see. So far I am not impressed." She said as she turned around and walked back into the drawing room. "Tell her to become more presentable. Tea is in ten minutes in the library."

Ellen gasped as she paled shaken.

Minnie came to her and took hold of her arm. "Come, you can borrow one of my dresses until we see a seamstress here who can make some for your height, my dear."

"She hates me." Ellen said.

"Pay her little mind." Minnie said softly. "She is a spiteful old woman."

Ellen looked at her and sighed, trying to hide her tears. "I fear I made a terrible first impression."

"On the contrary I find you a complete breath of fresh air." Minnie said leading her up the staircase.

ZzZ

Ellen came down for tea in the dress that was not long enough for her, but was high enough fashion for tea, if she stayed sitting. Lord Melton greeted the women and bowed to them slightly as the captain beside him, who was sipping brandy with the colonel, bowed lower.

"He wished to bid you farewell before he left, Ellen." Hal told her.

Ellen smiled at Bash. "Thank you. For all you have done, Bash."

He nodded. "I wish you well, Lady Grey." He bowed, taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

He finished his drink and bowed to Lord Melton. "I will report to the garrison then, by your leave, sir."

Lord Melton nodded. "My thanks for bringing my brother's wife safely to us. Be assured she will be well cared for here."

"Lord Grey is a lucky man to have such a flower." Bash said smiling.

There was a snort behind him.

"Your servant sir." Bash said bowing. "Madam." He said to the dowager who entered then followed by the younger woman. "Lady Grey, Lady Melton."

Ellen dipped her head as the captain walked out followed by Josiah.

Minnie, Lord Melton, and Ellen all bowed to the elder woman.

The dowager came and sat down looking at the girl. "You are no great beauty." She said.

The younger woman who remained standing a moment looked at Ellen. She had a terrible overbite, but she had pretty dark eyes and a lovely smile. "Hello." She said.

"Hello." Ellen said dipping her head to her.

Lord Melton nodded to her. "My ward, Anne." He said.

Ellen smiled as the three ladies sat down, Minnie and Ellen on one side of the low table, the dowager and Anne at the other. In the chair beside them, Lord Melton made himself comfortable as the maid poured tea.

Ellen took her cup, letting it warm her hands, and then sniffed. "Oh!" She said. She drank a sip, savoring the flavor.

Lord Melton smiled at her. "No cream and sugar then, Ellen?" He said.

She looked at him and set the cup down. "One sugar please." She said softly. Sugar had been so hard to get in the north, she had learned to drink her tea with her husband and goat milk, not cream.

The dowager drank her tea and then set it down, looking at Ellen. "Ellen Grey." She said. "I do not like you." She said coldly. "I do not like the idea of you. I had no knowledge of you. John was promised to Lady Charlotte Kensington, an arrangement from the time they were children. Failing that, he would have married Anne." She said nodding to the woman beside her. "He is fond of her." He sat forward. "But you? You are a nobody. A Scot that my son married in the north." She took a breath. "I am not sure if he did it to spite me or because he had made you breeding that he married you. Either way, you are little more than a commoner who married above her station."

"She is also your daughter-in-law." Lord Melton said. "And her mother was a Prussian noble. I have taken the liberty of writing to her uncle, Wilhelm, to inform her of her marriage to my brother, the second son of an English duke."

"You wrote Uncle Wil?" Ellen asked.

"It was the only name Johnny would give me. He resides in Cleves."

"Yes. He is guardian of my brother." Ellen said. "And my sister."

"And you, I am sure, were you yet unmarried." Hal said. "A war orphan."

"War orphan?" The dowager asked.

Lord Melton nodded. "Her father was a Jacobite." He said honestly. "However, I feel it does not detract from Ellen's character in the slightest."

"To be the daughter of a traitor? Oh, you did elevate yourself." The Dowager hissed. "John must have been very lonely as the governor to bed such a boyish girl. Perhaps it is because Scotland is full of giant women?"

Anne stifled a laugh even as Lord Melton shook his head. "Not in my experience. Ellen is quite the rarity."

Ellen rose to her feet. "If you excuse me. Your pardon, milord." She said. She bowed, even as Lord Melton rose and bowed also.

She fled.

ZzZ

Minnie found her in her new rooms rocking Bena as she nursed her. Lady Melton knocked and then peeked in.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Ellen nodded looking up. She reached for a blanket, but Minnie lifted a hand.

"No, you don't have to cover for my sake." She smiled. "Is that the little one then? My little niece?"

Ellen nodded. "Benedicta Katherine. We call her Bena."

Minnie nodded. "Fitting." She smiled.

"Is she always so cruel?" Ellen asked.

Minnie sighed. "She did not take it well when Hal married me. She has been bitter ever since both her sons married for love, not gain for the family."

Ellen nodded. "I just do not want to embarrass John or come between him and his mother."

Minnie smiled. "Both he and Hal learned long ago that heeding such venom only can cause a family rift." She took Ellen's hand. "Don't let the ancient harpy wound you, Ellen. John picked you. He loves you."

"I hope I make him happy."

"You do." Minnie assured.

ZzZ

Lord John Grey arrived.

Josiah greeted him since Lord Melton was out at the gentlemen's club, Lady Melton was shopping with Lady Grey, and the dowager was sleeping.

John went to find his brother who greeted him warmly after he freshened up from being disheveled from his long ride from Helwater.

"Ah, Johnny." Lord Melton said, dipping his head to his brother, who bowed back.

"Hal!" John smiled warmly. "Did my wife arrive safely?"

"Yes. Minnie is seeing to her getting some proper English dresses here."

John nodded. "Good. She needs to be spending more of my money as my lady."

Hal chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. With Minerva helping her, she will do well in that regard."

John smiled. "Indeed. A game brother before we go home."

"Certainly." Hal smiled.

ZzZ

It was March.

Ellen had come to love her sister-in-law, enjoyed her brother-in-law, tolerated Anne, but hated being around the dowager who clearly hated her as well. John tried to soothe her, but even he knew of his mother's bald-faced dislike of the lady he had chosen. He often found Ellen, who normally was very strong, weeping in their rooms or on the terrace.

Even the naming of their first born after her seemed to have done little to appease the hateful woman. She seemed utterly convinced Ellen was little more than a Scottish whore who had managed to ensnare Lord Grey. Despite the fact Lord Grey insisted he had married her first and the first time they shared a bed was their wedding night, she remained unconvinced and regarded her young daughter-in-law as just after the family money.

Finally, he had had enough.

Enlisting his brother's help in the matter, since Hal was fully aware of their mother making Ellen feel like a nobody and unwelcome in her own home, he had found a modest estate in the lake country. The estate, called Liza, named for the River that coursed through the grounds to the nearby Ennerdale Water, a lake nearby.

It was also only a half day's ride from Helwater, the second largest estate in the area, after Ellesmere.

John said his goodbyes to his brother, who promised to visit often. The Dunsany's were old family friends and he could also visit with them. Minnie and Ellen had a teary goodbye, though the promised to write often and visit.

Hal and John had fostered the deep fast friendship between the women, knowing Ellen needed and friend and Minnie would look after the younger Lady Grey.

The Grey's arrived at their new home. A moderate staff was provided by Lord Melton to see to the stables, cooking, and general upkeep. However, it did allow, Lord Grey to get his hands dirty as he helped with the fencing and other tasks that a master needed to learn who was not rich enough to have a fleet of servants do it for him.

Still they had a very comfortable living.

April came and John decided at dinner that in the morning, having written to the Dunsany family, that they would go for a visit. Ellen knew her husband visited there every quarter or so. She assumed it was because of the family friendship.

Ellen put on her riding habit and mounted her gentle mare to ride to Helwater. Lord Grey mounted his own hunter and then smiled as Sara passed him Bena. Bena was now a very active toddler, but the little girl loved riding with her father and so settled before him on his saddle. He wrapped an arm about her tiny frame and nodded to his wife.

It was early in the morning as they left, the mists still on the Liza River and rising off the nearby lakes. They came to a thick stand of trees that was along a road. They traveled this until it opened onto a road that went to the main house.

Ellen smiled looking at the great estate home as she came up beside her husband.

He smiled at her. "Welcome to Helwater, my dear." He said.

The lord, lady, and a young woman all came down the stairs as Lord Grey dismounted and set the little girl on soft earth. Bena immediately became engaged in watching a butterfly.

Lord Grey helped his wife from the saddle as a groom took their horses to see them fed and watered. Lord Grey and Ellen then bowed to their hosts who bowed to them.

Lord Dunsany stepped forward. "Ah, Grey, So this is the lovely rose you brought from Scotland."

Lord Grey nodded. "My lady wife, Ellen Grey. Lord and Lady Dunsany and their daughter Geneva."

Ellen bowed again. "A pleasure."

Lord Dunsany chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine."

Lord Grey looked toward the stables. "I need to have a word with MacKenzie for a moment."

Lady Dunsany nodded. "Of course. Shall I fetch a maid to watch the little one?"

Lord Grey lifted the small child as she batted at the butterfly. "No need yet, my lady. She will want to see the horses."

The lady nodded and took Ellen's arm to lead her into the house.

After becoming full of tea sandwiches, Ellen politely excused herself to go walk the terrace. Her hosts smiled at that.

She walked out and looked out over the vast lands of the estate. She turned her head, hearing male voices near her. She walked down, recognizing one of them as her husband's.

She came around the corner. "Lord Grey, you are late for tea." She chided.

He smiled and nodded to the man next to him who was holding the now sleeping toddler in his arms. The red-haired man was facing away from her, hair in a loose queue behind him. He was taller than Grey and was dressed as a groom. However, Benedicta was very comfortable with him. That as unusual.

"Ah, Ellen." Lord Grey smiled, dipping his head to her.

"Ellen?" The red-haired man said softly with an interesting Scottish lint to his voice.

Lord Grey nodded behind him, lifting a hand to Ellen. "Alexander Mackenzie, I am sure you remember my Lady wife." He said smiling.

Ellen stepped forward, curious now as the groom turned to her.

Slanted blue eyes met slanted blue eyes, nearly level with each other in surprise.

"Lady Grey." The groom said, bowing lightly to her as he held the child to him.

Ellen gasped. "Papa?" She murmured as she looked from the groom to her husband and back.

Lord Grey just smiled affectionately at his wife. His gift to her. To not only be free of his mother's meddling, but also in a home that was her own. Also that home that was well within distance that she could visit the Dunsany family and her paroled father, in secret.

MacKenzie lifted his arm and she stepped to him, mouth opened in shock as she embraced the man she had thought long since out of her life as her husband looked on.


End file.
